Outbreak Chronicles
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: Three long years: We have been surviving, relying on each other to see tomorrow. The tides always change. The Soulless grow stronger and in numbers. The living are just as feared. How will we survive? Currently on Episode Two: Hunters of War.(This is a remake of World of the Dead, a complete overhaul)
1. Episode One: The New World

**Welcome one and welcome all to the remake of World of the Dead.**

**Now this remake is going to be something vastly different when compared to the old version. The chapters are going to be shorter, characters are going to be changed, ideas that are being implemented that were never put in during the original and ideas from the original that would be taken out. This intro to the story will be something that will hopefully attract those zombie fans again and I want to say thank you all. Thank you for reading my first story and making it so much of a success, I admit that it may seem weird since I am making a remake of a successful storyline, but I feel that it could use these changes. I felt that World of the Dead could have been a tons better. I made many mistakes in that story and that's good, it was my first, I am not perfect, I can improve and make it better. So while it is a remake, I will be making a new title for it. It isn't going to be World of the Dead, instead it is going to be:**

_**Book One: Outbreak Chronicles: New World**_

**So with that, I will start the first chapter of this story and I hope you enjoy this greatly.**

**Chapter 1: The New World**

The night was still. The wind did not blow and clouds covered the moon. It was pure darkness, but what did not remain dark, were the eyes that have lost their once living spark, and glowed with the fierceness of hell's demons. So red and so intensified, it was if the many eyes were night lights.

"_Night lights that must be snuffed out."_ A thought in the head of a person who glanced through the broken window of one of the many abandoned homes.

His figure was masked in the darkness that he used to remain unseen. The clouds parted way for just a minute and allowed the moonlight to shine on those below. Showing hundreds of those once alive and wandered without a thought or care in the world. The only thing on their minds, in their blood and what drives them each day is a meal of flesh be it animal or man. The person who watched them was also shown. His black, raven hair and his brown eyes still gazing at the ones in the street. As the clouds covered the moon, darkness slowly enveloped the streets and the decaying bodies disappeared and their soulless eyes glowed in the dark once again.

One looked over at the person's position and he ducked down. He held his breath and broke out into cold sweat. He knew that if he was spotted, it was over for him. Just a group of five were tough to handle, but an entire hoard of Soulless would only mean his death. He stayed in his positioned for a good ten minutes and he soon heard the steps of one of them come onto the porch. He quickly got out a kitchen knife as the steps came closer to the door that was not closed as it stumbled into the house. The Soulless stood still for a few minutes before continuing on and past the young man. 

He didn't even dare take a sigh in relief. He knew that any sound could attract them towards him. He simply waited for twenty minutes as he watched the thing stumble and knock over things things that only attracted more of them to come into the home.

"_I have to leave, I need to find a way out." _The person thought and looked about for a route of escape. He soon found one in a window that was a few feet away from his spot. He saw that now there was about four of them in the home and that none were paying any attention in his direction. The darkness was truly his greatest ally and comfort as he slowly got to a crouched position and stalked his way across the room to his salvation.

The Soulless were simply oblivious to him. His steps were silent and his breath was low, but the heart in his chest beated as loud as a gun. He kept his pace steady and watched where he stepped, even in the dark, he had trained his eyes to see at least a few feet in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, the person finally reached the window and hopped out. He landed softly and saw a bush just to his right. He quickly went into the bush that made a slight rustling. The young man glanced at the backyard he had landed in and thought that he was better off in the home. The yard had ten Soulless.

The person searched for another exit and saw the it was a broken part of a wooden fence. It was small, but he was confident that he could at least fit. He saw that the Soulless were also spread out. He didn't want to stay and fight, but he knew better than to wait. He made that mistake long ago and it costs him a member.

On his back was a bow and a quiver of arrows, and he grabbed his bow and an arrow. Using muscle memory, he put the arrow on the string and pulled back and watched as death flew with a purpose and hit the head of its target. He grabbed another arrow and repeated the process as another Soulless fell. He made quick work of three more Soulless and that soon left half the numbers. The young man kept his sights on the next set and saw one was staring at him. His body was locked in fear and his heart beat skyrocketed.

The staring continued and the person could only wait for the inevitable and glanced away for a split second to the hole in the fence. That was his mistake as the Soulless charged at inhuman speed and was going to roar until the person threw the knife and it to implant in its head. The sound made him a little sick, even after three years of hearing that sound, the sound of metal to flesh always made him queasy. The glow in its eyes dimmed as it fell head first into the ground and drove the knife deeper. Blood seeped from the wound and into the ground.

The noise of knife hitting the head and the body falling on the ground hard drew the attention of the rest of the Soulless in the backyard and they moved towards the body. The person picked up his bow and took out the rest of them in quick succession. The backyard was now clear. He made way to the bodies and ripped the arrows from their heads, still feeling queasy from the noise. As he got the arrows, he turned the body of the Soulless with the knife and saw that it was deep inside. The blade was completely inside and with half the handle.

"_It's over for this knife."_ He thought and looked around his area. The moonlight came out and the young man couldn't help but look up at the half moon and stars. He loved staring at the moon. It made him feel at peace at times of distress. His clothing was visible and it was a long sleeve navy blue shirt, over the shirt was a slim vest that was dark gray and had four zipped chest pockets. His pants were dark blue and had side pockets and had running shoes. The quiver of arrows was on his back with the compound bow's string across his chest.

After making sure he had all of his arrows, he made way to the hole and with some effort was able to get through. The moon was gone behind the clouds again. The young man was faced with a forest as he stood and stared in the darkness. He looked around his location and saw no glowing eyes and assumed he was Soulless cleared. His guard was not let down and he continued with caution. He walked through the forest as if it was the back of his hand, moving with ease and with grace and as noiseless as the still night.

Minutes turned into an hour and the young man was still moving until he saw a faint light through the trees. A smile crossed his face and he continued on towards the light. As he came closer, he saw the trip wire that was set up with cans and pans close together as to make noise when moved. He stepped over the two sets of wires and approached the light, which crackled with wood as he heard light conversation. His foot stepped on a branch and the conversation stopped and silence was composed.

He knew that they were on guard. He made the bird call whistle and stepped forward as he saw his group looking at his general direction their weapons drawn. They put them down once they realized it was him. The person looked over the group he was in and smiled at his family. They were a group of eight and all around the same age. They all went back to the fire they were surrounding and the person joined them as the light conversation continued among him. He gazed at each one of his friends.

The one across from him was the old jock and bully of the high school they all attended. The star quarterback and the most popular guy at the school. Now he was dressed in a camouflage jacket, camouflage hat that covered his ginger hair, camouflage pants and khaki combat boots. From jock to hunter of the group in under a week. He was the only other member besides himself that was silent and was polishing his assault rifle, his green eyes only focusing on that. This was Kevin Hass.

On the right of Kevin was a girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail with some hairs flayings out. She was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt, dark purple pants, and brown running shoes. A blue jacket was over her slender form. She was once the head cheerleader and one of the popular kids, but now she was in charge of their food supply, cooking and maintaining the food they had. She made sure that they had as much nutrients as possible from the meals and was currently watching the pot of soup that hanged over the fire with blue and tired eyes. Periodically, she will stand and check the soup to make sure it was cooking. Seven bowls and spoons that were either plastic, glass, or silver were on a small table at her side. Her name was Nazz Vesta and she was considered beautiful among the group despite being dirty, hair a mess, and looking tired.

To the left of Kevin was the second tallest person with them. He was the farmer of the group and worked closely with Nazz because he grew most the vegetables and fruits that they eat. His clothing consisted of blue jeans and dark orange shirt and running shoes. He wore a fur coat and had the most hair of the group with his unnatural blue hair covering his chin and his hair growing wild. He was going to get it cut soon. This was Rolf Schäfer and the only from the old world in their group and a fluid speaker of many of the languages there. He looked tired as well and was in conversation with the only other female of the group.

The female he was talking to was Sarah Green. She was the youngest of the group and was turning thirteen in a month or so. She was wearing all black for her long sleeve shirt, pants, and shoes. The only thing not black in her clothing was the jacket she was wearing which was cyan blue. She had red hair that was cut to neck length. She did nothing, no one in the group found her able to really do anything with her young and frail body. She did help anyone when they asked and watched them do what they do. The person observing her knew that Sarah would be a jack of all trades of the group if she didn't choose to focus on learning one thing. She was also the younger sister of Ed Green who sat across from her over the fire.

Ed Green was the tallest member of the group and by far the strongest in brute force. He was dressed in his guard uniform. It was the armor of a S.W.A.T member and was used for times of riots and Ed said that it was from his dad, who was a S.W.A.T member, and came with a riot shield and baton. Both objects along with the helmet that lay on the side and propped up against the wooden log he sat on. The person remembered that the baton might as well be a mace when in Ed's hand. He rarely used the shotgun strapped on his back, but he did make sure to keep it in good shape. Ed had buzzcut red hair and was in charge of defense and made the trip wire and any traps for the Soulless that wander too close to camp. He was talking to the shortest member of the group.

The shortest member was Eddy Johnson, who was half the size of the person. He was wearing baggy khaki cargo pants and a dark yellow sweater. He had a tactical vest on that held the ammunition for his sniper rifle that was in the tree house and he currently was carrying four handmade holsters with two at his side and concealed and two on his chest. His shoes were made of light, strong material and black. He was the marksman, co-crafter, scout, and gun expert of the group. The person decided to take over for him for the night and do the scouting, but he knew Eddy was faster, quieter, and able to scavenge more items than anyone in the group. Eddy grew up in a poor family in the downtown area and knew his ways of stealing and had a great interest in guns at a young age.

"_A street rat kid that was in actuality a gun expert." _The person thought as he stared at one of his most trusted friends. He along with Ed had been there for him in his darkest times and were almost like brothers to him.

"Hey Double D," The person, now known as Double D, turned to Johnny who was to his left. He was wearing an open black jacket, a wrinkled and dirty white shirt, black jeans, and running shoes. The scavenger of the group. "how is it out there?"

The question made everyone stop their own conversations and focus on him. With all eyes on him, Double D stood and cleared his throat.

"If Eddy's report from last night is correct, then the number of Soulless has doubled," The expressions on everyone's face turn to that of shock and confusion. "I doubt that they would move on in just a few day. There was a lot wandering around and they numbered in the hundreds."

"How the hell is this possible? I was sure that it was just a regular horde of them passing on like always, they should be gone by now!" Eddy exclaimed in confusion. Double D shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no that is not the case. It was a lot more than a horde. It was a massive amount of them." Double D said.

"I bet they came from the city area just a few miles away, probably ran out of food and now they are just passing by." Kevin said calmly and with a level tone.

"It's a possibility, but what about that sound we heard a few days ago. It could be that." Nazz mentioned and they all remembered the loud, death bringing screech that lasted for a full minute. The minute was filled the group with absolute terror.

"It could be that they mutated and have developed skills to bring themselves into a group. That screech could be the "alpha" Soulless calling them and what could be that something that could be keeping them here." Ed said and having read many comics on zombies felt that he had the most information of their zombie-like enemy.

"Mutated? Just a couple of them are a hassle to handle. If they mutate then we are screwed." Sarah said fearfully.

"We don't know anything about mutations. Nor can we be sure for what may be out there that caused that strange noise a few days ago. What we do know is that we have to be careful, don't let your guard down especially now with so many of them wandering around. Ed, make sure you check and reset any traps you have and if possible add more that can take care of groups of them. Eddy, tomorrow in the day, we are going to head back out there and see what could cause that screech. Everyone else is to stay here and lock up. Nazz what is our situation on food?" Double D said and asked with authority in his voice.

"Food is in bad supply. We have enough food to last us for at least a four days if we don't skip breakfast, lunch, or dinner." Nazz informed.

"The harvest is not doing so well either Ed-boy," Rolf spoke with his heavy accent. "the soil is becoming infertile and I have been able to grow little."

"Have you been using the fertilizer and dead animals to help make the land fertile?" Double D asked.

"Yes, but it does very little with the winter on fast approach." Rolf informed.

"Okay, Johnny we will be needing you with me and Eddy in the morning, we will scavenge for some food and hopefully some canned vegetables. Rolf, try to get as much as you can from the land and give it to Nazz, we need every last edible thing. The winter is coming we need to stock up as we all know how bad it can become here in winter." Edd ordered and continued on what they all needed to gather to survive another winter

Double D, or by his full name Eddward Silver, was the leader, co-crafter, and secondary scout of the group and made sure everyone had a certain job and that everything goes as plan. He was also flexible and could think of something new if the situation changed for them. As soon as it happened, he took over as the leader as they moved on. There was no vote or anything, he was just considered the leader.

The soup was done and served after a few minutes Eddward was done speaking and everyone knew what they needed to do. Dinner was a silent save for the sound of silverware to glass or plastic. It was always that way since the incident two years ago when they talked too loud and drew a horde of them and they lost two new members that joined the previous day. Dinner lasted for twenty minutes before everyone was done. Eddy was the first done and heading to the cabin to rest. Johnny, Kevin, Sarah, and Rolf soon followed with good nights being silently said.

Eddward stayed behind with Nazz, who was grabbing the pot and putting any leftovers in a plastic container, and Ed, who was once again in charge of Night watch. He made sure everyone was gone before putting out the fire, somehow having the ability to see in the dark as if day. As soon as Nazz left, it was only Eddward Silver and Edward Green.

"Why aren't you leaving Double D, I have-"

"No, tonight you rest. I know you want to stay up and stand guard, especially with that ability of yours. But you have been on Night watch for a month straight, and I know you can't have the sleep schedule of four hours each day and staying up all night. Your body will break down and you won't be no help if something actually happens and you can't warn us. Don't argue and just do it." Eddward said sternly and with expressed worry.

Ed wanted to put up an argument. He wanted to stay guard over his friends as their protector, to not let another close loss happen again. Eddward stared at his tall and inhumanly strong friend with strong eyes that held much passion but a visible a line of authority. He was ordering him to do it. Even with his strength over the smaller teen, Ed was always willing to listen to Eddward even before the Outbreak.

"Okay." Ed said with a reassuring smile. Eddward smiled back and Ed stood to leave.

"It has been three years Ed," The words of the group leader stopped him in his tracks by the fire. "that is today, three years since it began. Do you think that a mutation is possible with so much time passing since that time?" Ed turned towards his friend with a grave look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do believe a mutation is possible. I had my thoughts on it after the first year has passed. A mutation is definitely possible. These Soulless are caused by a virus, you, Eddy and I saw this on that day when that person was bit and ran to us for help. How just an hour of meeting he turned into one of them. You are smart enough to know that a virus will mutate. The mutation is not never unexpected to me at this point. It will happen sooner or later, maybe even now with that weird screech." Ed said and looked Eddward Silver dead in the eye.

"We must be careful. Extra careful, we don't know what the mutation will bring. Anything is possible at this point until we face those mutations and figure out the pattern. Add it to our survival guide when we do, who knows you might encounter them tomorrow, or the next day, or it can all be false and no mutation possible, but I highly doubt the latter being an option to be considered." Ed said and turned back towards the cabin which had a dim light barely visible through the boarded up window a foot away from the door and to the left.

"You, Eddy, and Johnny be careful tomorrow. Stay on guard and don't let drop it for a second." With that, he left to the cabin. Leaving Eddward to stare at the fire. He stared at the source of heat and light, thinking of the words of his best friend.

"A mutation...what is this world coming to now?" Eddward asked himself as he buried his head into his hands. Sighing and look at the fire with a face that seemed far older than his age. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled a small notebook out with a sharpen pencil attached by a string.

The notebook had a leather cover and had many pages left blank and still in need of being filled. He flipped through the pages and saw the many pictures and diagrams, tactics, a map of the area around the cabin, traps and how to build them, listing, everyone's skills, important dates, poems, journal entries, random and detailed sketches and notes on certain body parts on the side. It had everything that Edd ever wrote since the beginning. He was surprised to see that with about a hundred pages done, that nearly triple of that was available.

He grabbed the black pencil and started to write.

"_It has been three years on this day. One-thousand and ninety five days have passed since the beginning. One-thousand and ninety five days survived and through it all, we only lost one close friend and four strangers through that time. Everyone lose was grieved and everyone felt helpless and reminded that in this world, we aren't safe, where we are, we are not safe, what we do makes us feel safer and still we don't feel safe. Jimmy, Canel, Tuss, and Bick are still remembered by me and this journal and I recorded their stories on it until their death. I am writing everyone elses' story as well. I will continue to do so as I will try my damn hardest to keep them alive." _He paused before continuing.

"_There is talk of mutations among the Soulless. We don't know, but a few days ago, as I mentioned in the last entry, we heard that scream and I can't help but think Ed is right. I was blind to it, but he wasn't. Ed was always the one who wanted to study the Soulless and find out anything he could with more vigor than I could ever have. He had his own set of notes that goes into far more detail than my silly sketches and notes when compared to Ed's naturally artistic hands and surprisingly efficient and accurate research notes. I can still remember the shock of us when he stopped playing his "fool's facade" as he stated and got serious. He might be as smart as I am." _He looked over his shoulder and listened and didn't hear any sounds. He did it as a safe guard.

"_Tomorrow, Eddy, Johnny and I will head to neighborhood and find some food and investigate a possible location of the scream which was Southeast from the cabin. We are running low on food and Rolf can't make enough plants due to the land being used becoming infertile or either Winter has already taken it's affect on the plants. We have four days of food, I will be skipping breakfast, and possibly lunch, to let the others have as much food as possible. We need to save it. We might encounter some mutations if they have already happened and I hope not. But we will see tomorrow. I am on night watch tonight. Still can't believe that on this very day, three years ago, this all began and everything in our world change. With so much loss and so much pain, I question why we even live so long. What drives us to see the next day? What pushes us through each loss, each setback, each close encounters, what is it? I will go now and get on night watch." _Edd cracked his fingers and made to finish the entry

"_Today's dreadful day and birthday to the Outbreak is November 5th, 2019. One-thousand ninety six days survived."_ He ended the entry and check over his neat handwriting, perfected over years of practice. He closed the journal and saw the title he carved in the leather. "The Outbreak Guide and Cul-de-sac Gang Stories". He put the pencil on the side of the journal and put it back in his chest pocket. He through dirt on the fire and put it out. He was surrounded by darkness and went into the cabin.

He passed through the rooms without paying attention. The candles and lamps were all off and everyone was probably fast asleep. He made it to the balcony on top and saw the added level as to get a three sixty view of the area around the cabin. It was strong and secure. Double D walked across it and took hold of the night vision goggles that was slightly cracked and looked through and surveyed the area. He walked on the platform and checked the area around for any heat signatures and as he did a complete walk around he saw and heard nothing. The leader waited for ten minutes before doing so again, occupying his mind with meditation to pass the time. He would do this throughout the night and until dawn arrives.

**So there it is guys, the first chapter of Outbreak Chronicles.**

**I hope you all had an awesome and safe Fourth of July if you are American and celebrated. If you aren't, well I still hope you had an awesome and safe day. As I said, chapters are shorter, I think my writing is better in this story and is really showing my capabilities as a writer. Like promised, this is a remake. You notice some vast differences among the group such as Techlin being gone and Edd being in charged. They are not as secure as they use to be, it is darker and I am trying to make it more real. There is also location that will be revealed as the story goes on**

**and the zombies, now called my own original name that is the Soulless. I will also be making my own mutations and if very obvious that there will be mutations. I will try my hardest to make it unique as possible.**

**But tell me what you guys think, either in a personal message(PM) or through a detailed review. Tell me your likes, your dislikes, your thoughts, your predictions, tell me anything that is related to this story or what you will like in the story. I love reading your reviews, your helpful criticism, your thoughts, your messages, as it all helps strengthen my writing and bring you guys better content to make the story better. Tell me your hopes and dreams with this story, anything. I mean it. Others may saw that they are a "Review whore" or "review slut" or whatever. I am just a writer who wants to make his ability to write a career and is asking for honest reviews.**

**So with that, I leave you my fellow Revolutionaries until the next chapter. Peace and stay safe out there, keep writing and reading and never stop thinking as you are all are the beginning of a Revolution. **

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 2: The Investigation **


	2. Episode One II: The Investigation

**Hello my fellow Revolutionaries!**

**So, here is the second chapter of the Outbreak Chronicles. I am excited for this chapter because well I am just excited. As always, the story is starting out slow and this is understandable as Ed, Edd n' Eddy is not really becoming as popular as it was in the haydays. I mean it's been a good four years or so since the end of the show and I don't think reruns are that common on Cartoon Network no more. I really do miss it, and one thing that really makes me happy is that there are people out there who are making short cartoons, short films, some who are attempting at actually having a movie with an entire cast and location and all that film stuff done and not many succeeding, all for Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Each time I see a new fanfiction, no matter if it is gay, lesbian, short and done bad, really good, one shots, two shots or whatever there is to post of , I feel even happier that people love this show or want to put their take into the universe of Ed, Edd n' Eddy. It touches my heart. **

**I want people to try to lessen on the KevEdd because while I understand it is a heated pairing, it is becoming overuse, I encourage people to write more adventure, mystery, horror, comedy, family, all the other categories and focus on that area. I personally will try to have little romance in this story, I may include a few love interest here and there but not beyond kissing and expression of feelings. Lemons are not my style, realized that in World of the Dead. What I am getting at is for others to branch out to different genres, different pairings, to experiment. I want to see more and more stories added that are different. I have written four stories so far, they all have adventure in them. I am planning on branching out as well with short stories. **

**Short stories will be simple and nice, I hope to start a small collection and will be a writers block thing with my main stories. I will hold off for the continuation of T.F.T.C to Book Two, meaning it will be some time before the next installment just to get you guys riled and excited. And just get started on short stories for a little bit. But enough ramblings, here is the next chapter of Outbreak Chronicles.**

**Chapter 2: The Investigation**

The sky was cloudy. The wind blew with a winter touch. Rolf was outside tending to what little of the crops that he could maintain with the worsening conditions and Sarah was with him. Ed stood on the platform watching over them protectively. Over the time of the Outbreak, he and his sister had grown a strong bond with each other. An overt contrast to their old relationship before when Ed feared his little sister and she was more controlling and emotional. Now, they acted like actual siblings with them spending most of their time together when their responsibilities were over. Ed took his sight off of the two and continued his patrol around the platform. His eyes were not like Eddward's and definitely not on the level of Eddy's, who was the most accurate of them with any projectiles and firearm. He was good enough that he could spot danger from afar.

As he did a complete round and ended on the cabin's balcony, he heard the front door opening and footsteps hitting the wooden floor. Looking down, he saw the two of three members of the group about to leave for the day. Double D and Johnny were ready to leave before Nazz came from the door and stopped them.

"Edd, you skipped breakfast didn't you?" Nazz asked sternly already knowing the answer.

Edd sighed and turn around to explain his reasoning but was greeted with the sight of an apple and pear, his two favorite fruits.

"At least eat these for the energy. You might need it if you guys need to bolt." Nazz said with a tender smiling. Edd took it with a small smile of his own and had to admit that he was bit a hungry. He started with the apple and Nazz left back into the cabin and passed Kevin who was in full uniform and his gun in hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johnny asked and Double D had to raise an eyebrow at the man.

"I am going to follow you guys part way to the snares and try to get some game that are still around." Kevin informed and put a black cylinder on the barrel of his assault rifle.

"Then get something good shovel chin." Eddy said as he came from the tree line and landed in a crouch, a sly grin on his features. He was now dressed in a dark red thin jacket with black details and black flame design and a black hood. His pants were similar to Eddward's but with two more pockets on the front thighs. He still had the tactical vest, homemade holsters with his four pistols, and his special design shoes. On his back was his sniper rifle in compact form.

"New wardrobe?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I needed a new style. Found this in a store on my last run and left it in the tree house." Eddy said giving mock poses. The tree house wasn't far from the cabin and was the highest tree in the area and Eddy's second home. It could only fit three people.

"It looks nice, but are you ready?" Double D was now finished with the apple and pear and through the cores to the ground. His bow and quiver was on his back. Johnny carried a metal bat with many dents and pistol and ammunition.

"Yep, safety's off and I am loaded on ammunition. Maybe we will find some more guns and ammo for the stockpile." Eddy was strictly in charge of ammunition storage and had it at the tree house. He also said, they could use more ammunition and guns, but never really gave an exact amount that they had. His other line when asked about firearms and ammunition was that it was "enough for hundreds".

"Alright, we are off and will be back by night." Eddward Silver said and was handed a pillow sack by Nazz who also gave the other two bags, a duffel bag for Eddy and another pillow case for Johnny.

"Good, stay safe you guys." Nazz said as she saw the four about to leave.

"Wait," Ed's voice stopped them and everyone turned to the young adult on the balcony who looked down with a worried gaze. "Be careful guys. Don't know what's out there."

"When do we ever know?" Eddy said annoyed yet the smile on his face spoke differently.

"Just saying, things are changing guys. Let's try to survive those changes on our course for survival." Ed always had something wise to say to them when things are bad and if he had a bad feeling about things. They all gave nods of acknowledgment and agreement. Things are changing for them everyday, the situation always being different the next day.

The four headed out and disappeared into the forest. Eddy ran ahead, silent as a critter and as speedy as a car. The three followed at jogging speed and five minutes in the hunter left Johnny and Double D. The two kept on moving and as more time passed they steadied their pace. Not wanting to alert any nearby Soulless. Eddy came back and said that there were a few Soulless wandering around and took them out quickly and silently.

They continued in a group and they were at the edge of the forest after sometime and saw the streets filled with Soulless.

"Damn, you were right Double D." Eddy whispered while peeking through a bush.

"Let's move to the east of here guys, stay close to the forest and try to find a way a clear way south." Johnny was behind them and a map on the ground. It was a hand drawn map from Eddy and it showed that the forest will keep going for about ten miles and that they had to leave the forest sooner or later to get to the suspected location.

They did so and continued on the edge of the forest, quiet and slow and as an hour pass by they saw that the horde was not thinning out. They had no encounters so far. They continued for a few minutes before coming to a stop.

"God, how many are there?" Johnny asked in fear and frustration. So far, them numbering by the hundreds is being an understatement in Double D's mind.

"It just keeps going, we are never to be able to get pass that alive. We can't search these houses either, we did all these houses on this side and across the street. We can't make it further unless we double back and go the other way, but I bet there's just more of them." Eddy said with obvious annoyance.

"Damn, why now?" Eddward said and looked towards the horde of Soulless their eyes still glowing as they shuffle and stumble. They all waited and thought of what to do and it took a few minutes to pass before something happen. Something loud.

"Gunshots." Eddy heard it before they did. Soon the sound was there, it was slight and barely audible to Edd and Johnny.

"How far Eddy?" Johnny asked.

"Eight hundred or something meters, I think."Eddy was never good at estimated distances on sound.

"What the hell is that person thinking. Don't they know it attracts them?" Johnny asked and they all saw the Soulless freeze in place before heading west towards the sound.

"Who cares, it can be used to our advantage." Eddy said and Double D agreed. The Soulless had far superior hearing and would follow the sound and even if they didn't hear it, they would simply grunt and moan at one another and others will follow.

"Let's wait for a while, Eddy do a quick scan of the perimeter in the forest." Eddy did as ordered and came back with a clear to Edd. " Get comfortable guys, may be here for a while."

The three waited for a good hour more before the horde thinned out. The gunshots were still ringing and more were being fired and was now noticeable to Johnny and Eddward

"Had to a convoy of survivors, too many guys being fired to be a small group." Eddy guessed as more gunshots rang in his ears. They were too many shots being fired and they had to be running low soon.

"Either they are moving or dying." Eddy noted as the sound started to fade when another thirty minutes passed. Five minutes later, it was gone.

Eddy gave a nod and they looked towards the street and saw that it was nearly barren. A few stragglers that they could take care of if they gave chase. Eddward gave the hand motion to move and they made a quick dash to the side of the house. Their weapons were out and Johnny covered their rear, Double D took point. He examined the street and saw that it was good. They moved and jumped over the fence. The three sprinted across the street and made it to a house, a few Soulless noticed and gave limped chase to them.

The survivors paid no mind and continued on. Soulless were slow and easy to lose when in small numbers. Hopping the front yard fence and continuing on through a narrow alley to the backyard. A soulless sprung from nowhere and tackled Double D. The impact made both hit the short fence and flipped over to the other backyard. The Soulless was trying to get to Double D and he fought fiercely to get the man eater off of him. Its superior strength was about to overcome the archer until a loud crunching was heard and the zombie-like creature flew to the right of Double D and a trail of blood following. It landed even more lifeless with a caved in skull.

"Thanks Johnny." Said savior of the leader was helped up by the boy, a bloody tipped bat in his left hand.

"No problem. Lets get going." The three could see that the Soulless were catching up and went on through the backyard and entered the other neighborhood over the fence. A house greeted them with it's back door off its hinges, with dried blood on the side of the door, floor, and door, nonetheless, they continued inside to the home.

"Eddy, you've been here before?" Double D asked once him and his companions were inside.

"Nope, a good place to check for supplies." Eddy stated having already start scavenging. Johnny and Edd followed suit and saw they were in the kitchen. Eddy had left to what they assume was the living room. The other two searched the kitchen, opening cabinets and seeing the shelves empty, but continued on, checking under the sink to see cleaning supplies.

"Double D, do you think we can use this stuff for something?" Johnny asked and showed the collection of cleaning items. Three years ago, Eddward Silver would gladly take the cleaning supplies, but only view the objects as a waste of space. He shook his head no and continued to look. They searched everything else and the kitchen was completely empty, spoiled foods and flies were in the now open fridge and all cabinets open and empty. The two moved on to the living room and didn't see Eddy, but saw that it looked like he went through. Many of the furniture was moved from their spot of three years, leaving marks of where they once rested in the carpet floor. There were stairs leading the second floor and they can softly hear Eddy's quick footsteps.

Johnny and Eddward double checked the living and saw it was barren of anything of use. The leader and young man were to head upstairs with Eddy until they saw a hall that lead to a door that Eddy possibly overlooked. Johnny went down the hall and Eddward resumed upstairs. Once on top of the stairs he saw that was an open door leading to a bathroom and the cabinets open and things scattered on the floor. A room door was untouched on the right of the bathroom and looking to his right, Edd saw that Eddy was searching three bedrooms. Edd took the left, of what he assumed, bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw the room was actually a stairway to the attic. Eddward stopped and stared into the darkness, a flash of a memory came across his thoughts and took a unconscious step back. He remembered the first time he was in an attic and locked inside at a young age. So dirty, dark, it took a long time for anyone to find him and after that, never ventured into an attic alone again.

"_Get a grip Eddward, it has been years since that incident. You can get over it, you can just take a step and start to climb the stairs."_ Eddward's thoughts only caused him to look at the attic.

"You still scared of an attic, really?" Eddy's voice caught him off guard and he spun around in mid strike, Eddy already sidstepped the attack.

"Shut up, I am trying to get over it." Edd said once he realized who it was and turned back to stare at the attic.

"Just get up there, attics could have anything of use, I am right behind you." Eddy reasurred him with a smile. Tried to as the leader could only sigh and stare back at the attic. It was until Eddy started to push him into the attic and with him complaining that made them both go into the attic. Entering with flashlights in hand they saw the attic and everything from the stacked boxes, random objects on the floor, and the window that barely gave any light was covered in dusk. Eddy gained a twinkle in his eye and started to search, his flashlight moving around haphazardly.

Edd got a random box and started to search it after putting the flashlight in his mouth. Opening he saw that it was clothes, and he started to pack up the clothes items. They needed clothes for a number of things such as: improvised bandages, clothing, blankets, cleaning, traps, and for anything else they could think of. It was one of the things that were a top priority for their survival. Those priorities were food, ammunition, construction materials and tools, medicine, clothes and fabrics, melee weapons, firearms, and finally, the least important and more of self entertainment, books and any form of literature.

Eddward Silver finished packing the little amount of clothes in his pillow case. He saw that the box still had some toys and rummaged through it and saw nothing of use. Another box was next and it was again toys, but still went through and found nothing of use once again. Edd glanced behind him and saw Eddy go through a box quickly and come back with a dismayed expression.

"How is it going Eddy?" The archer questioned and the speedy scavenger looked at him with the same expression.

"Not that good as I thought, almost done with the boxes over here and only found some tools, clothes, and that's it. Everything else is nicknacks and useless junk that we can't use for anything." Eddy looked through another box after speaking and paused. "But look what I found."

Edd was still looking at the eighteen year old as he pulled out an old kitchen timer. He looked through and saw that it was an old kitchen set of knives, a collection of knives really. Edd moved and saw the same thing as Eddy and gasped.

"He must have been a collector of knives, I remember these on that blasted television of Ed's. If my memory is right, some these were once hundreds of dollars in value." Edd said and wielded a long sharp knife with a curve, it was light and fast, he stabbed a box and it slid through with little effort, and sharp. He liked it and put it in his knife holder that once belonged to his old one.

"Want me to take all of these, I know you like collecting sharp stuff Double D?" Eddy asked and said boy in question answered by putting the knives, all in special cases that covered the sharp edges and put them into his bag, every last one.

The two Eds continued the searching and found nothing of actual use besides some pans and pots that can be used as weapons or cooking. They left and they had to wonder where Johnny was while they were up there.

"He went down a hall downstairs." Double D said and ran down the stairs with his pillow sack half full and on his back. Eddy was behind him, a slight cluttering from his back which was part way full. They went down the hall and burst through the door. Johnny pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Eddy and Edd.

"Wow, you guys gave me a good scare. Almost killed you guys." Johnny said and put his pistol back in his back pocket. He turned around and they saw that there was a pickup large pickup truck that they just noticed.

"Johnny what the hell were you doing?" Eddy questioned as he saw the garage had tools on a workbench.

"Someone was here." Johnny said lifting himself up into the holding area of the truck.

"How do you know?" Edd inquired. Eddy was raiding the tool bench of the many tools and material. Double D came into the back part of the truck and his eyes widen at the sight.

"Because I found this," Johnny pointed to the stockpile of food. It was a lot. Enough to last them for months if used right. "and the truck was being repaired, almost done even, a few more touches here and there and it could drive. Even had gallons of gas. This guy was well supplied for just himself."

"But where is he? If he survived this long, then he must be out or something. Might be back soon." Double D stated and Johnny shook his head.

"That's a negative Double D. Remember the door we came through, the one broke down and blood everywhere, well, things didn't work out for her," Johnny pointed to a corner and there lay a corpse, bites all over the face, arms, legs, her stomach was open and entrails lay around the body of the female. A pool of blood was around her with half of it dried, her death was recent.

"She didn't die that way, she had a gun on her. The door was broken and ripped up and off the hinges. She took her life before they did. Eddy catch!" Johnny had showed the gun, a revolver, and it had five bullets out of the six and was half covered in blood. He tossed it to Eddy who caught and had a large grin as he examined the weapon like a biologist to a new species of animal.

"Wow, and she was alone. Probably a mechanic." Edd took note of what Johnny said on the status of the car. "She was probably in group with so much food here, maybe. They were probably out and were ambushed by a horde. The others in her group probably died while running and she was the only one here. Ran inside, they followed her on hot pursuit, knocked through the door to the kitchen in a large group, that would explain the blood everywhere, they followed her through the home and she locked herself in the garage. Then offed herself."

"Could have been a detective with that type of thinking Double D." Eddy was done examining the weapon and collecting the tools and came in with the smart boy's story of the woman's death,

"Thanks Eddy. Now what to do with the food, too much for all of us to carry. Especially if we are heading to the location of the scream." Edd confronted their current problem.

"Okay, what about this, we go out and look for the screamer or whatever and on our way back we get the food." Eddy suggested and it sounded like a plan until Johnny expressed his concern.

"What if someone else comes and take it?" Eddy gave a scoff.

"Who would come and take it? Not that many survivors dumb ass." Eddy stated with a hint of annoyance.

"But we know that there are other survivors. It is surprising in the least now, after three years, that we just discovered survivors here. Maybe there are others around, I say we take some of the food and go find the scream, we come back and load up the rest if it isn't taken." Edd made a compromise for them. The two did as told and packed a few cans of food in their bag and so did Eddward.

"I really hope you're right on this one Double D, I say forget the scream and take the food home, we need it." Johnny said as they were about to leave.

"I hope so too, first the gunshots, now this woman, who knows who else is out there, surviving like us." Double D stated. They made their way to the front door and after making sure it was clear, left to the outside world.

**The next two hours was simply going**from home to home, finding stashes of loot that Johnny marked for later pick-up, slowly heading southeast. They were careful, real careful. They had experience too many close encounters in the past to act even a bit foolish or lax. They never underestimated the enemy, it would only lead to their death. All a lesson learned since Jimmy's death, they became too lax and comfortable and it cost them a close friend's life. It was a lesson to them, no matter what they did to make them safe, they could never let their guard down.

It was then, the time being around three o'clock by the sun that peeked through the clouds every few minutes. The clouds were starting to grow in size and were about ready to block out the sun, some looked like rain clouds to Eddy. It was then they ended up at the mall.

The mall was Peach Grand Mall. It was a large mall with a large parking lot. In that parking lot were hundreds, if not thousands, of Soulless wandering around. What caught their attention, on the other hand, was the Soulless that were very different. The mutations. Edd immediately got out his journal and started a sketch with Johnny's binoculars coming into handy. They hid in a group of bushes that lined the highway that was in between them and the mall, hundreds of cars lay abandon and rusted, doors open, items scattered, and greenery was overcoming some of the cars.

"Double D, I think we are going to have trouble." Eddy pointed towards a Soulless that was scaling the wall of the mall effortlessly and with great speed. Eddy's eyes were good enough that he didn't need the binoculars to notice.

"I know, none of them have ever done that. They have," Double D adjusted the zoom. " long claws going through the wall, I can't really tell it, but I think I see the holes from them in the brick wall."

"Let me see," Edd handed the binoculars to Eddy. With his eyesight and binoculars, he might as well been looking through a microscope at a germ. The leader could never get over Eddy's natural eyesight and his own "zoom" with his eyes. Eddy used to always act like he forgot the details, like he was never the observant type when he thought of scams, and overlooked many things in school and acted like a kid with a big ego and dumb arrogance. That was until Eddward and Edward stumbled upon Eddy's secret back door in his closet one day while looking for him and found a completely different side.

Eddy was quite simply a gun nut and had a wide collection of old and modern weapons and ammunition. He took detailed sketches of guns and their parts, tool, he had an old World War II rifle that he was taking apart on the day they found the secret bunker. Eddy never used the guns until he went on holidays to the country and said he would shoot all day at cans and beer bottles from his grandpa.

"Yeah, long ass claws that can probably rip anyone apart. Damn they can move fast, really fast." Eddy saw one start to climb from the bottom and dashed up the wall like a cheetah and was on top in no time.

"If they move that fast while running, we are going to be in a mess of trouble." Johnny didn't have good eyesight from how far they were, but the moving dot that scaled the wall was enough for him to make his own opinion.

"Are there anymore in the crowd that stands out?" Edd asked once he was finished with the sketch, Eddy used binoculars to find anything that stood out. A minute latter, he dropped the goggles to the ground with a soft thud.

"Eddy?" Johnny was the first to ask as he saw the shock and absolute fear imprinted in the marksman's face.

"That is the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life." He said barely under a whisper. He was still staring at it and was sweating.

The leader picked up the binoculars and looked in the direction Eddy was staring at, it was a part of the massive horde in the parking lot of the mall. Edd was confused at what he was scared of, the Soulless had decaying bodies, some of their bones were showing, stomachs were ripped open, and their clothes all raged and with most of the Soulless nude. The Soulless came with usually two legs, one or two arms. A lot of them were missing hands, fingers, lower jaws, had rotting flesh and hanging skin, revealed bones. Their skin was usually a dark dirty brown, pale white, gray, sometimes purple, green, and red due to muscle being shown. The one thing was the same for them, all had glowing red or white eyes. They were not a pretty sight at all, but Eddy was acting as if it was three years ago when they were all were sick to their core from seeing just one of them. Now they were use to it.

Eddward continued to scan the horde for the "horrible thing" and was about to stop and ask Eddy if he was seeing things until he saw it himself. He nearly dropped the binoculars and his face imaged Eddy's face which seemed stuck on his usually grinning face.

What he was looking at was not something that he could ever get use to, something that would haunt him to the end of his days. The thing that he was looking, he didn't know what to call it. It was far from a simple Soulless, it had two arms, and it's skin was gray. But it's face and body were of something else. Where there should be eyes were nothing but black sockets, seeming almost like an endless abyss that seemed to stare at your very soul, a very different sight from the usual glowing eyes. Then there was the mouth, twice the size of any man and stretched to both sides of the head. It's nose gone with a hole that had sharped points on the side and opened and closed as if it was sniffing The two arms that were mentioned were coming where the stomach should be and had claws that decorated it's arms and more holes that were ringed with sharp pointing white things. The chest was wide open, but it wasn't due to rotting flesh or from death, it was a round circle and it opened and closed slightly. On further inspection, he saw teeth that lined around the inside like a sharp and seem just as pointy. Then the legs were slightly fused together, taking away the reproductive organs and it walked with an obvious limp.

"What the fuck has this world gone to?" This caught Eddy and Johnny off-guard due to Edd's strong language. Before the outbreak, the smartest boy barely used any type of offensive language and swearing, after the outbreak began he started to use "damn", "shit", and "bastard", but any other word was left unused. They were hearing it from Edd for the first time.

"Let me see what's all the hubbah about." Johnny said and took the binoculars. Edd started to sketch it, not needing to look up. The image burned in his. Johnny dropped the binoculars once he saw and took a step back and landed on his behind in utter shock.

"I guess Ed was right about the mutations. But this is something else." Eddy said after a minute of silence.

"I finished, lets get out of here." Edd said and folded his journal in his chest pocket. He stood and was about ready to run.

"Wait, there's something else." Edd hated Eddy's eyes now. He just wanted to leave and forget about the thing, even if he would have to tell the others about it and show the sketch to them, it would give a few hours to at least let the image slip. He felt that was impossible. He saw it, even with his back towards the object of his to his back, it was in his brain. It was going to stay.

The fearful teen turned with his hesitation obvious and knelled at his original position. His two friends exchanged worried glances. This Edd was new to them. Sure, Edd, like the rest of them, had fears and feared the Soulless, but the thing they saw really shook him to the core. It was like he killed his parents again. When Ed and Eddy all found him weeping with a drenched knife of his father's blood. The body of the man was stabbed multiple times and the head once where the knife sat. There was a trail of blood on the stairs and wall that was from the bedrooms upstairs and around the living room and ended at the center where the dead father and living son. None of them went up there. Edd was in a pool of blood and Ed and Eddy had dragged him out, he was scared and a wreck for a few weeks. One time Ed caught him about to hang himself and Eddy saw him play with a gun and point it in his head or mouth multiple times. All foiled attempts of course.

Only Eddy and Ed knew about it. About what he went through and didn't dare speak a word to the others. They grew closer and had each others' back on a brotherhood level. For a while it would be just the three of them out on scouting. The three had teamwork and work wordlessly and with synchronization on a different level. Ed was the muscle and took out most of the Soulless. Eddy scouted and when they wanted to go somewhere he was the one to take out the Soulless from a far and keep watch over the other two. Double D was the one who gave a route, told them where to go, planned things out, made things click in place of a strategy that had a good chance of succeeding. They had brains, wits, and muscle and that made them all the more efficient. Nothing could stop them once they were together. They were brothers, not by blood, but they felt like they were.

**Eddy looked to one of his closest **friends, one of two of his truest friends, and grabbed him by the shoulder with a firm squeeze. There was no words exchange and Johnny didn't want to interfere. He could feel that they needed the silence.

"What did you see Eddy?" Edd said after a few minutes passed and had his journal back out to a fresh page.

"That." Eddy pointed and it was another mutation. One a pleasant sight when compared to the _thing _they saw. It was amazed that they didn't see it at first, it was, along with many others of the same size, walked on it's meaty and huge hands, the legs were fused together and like a long tail. The arms were muscular and the size of three Ed's put together. The head was large and had wide, glowing eyes. The mouth upon a zoomed in was nonexistent. Weird and was weirder when they saw that the stomach opened and had sharp teeth around the edges. The "tail" was long and had sharp bones at the end. They noticed that when the huge monsters walked by the other Soulless moved out of it's way, they feared it.

The Soulless, Ed, Nazz, Kevin, and him had to deduced, had a structure of leadership. Obviously they didn't know any sort of actual leadership, but it worked like this: communications through groans, moans, and if one goes, two or more will follow, thinking that the one going has found a source of food. A Soulless was never alone, it was rare for them not to be, if there was one, then two more were bound to be around just a few feet and two more for those two more. The big Soulless was feared, the Soulless avoided them, it walked with the sense that it was an alpha and none of them could do nothing to change it.

The Soulless that climbed walls, and the horrendous creatures they had saw, all stepped back and away just like the regular Soulless.

"There the ones in charge of them all." Edd said as he examined the things move around and the reaction of the Soulless and took a detailed sketch of the beast with notes.

"I can tell Sockhead." Eddy hadn't use that name in a long time. Two years once he thought about it. Double D took off his hat one day and never put it on. It has lost some meaning, but Eddy hoped that the familiarity of the name would get Edd back on track faster.

"Now we know there structure because look at the other mutations." Johnny had the binoculars and now and told them that the Soulless were avoiding the other mutations too, not as much as the big one, but still avoid them.

"They know they are different, that they have something they don't and could kill them in a matter of moments." Eddy said and it was common sense. If someone had something that was unique to them, made them the better person over countless others, then you will have a fear for them or respect them as superior.

"There are so many of them, the mutations. How long have they been here?" Johnny voiced the thought they had in the back at of their heads. How long did they not know of it, how long before these mutations would come to them?

"Who knows," Double D said and looked at the sky and the sun was at the position of what he guessed was about six o'clock. It would set in a few hours. They needed to head back. "but we must leave now. The scream must be further Southeast, but it is dangerous at night with them out. This information is too precious for us to go further and get jumped. Let's get to the house and get that food and go home. Should be there by midnight if the hordes are back."

The two others nodded. The Soulless for some weird reason were stronger, faster, senses increased at night. When they acted like nothing was there during the day, they acted as if there was an entire group of people at one spot at night. They got their backs, Johnny and Double D's were full and Eddy was halfway. Edd forced him to stop gathering for the food. Eddy was strong to carry all the weight and sacrificed he best skill over his aim, speed. Eddy was a natural sprinter, easily able to outrun any of them.

They were about to leave until they heard the screech. The same screech heard a few days, the same screech that made them feel more fear than the three years combined. In that moment of the screech, once they heard it first, made them froze, made them rigid with chills down their backs, to their core. They felt fear, terrified, it was absolute, nothing could describe that feeling. It was the same for them at the moment, but it was louder and the effects just as powerful as before and stronger.

They turned and saw the scary beast that made them all scared with it's mouth wide open, showing the rows upon rows of long, sharp, needle-like teeth and the blood that sputtered out as it let loose its powerful scream, with the other ones just like it doing the same. The giant Soulless did so well but with a mighty roar from the big mouth on the stomach.

The entire sound was enough for Edd, Eddy and Johnny to stay still, too afraid to move, too afraid to do anything but listen. Even when it was over, they were staying in their same position. It was the sound of thunder that made them flinch and the downpour of rain began.

**So there it is. Wow, a lot of things had happened in this chapter. This chapter is something that I must say that really gives the information about the protagonists' main enemy. The Soulless and the mutations are of my own creation, the description I gave them is inspire from other sorts of fiction and movies. I bended them to my will and made them my own. Like the giant Soulless, I simply thought of the Tank from Left 4 Dead and made my twist on it with the tail and mouth on the stomach. The scary one I just thought of on my own at the moment and just went with it. The one that scaled the walls were of inspiration from the Feral of the State of Decay which I hope comes to Xbox One soon as I love State of Decay and play it on the Xbox 360. It was just crazy and I enjoyed it greatly.**

**But what do you guys think? Did I do well, any grammar mistakes, any good things you saw, were the mutations really unique. Do you have any mutations that I could give a look at. The names of the mutations in this chapter would be revealed in the next chapter as the story continues. I have a pre-plan in my head so don't think it will be random as shit, there is a plan in this story. A plan that I will follow as much as I could.**

**I also implemented some writing techniques that I learn from reading Little Brother by Crow Doctorow, a great book, I suggest reading it. What he did was that when there was a transition or a beginning of a chapter, he would make it bold and larger and a different format. I think when I post it, it would just be bold, hopefully it would be the size I wanted. **

**But I will do that now instead of saying "at this place, at this time with this character" and so on. I would sneak the location in the text and the time I will do the same. If you all have any other writing techniques for me to try or at least look at them tell me in a review or PM. I am always on the lookout for the criticism, to get better to see what you guys think of when you read the chapter, please send me this, please. I like to thank everyone who had reviewed, followed, favorite, and PMed me things you like, things you want to see happen, your hopes, your dislikes, send me things like that and I will not turn you away. Bring it! **

**So with that,**** leave you my fellow Revolutionaries until the next chapter. Peace and stay safe out there, keep writing and reading and never stop thinking as you are all are the beginning of a Revolution. **

**See you on the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Chapter 3: Home and Downpour.**


	3. Episode One III: Home and Downpour

**Hello, hello my fellow Revolutionaries!**

**And we are back with more Outbreak Chronicles, the series is going good so far, I read all of your reviews and I appreciate them greatly. I always respond to questions as soon as I can. My internet is currently off at home, so I uploaded the chapters for The Five That Changed and Outbreak Chronicles at my local library and its a one hour session, two sessions per day. I respond to you guys as fast as possible when I do. I really want to thank you guys for reviewing, for asking questions, for telling me what you like, and so on. I know I am like a broken record with the thank yous but I can't help saying it.**

**As of now, Book One: The Five That Changed is finished and everyone loves the ending, I was hoping for that. The ending line is what I am most proud of especially with Ed, the most loved character in my eyes, saying that line. It was probably the best way to end it there. I was going to go on, but then I sat and thought and said, "Boom, ending it there.". I also mentioned that the next book will not be out for a few months, because of schooling getting in the way, and will be around the Holidays, maybe Thanksgiving or around Winter break for me.**

**Enough of this, let us go into more Outbreak Chronicles and thanks for the support of the original mutations guys, I try my best.**

**Chapter 3: Home and Downpour**

**Ed gave a yawn.** The job he does is boring most of the time. Not much happens for him when he is on guard duty. It was truly monotonous, getting up every ten minutes and walking around the platform, searching for any sort of danger. The eighteen year old could only sigh. He loved doing it because he was protecting his friends in some way besides his traps scattered around the perimeter. Ed memorized the "safe area", where his traps guarded them, kept them safe as much as possible. Ed knew that he had about thirty traps, all different from one another, and the making of the perimeter of the "safe area". The perimeter started around three hundred feet of the cabin in every direction. More than enough space for Rolf's crops.

He glanced to the west and a little over the treeline, he could see the roof of the tree house Eddy used. It was out of the perimeter, he didn't like that Eddy was so far, but he trusted his friend and knew that he could defend himself. When Eddy was out to the tree house he was a good three miles away.

"_Besides,"_ Ed thought. _"Eddy is a fast runner, nothing could catch him."_ Ed remembered the good times. Before the Outbreak, when each day was lived in fear and their parents were still alive.

Ed never saw his parents. Sarah did. They were out in the marketplace when it hit, Sarah came looking for him at the gas station he worked, screaming, crying, and covered in blood. It was horrible. Through her sobs, he told her some strange man came and attacked them from an alleyway they were walking by. The man tackled his mom and bit her neck, his dad had fought back by throwing the man off and into the wall, breaking his neck. His mom was already dead when the action was done and his dad sob as he tried to call 911, he was attacked by the same man he threw to the wall, neck twisted but his bite was still just as strong when he bit through the back of his father's head, Sarah ran when she saw blood. Came to him,

Ed took it hard. He wanted to cry with Sarah as well, he eventually did. They sat for, what he thought, a good thirty minutes just crying. Ed recovered, he believed that if his parents were gone, if that they really died, then he had grow up. End his facade of being an idiot, to stop acting like a child and become the man that needed to protect Sarah. He took Sarah, took her away to their home, she was still crying. He carried her effortlessly. He ran fast as well. Faster than he ever had. The marketplace was becoming what he thought it would be. There was fighting, confusion, people on their phones calling for help, Ed knew that it wouldn't work. He felt it. They were on their own. Once they were at home, he left Sarah in his basement, who was very reluctant and vulnerable, eventually he took him with her instead.

He met up with Eddy. Who was in his home, unaware of what was going on. After he informed him, sadly and about to let out a fresh amount of tears, of what happened with his parents, Eddy called his parents who were with his only living family, his mom's parents, his dad's two brothers, and his own brother. They were stuck in traffic coming back from their "grown up" outing. Eddy was going to call back after he helped find Double D. He never did. The phone lines were down by then. They then found Eddward, in his home, with his father in front of him on the floor. Ed left Sarah outside. Ed saw the knife and the stab wounds, at the time, they didn't know the virus was the dead coming back to life. Everyone knew that the flue was going around, that Edd's father and mother had caught it and had to stay home from work. They believed Edd had killed his father, Eddward felt that too, even to this day when they now knew that he was dead before, Edd felt that he killed his dad.

After pulling him away, they left the home. Never looked back. They found the other neighborhood kids in the next two hours. Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, and Jimmy lost contact with their parents. They were at work, the calls they made did not get through, phone lines were dead. Eddy tried even with that information, nothing. They found Johnny with a stranger, he was bitten in his arm. They didn't know at the time what it meant. They stopped the blood. He was bitten recently when they found him, just mintues before, it took an hour for him to turn. Ed to fight with him and nearly got infected himself until Kevin saved him by smashing the TV on the man's head. The body was thrown out.

After that, they spent the night at Eddy's home. They turned on the news, found out what was happening on a global scale. The marketplace, which was filled with chaos and death, was just a small area. There was other spots, downtown, malls, traffic, apartments, cities across the nation, all were suffering death, people were being bitten, people getting back up and attacking others. It was a epidemic, a virus with no cure. The electricity was on for a few hours, then random blackouts happened, then after the fourth blackout on the next day, it never came back on. They were left on their own. They waited for a week. They never left to the outside, they stayed locked in Eddy's home until-

"Ed," Said boy was brought out of his reminiscing by their hunter, Kevin. "I'm taking over the watch."

"What time is it?" Kevin looked to his watch and to everyone it was the only working one in the world . It was a pocket watch his grandfather passed on to him

"Two: thirty seven." Ed sighed. It has been five hours since Edd, Eddy, and Johnny left. He hoped they were safe.

Ed didn't argue as he relieved his post and gave Kevin the watch. Kevin looked frustrated. Ed could tell that there was either nothing in the snares and for him to hunt, or very little to really be something of a catch. He still asked.

"How were the snares?" Ed was greeted with sharp and frustrated eyes. Despite the negative energy. He felt glad to see those eyes. They had a soul in them, unlike the Soulless' eyes.

"Not good. Three rabbits, one squirrel, not enough." Kevin, since the beginning, was the main meat provider for them. The amount of food to Ed was enough for Ed. Anything counted to him, no matter how big and small. He told Kevin. He scoffed.

"I understand everything counts, but a good amount of game is what we need. Who knows if they will find something out there." Kevin said.

"I know, fours days left of food though, no need to worry so much." Ed felt that he was speaking fool's words. Days flew by quickly.

"Four days. It will be gone before we know it." Kevin supported Ed's feeling. It would be gone before they knew it.

Ed left Kevin to work. Ed had already checked his traps before the group left out. A few Soulless were caught. The trapper removed them and reset the traps. He dumped the bodies far from the traps. HE went down the stairs and was on the second floor of the cabin. Five doors were there. One to his left and right, one a few feet away on the side of the one to his right, and two down the hall and pass the staircase next to each other. The cabin was larger than normal cabins and could fit two families comfortably with its many big rooms. Ed and Sarah shared a room, everyone else had their own. The siblings' room was on the first floor, along with Kevin's, Eddy's, and Edd's room. Nazz,Johnny, and Rolf slept on the second floor. Jimmy used to sleep on the second floor. The one extra room was used for exercise.

Ed had exercised with the heavy weights that he kept in his and Sarah's room. The items would be too much for the second floor to handle. Ed went to the room down the hall and on the right of the two doors and looked inside. There was a homemade punching bag, lighter weights, Eddy and Edd made a bike pedaling workout machine from old bike parts. Ed never really cared for the actual name. Everyone was responsible for keeping fit, Sarah would bug them about it to workout when they didn't. She started to push them more after Jimmy, who barely did workout, died. It was a way for her to comfort herself. They were getting stronger meaning they had less chances to die. They all understood and would eventually do it and saw her smiling. They cared for Sarah almost as much as Ed did.

Ed left the room. He always liked to peek inside everyone's room to see how it was. It comforted him a little when he did. It was strange. He looked to the room next to the exercise room, it was Johnny's.

The room for such a strange boy was fairly standard. A bed, dresser, a few candles lay in the boarded window seal, some books on the ruffled bed. Johnny didn't have Plank no more, he grown out of him weeks before the Outbreak. Besides being a good scavenger, Johnny knew the most about medicine. Had a book on what plants could be used for a number of ailments. He went with Kevin on his hunts to find those plants and made what over medicine he could for us. Ed was told by the boy that hid parents owned a pharmacy and that he gloated he knew about medicine. He was their "doctor" for when they got sick, though it was rare for them to get sick or hurt. The boy still collected and read the books, just in case. He kept everything under his bed. Ed could see some books and cases with plant samples peaking out. He closed the door and went to the next room.

It was Nazz's. The door was across from the staircase. He looked inside and saw a plain room with the same look to Johnny's except with a lot more books, more pillows, two dressers, and a pink blanket. Nazz read mostly mystery and thriller books, he remembered her once saying to him a while ago, and cook books. Said girl was actually sitting on her bed, asleep and a book in hand. He closed the door softly. She needed her rest. Nazz, Sarah, and Rolf were the ones to venture out away from the Cabin least. Rolf would tag along sometimes, Sarah went two times and that was it, Nazz would venture out to see what it was like and release some personal stress. The girl was no pushover, in fact, she was deadly with a knife, more so than Edd who had a habit of collecting knives and practicing. Edd once told him he saw her with one of his knives, practicing strikes to imaginary Soulless. She was fast was all the genius said.

He went to the door left of the staircase to the balcony. Rolf's room. Rolf's room was not simple. Like Rolf, his bed was really a pile of animal furs and his blanket was a large black bear pelt. On the walls were weird foreign decorations. He had a few books himself and candles. His window, unlike everyone else which was boarded up with wood, was covered with animal furs. Ed could never really understand Rolf's tradition, they were cool, but confusing. Rolf was still outside, farming. Rolf was valuable to them for that skill, really valuable. They had livestock once. Once. Food was low. The livestock was food. He left that room and came upon Jimmy's.

Jimmy's room was not that well visited. Not since his death. The guilt, no matter how many times he was told, was too much for him. His eyes were sadden. He missed the boy. Ed was no fool. Jimmy was weak, he didn't have any skills that can contribute to the group, nothing for him to do. He was also a little lazy. But he was changing, he took an interest with Johnny with medicine and Kevin with hunting. He was learning from Kevin how to shoot, he sucked at aiming and the gun scared him, but the hunter would say that he was improving. He was good with medicine, a natural, Johnny said. He was physically weak and couldn't really do much. He whined too. Yet, he was changing, he got good enough with a gun that he could go with them for scavenging. It was his first and last time.

Ed moved away from the room. He still wasn't ready to go in there. Ready to see the room where the boy he had let die once slept peacefully. He went downstairs. To Edd's room. It was a plain, neat bed. And one dresser was all that was normal. On the wall was an array of knives and blades that Edd would collect and train in. There was special cases on his dresser that held his special knives and throwing knives. He barely used them and Nazz was starting to becoming really good. Double D also shared to him and Eddy might give his knives to Nazz since he only collected them for hobby most of the time. But he would keep one of the blades. It was a small katana, the name escaped him of what it's actual name was, but it was sharp and the sheath was beautiful. Double D said he had roots in the Asia and found the blade to belong to his family, it was a heirloom. It was still dangerous and sharp as any normal blade and Eddward kept it maintenance. Besides that he also had many books stacked around his room as there were blades. There was some on his bed, a lot under his bed, a lot stacked on the side of the bed facing the window, reaching to the window. Everyone would usually come and take books, the daily reader would barely care, he had enough to read. He read anything, magazines, old newspapers, any genres, yet no comic books. He disliked comic books.

Leaving the room, Ed turned to the room next to Double D. It was the Inventor's Room. Eddy and Edd's workshop that was full of a bunch of tools, a homemade furnace, an anvil, scraps of metal, wood, leather, wires, cables, anything that could be changed to fit their needs was there. The furnace was made from a how-to survival book that they stumbled upon on a scavenge. It was hard to built, materials were scarced, but after a year they did it. The two made many things, from holster, to weapons, blades, traps for Ed, little art creations to show, projectiles, knives, tools, they were currently working on a fence for Rolf's crops and Edd was doing a small surprise for Nazz. Her birthday was coming in a week and he was making her multiple knife holster. It was made from the stockpile of leather that they had. It would be her seventeenth birthday. While birthdays were certainly not like it was years ago, it was still fun, small gifts, some treats, sometimes some cake. It was a little normal and a distracted them for a few hours from the real world, it was just celebrating.

He left and went to Kevin's room. The hunter actually was just a normal room. Nothing really special. He skinned his animals outside and turned it into leather. There was nothing really. The only thing that stood out was the small tools he used on his assault rifle for repairs or for fun. He left and went to Eddy. It was normal too, Eddy kept all of his weird things at the tree house. He was there most of the day. Leaving only when he sees the mirror flashing for him to come over.

The front door opened and Ed turned to see Sarah come in. Sarah looked tired.

"Why are you so tired looking?" Ed asked. He noticed the dirt on her hands and clothes.

"Farming with Rolf is harder than I thought. And dirtier." Sarah answered with a giggle and headed for the bathroom. They didn't have gas, running water, but they had a generator that was used only for storage and powered by solar panels, Double D, Ed, and Eddy had worked effortlessly for months to make the gas power generator solar powered AND to produce little sound. It broke down every once in a while, but it was still good. Kept the room they kept the food nice and cold. The bathroom had a bucket and sponge and that was it and was used for laundry. Kevin was actully working on trying to make a shower for them, and something for them to make the water warm for them without needing to put it over the fire.

Sarah requested for some clothes and Ed went to retrieve them. The Green sibling's room had two beds and two dressers. Ed went over to her dresser, glancing at his stockpile of comic books. He reached in and got a blue shirt and blue sweat pants. Ed looked to Sarah's book and saw the lone book on her bed, it was_ George and Caesar_ by Christian Cameron. A good book in Ed's opinion, a little advance for Sarah. Ed went on and gave her the clothes, she thanked him. Ed went to the living room and sat on the couch. The living room was a decent size. When it was raining, everyone would sit around and chat, tell stories, laugh, have fun. Ed smiled. It were the few moments where everything was normal. Like the world outside didn't exist. There were two couches, one recliner, a glass table, an empty TV stand that had books stacked on it. There were game boards under the table, chess, checkers, kids games, and cards. Pass times besides a book.

Sarah came and joined her brother. They both played some checkers. They both were bad at it. They followed the written instructions as best as they could. They ignored them and just played it their way. To them it was more fun. They played for a long time and they heard thunder and a flash of lightning come from the cracks of the boards. Soon, it started to rain heavily. A soaked Kevin came down from the stairs and the two siblings gave some chuckles at him. Kevin sighed at the laughter, wasn't really funny, even then he gave a slight smile and head to change into his normal clothes. It was a tight orange shirt and pants. He wore sneakers. Kevin Hass had a towel in hand as he dried himself off. His ginger hair was now free and wild and reached the bottom of his neck He joined the siblings.

"Raining too hard to even see two feet, where the hell it came from I will never know." Kevin said drying his face. He saw the scattered pieces of checker pieces and the still smiling faces of the current two players.

"Tried playing checkers again?" Kevin asked with a knowing grin. Rolf came in a second later and soaked just as much as Kevin. He went to his room to dry off.

"Yep. Keyword: tried." Sarah answered. They continued and Kevin watched. Rolf, in a new pair of clothes, joined the watching as well.

"**Where the hell does a** storm like this come about?" Johnny whispered looking out the window and seeing the heavy rain. He couldn't see far.

"I don't know. We can't go out just yet. We have to wait for it to lighten up." Eddy said at the same tone. He had checked and made sure the doors were locked and windows were as well.

"Lets rest for a while. Try to figure out these mutations, get some detail notes and assumption." Eddward said and made a motion to go upstairs. They were drenched. The three couldn't do anything about it. The air would dry their clothes for them.

"I couldn't agree more." Eddy spoke.

Johnny and Eddy followed Double D upstairs. There was just three rooms, once belonging to a family. It was in one room that Johnny stumbled upon a nasty sight, the family was in the bed with bite marks on various parts of their body. There was a gun in the hand of the father at the end of the bed. In the middle was the little boy that was no older than nine, a dried brown opening on his small head of his decaying body. Then the mother with the same circle on her head, they were dressed in pajamas, as if they were going to sleep. Johnny left and throw up from the smell and the sight. He was the weakest to the sight of something like that. Eddy checked, taking the gun, and came out. He guessed they were dead for about two years.

"Probably knew what would happen if they got bit. Died as a family." Eddy said. It was not uncommon to them. On many of their scavenges they would find the same sight with different people, different kids, some of them even saw their old peers laying with their families. It was probably Johnny's first time seeing something like that.

"You okay?" Double D asked the sixteen year old Johnny who was breathing hard, his breakfast was down the stairs.

"Y-y-yea." Johnny said shakily. He stood with a shudder. Edd went to another room, seeing that it was empty, ushered the others in. It was the little boy's. The room was what was expected for a child. Toys were strewn all over the floor, walls were painted a bright orange color, the bed was messing with an orange and blue blanket and sheets. Drawer and small closest that was slightly open. Eddy kicked the toys out of the way to make a sitting area for the three on the carpet floor. They sat. Double D got out his notebook and flipped to the sketches that had rooms on the side for notes, he first turned to the one that screeched. The most hideous thing in his eyes.

"So this one. It screeches." Edd said putting the notebook, open, on the ground in the middle of them. Eddy turned it to his side.

"Since Soulless are attracted by sound, they can be a lot of trouble for just one of them. They can draw in hordes, and with multiple amounts of them, well we can get what me and you saw in the last few nights." The massive horde. Eddy looked at the detailed sketch, a cold feeling filled him. Johnny took his turn at looking at it.

"Let's not forget the mouth, or mouths, it's huge especially when open. Then there is the one of the chest, and the arms, and the claws. It probably isn't faster than a regular wandering Soulless for the legs being fused like that." Johnny noted.

"I hate to be the one caught in its grasp. The teeth are all sharp, needle-like and are rowed like a shark's teeth. It probably bites all over the body of a victim, eats it in different parts, one for the mouth, chest, and arms. Horrible way to die." Edd said. He took the notes on the side of the sketch and drew arrows to the parts related.

"It probably doesn't really gets it food. While it might have a good grab, it could be easy to avoid due to being slow, if Johnny is right that is, it relies on numbers like the Soulless. Screeches to bring them in. Uses its own kind to get what it wants." Edd said next.

"So the primary way of attack is the screech. Think of being up close to that thing when it screams. Could blow our heads offs or knock us out." Johnny held a point. It was indeed a loud one.

"It also uses the screech to bring in other Soulless as a secondary, maybe to back it up." The leader said.

"Okay, we have all the other stuff down, what do we call it?" Eddy asked.

"I have a good name for it," Eddward said. The seventeen year old had been thinking of what to call it ever since he saw it. "Beacon."

"Beacon?" Eddy and Johnny questioned.

"Yes, like a beacon it attracts something to it. Even if it uses its screeching to attack, it will attract the Soulless anyway, like a beacon." Edd explained. The other two thought about it. They agreed a minute later. Edd wrote it down and went to the next mutation. It was the one that scaled the wall.

Nothing was really noticeable about it. The mutation had a skinner body and sharp long claws on it's hands and feet. It was fast. The speed it scaled the Peach Grand Mall was inhuman. They had a fear that it was fast on the ground too and able to chase anything down. The claws were sharp and if they could cut through brick they could just as easily cut through flesh and bone. It was something they had to fear. Something probably faster than Eddy. Eddy came up with a name. He called it Agile. They agreed, it's agility probably something it use with its ability to climb buildings.

Next was the big one. The big and strong. They came up with a name for it already. They called it Alpha. It was the one in charge. The strongest of the Soulless. They didn't need to think of much of how it eats or attacks. It most likely used its tail for piercing and as a safe guard for behind it. It used its meaty arms as a way to use its superior strength to crush through walls and people. It could probably kill any of them with just one hit.

"So we have the Beacon, Agile, and Alpha as our mutations." Edd said and reread the notes he made. He and Eddy feared one thing once they returned: Ed. Ed took a habit of figuring the Soulless out and the mutations would make him want to study them. To figure them out. They knew it. Once they were finished telling the others, he would want to go and get at least one of them to study.

"Yep. It is going to be trouble for us." Johnny said. The three mutations would be challenge to fight. One was able to move fast, one was able to attract a horde, and one was strong, really strong. They were going to be up for a big fight in the future if they encountered them.

"Why," Edd started to get his companions' attention. "were there so many there I wonder?"

"Actually, you got a point there. There was a lot of them. Too many to just wander around. Why not migrate like any other horde?" Eddy said. It was common for Soulless to not stay in one place for long. To move along to somewhere else if food couldn't be found.

"The only reason for them staying would be food, survivors." Johnny stated.

"Survivors? But where did _they_ come from? We've been here for three years and we searched many places with no signs of survivors. Where were they until now?" Edd questioned.

"Maybe from different places. I mean it is common sense that when things are cold, they move faster. So people could be coming from the south to here. Our city is on the border of Canada and the U.S." Eddy said.

"Our winters are bad, Soulless are slower at that time too. Good thing we live in Washington." The leader said.

"But the mall, if there are survivors here, then there has to be a lot of them there." Johnny said. It would make sense. The enemy would have moved on a long time ago if there wasn't. The survivors had to be dug in hard to be able to hold off that many Soulless.

"True." Edd said. He glanced to the window and he could see that it was raining, but it wasn't as heavy as it was before. The young man stood and looked out the window, he could see across the street. They could leave.

"Okay, lets leave. It is still raining, but we can see now. We can go check for the food and head back home." Edd grabbed his journal and headed for the door, the two followers right behind him. They did one sweep of the house and found nothing they didn't have. Luckily, there were a few cans of food that they took without hesitation. They covered their noses from the smell of puke from Johnny and left the home. Beforehand, they checked to make sure it was clear.

Once outside, they started to run and their shoes splashed the water on the ground as they ran.

**The three scavengers reached** the home in no time. There were a few Soulless in the streets, dead. It wasn't from them. They entered the home cautiously and weapons drawn. They saw that the floor had multiple mud tracks. It was leading to the garage. They couldn't tell if the tracks were leaving or going, Kevin could if he was with them.

They looked at each other. They were tense. They moved, weapons ready to fire as they came to the hall, the mud led to the door at the end, it was slightly open. The three young men moved. They pointed their weapons at the door, Johnny turned halfway there to watch their backs. What felt like years were actually minutes as they came to the door. Edd and Eddy glanced at each other. Double D charged in first and before he knew he was hit in the head by something and tackled to the ground. Edd was dazed and could hear shouting. He saw that someone was over him, someone strong, his sight was a little disoriented but the one on him was holding something to him. Something sharp, the shouting intensified and it gave him a headache. The shouting became audible and he can hear Eddy and Johnny shouted at two others who were also shouted.

The smartest Ed's eyesight started to become better. He then saw that the sharp thing pointing at him was being held by a boy around his age. His clothes were dirty, torn, and bloody. His eyes were a dark blue and filled with fear, aggressiveness, and were frantic. His hair was a dark color and his face was light skin but covered in dirt and so was his hair. His mouth was moving, but Edd couldn't understand. He was still dazed. He could only hear the others shouting. Then he could hear him. The sound of the world was now clear to him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The frantic boy shouted over the others clearly to Double D. His voice was hoarse and he breathed heavily.

**Wow, some cliffhanger huh? **

**So that is the third chapter of the Outbreak Chronicles. I have to say that this chapter is pretty good. I say this because it gave insight on the day of the outbreak, you guys saw the inner layout of the cabin, sort of, still more rooms to go.**

**And the mutations got the names. Beacon for the one that looked like something from a horror movie, Agile for the scaling one, and Alpha for the huge Soulless. I like the names, how about you guys? **

**Also, I introduced survivors, yes. I was actually planning on it a little later on. But I got the idea of the ambush at the last second and I felt that it would be a good way to implement the survivors. Especially with the way I did it, of course survivors wouldn't meet on good graces. Of course there is going to be some trouble especially when there is food involved.**

**I have to end it here guys and I thank you all for reading this chapter and for the support. I know I have been putting this chapters out fast, like a few days apart or a week apart, but that is because this story's chapters are not suppose to be long. I decided to do this because it makes it easier to give to you guys. This took me about three days to write up. I have the free time due to summer and I want to use that free time to make these chapters. When school starts, of course with my busy schedule, the updates will be slower so just enjoy the speed of uploading these chapters as it will not last forever, unfortunately. **

**Again thank you for the support of this remake. I hope you all are going to have safe days and keep going strong in your lives, pursue your dreams, accomplish goals, live life. Stay safe Revolutionaries, as you guys are part of the Revolution.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**Chapter 4: Survivors**


	4. Episode One IV: Survivors

**And here we are again with another chapter.**

**Hey guys, here I am working on the next chapter just hours after uploading the last one. I am really getting excited for this story and getting things done quickly and efficiently. I am probably going to upload super fast for a while, like I said in the last chapter, until school starts. So I am running out of things to do for these author notes, but I will not stop doing it. Instead, when I don't have to really say anything to you guys, but a thanks as always for the support of this story. I really have a lot of free time, especially for when I don't have much to do anymore for the weekends. Internet is off at the moment at my home it actually has been off for about two weeks now and I have been going to the library to upload the chapters, respond to PMs, answers questions and so on. **

**Actually, now I have something to say to you guys. Don't stick to FanFiction reading, even though I am a fanfiction writer and that is weird since I do want you guys to read my stories, but don't stick to fanficiton. It is good to always pick a regular book and read it. I do recommend books like _Legend_, _Prodigy_, and _Champion_ by _Marie Lu_,_George and Caesar_ by _Christian_ _Cameron, __Little__Brother_and _Homeland_ by _Cory Doctorow_, _21 Essential American Short Stories_, _Incendiary_ by Chris Cleave, and any book that you can find. It is good and the stories I suggested were very good to me.**

**So without further ado, lets get on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Survivors**

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The boy's voice was hoarse and he breathed heavily. The sharp object was still pointing at his face and was inches away from piercing his skull. There was still shouting between his two and his captives two. Edd has been in situations where he has been close to death too many times. By the Soulless. Another human? He never thought of the situation. Never predicted it. It was so unlikely. Double D decided to answer the question and to show no fear.

"M-m-my name is Eddward Silver!" Edd shouted. The fear was evident. Eddy and Johnny's voices stopped. So did the unknown voices. Edd glanced to the corner of his eyes, he could only see Johnny and Eddy, but not the others. Eddy was gritting his teeth and looked ready to kill, Johnny was not far behind. He looked back at the person above him. He had him pinned by the arms with his feet.

"Friend or Foe?" The one with the sharp object asked in a lighter tone.

"What?" Edd felt dumb for not understanding the question. The seventeen year-old was still shocked by the turn of events.

"FRIEND OR FOE?!" He shouted once again.

"Friend! Friend! We're survivors just like you!" The boy didn't look calmer. His eyes were still frantic, still not trusting Eddward.

"Friend?" The boy questioned as if he never heard the word even if he just spoke it just seconds ago. "Okay."

Edd felt the pressure come off him and he reacted. He pushed the captive off and grabbed his bow. As soon as his use-to-be captor fell on the floor, he grabbed an arrow and drew and held it down. The tides were turned. Now he was the one holding a sharp object at the boy. Edd looked and saw he had a spear. He went back and settled his gaze on the young man who looked fearful. He was covered in sweat, or was it rain? No time to think, the threat was on the floor and he had the upper hand.

"Hey," Edd recognize a girl's voice and turned, she looked just like the boy in regards of clothes, dirty, torn and bloody. They looked like they haven't bathed in a week. Her hair was red and brown from dirt. She had freckles and mint green eyes. She was holding a black crossbow pointed at Johnny."we don't want trouble okay? We just want food that's it."

"Yea," The other survivor was a male, he looked around the age of the one on the ground. He was in the same condition and his skin was light tan and covered in dirt. His eyes were black. He was holding a weird contraption in his hand, but it looked like it was loaded with something that could shoot. It was pointed to his "brother"."We just want food. We haven't eaten in a week, man. Come on."

They all shared one thing: their eyes and a bad smell, haven't bath in a long time. It held fear, frantic, heavy breathing.

_"The mud was fresh, they ran in here when it started to rain. They're scared. We shouldn't be treating them like this. They are other survivors."_ Edd thought. He looked at them all. They were about to kill each other.

"Eddy, Johnny stand down." Double D ordered.

"Double D they-!" Eddy started.

"I said stand down!" Edd added his authority his words. It was rare that he used it so fully, especially to his best friends, but now was not the time. Eddy and Johnny listened. They hesitated, but listened.

"Callie, Dante you can guys put your weapons down too." The boy on the ground said. The two, now known as Callie and Dante, put their weapons down. Eddward did so as well. He held his hand out to the boy who grabbed it with some reluctance.

"The names Techlin, friends call me Tech." The boy, now known as Techlin, stated.

"Well Tech we-"

"We aren't friends." Techlin interrupted.

"Sorry, Techlin, where are you guys from?" Edd had to ask. He was wondering they were coming North to escape the Soulless like they hypothesis a little while ago.

"San Francisco." Techlin answered. That confirmed their suspicion.

"You guys are locals?" Dante asked.

"Yes." Eddy's hand was still twitching next to his pistol that he had put away. He was ready for the first sign of distrust.

"Is this your truck and the food inside?" Callie asked nodding her head to object behind her.

"Yes, the food is. Truck was here already." Edd didn't like lying. But it was theirs. They found it.

"Can we have some, please? We're starving." Techlin asked, almost begging, for the food.

"A few cans." Eddy told sternly. He reached into his bag and threw four cans of food to them. They picked it up greedily.

"Thank you, thank you!" The three said. Techlin used his spear to open the cans. Edd noticed it now. It was well kept. The wood looked strong. The end of the spear was sharp as well and three feet long. The shaft was seven feet. There were two other blades that had the same base as the blade in the middle but curved to the side of the shaft and had jagged edges. There was a small blade at the bottom of the spear. Double D noticed some design on the wood and couldn't tell what it was exactly. The cans were opened and they consumed it with little problem. It was a little disgusting. The cans were finished in no time and they all had content smiles.

"Man, you guys weren't lying about starving." Johnny said. The three chuckled.

"Yeah, we've been traveling on foot for a while. Had some bad encounters with those _things _out there in our way. We've traveled far, really far." Techlin said.

"How did you guys survive with just the three of you?" Edd asked. He was amazed that they traveled this far with just themselves.

"We were in a larger group, about fourteen of us." Techlin said sadly. The other two had the same look. They were the only ones to survive the journey.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Edd didn't want to bring about any pain.

"It's fine. We're over it." Callie lied. Eddy could tell things by their eyes. He had been lied to too many times in his younger days to not notice. He, or his friends, did not pressed further on the subject.

"Where are you guys heading?" Johnny asked.

"We, we really don't know." Techlin looked frustrated with the answer. "We just been heading North. We figured _they _were slower in colder places."

"By _they _you mean the Soulless." Eddy clarified.

"Soulless? That's what you call them? Then yes the Soulless." Dante said.

"You're right, they are slower in the winter, do you guys have a specific destination?" Eddy asked. He was answered with a no. They were figuring they would head to the city and squat down somewhere for a while before continuing up North.

"You guys can stay with us." Edd said after some thought. Eddy looked at him crazily. He turned a grin to the three survivors.

"Let me talk to my associate for a little bit." Eddy took Edd and dragged him to the corner next to the tool bench.

"The fuck is your problem Sock head? Got hit in the head too hard?" Eddy whispered furiously.

"No, my head is very clear Eddy. I was just extending an invitation to join us. There is strength in numbers." Edd said in a whisper.

"Strength in numbers my ass! They had fourteen guys and look at them, they barely survived out there. They will just hinder us." Edd looked at his long time friend as if he grew a second head.

"They won't. Listen, Eddy, we don't know if they will hinder us or not. They can have skills that we need. Plus they are desperate. If they did barely survive then they won't survive once we leave them." Edd argued.

"Have you forgotten those other guys. Each time we have new people over, some type of trouble happens that puts everyone back at the cabin in danger." Eddy spoke no lies. Each time they did offer shelter something bad did happen and did put them all in danger.

"Then lets not forget our food shortage. Four days of food we have left, probably lees now. Three more mouths to feed will only make it worse. Probably make it two days worth of food left!" Eddy put up another good point. Edd was on the fence about it now. He felt he needed to do something. Then he realized something. They were people. They were survivors. They shouldn't be at each others throats, instead they should be helping one another. It was common sense. They all had a cause to work towards: survival.

"Eddy, I have not forgotten the others. I still remember to this day of what happen. But we can't do this. We are human, they are human. We need to work together. In addition, look at all the food in the truck and in your bag. Plus the stashes of food that we found on our way to the mall, we can give them shelter. Just the food in the truck will add on to a weeks worth of food for us. We can let them come!" Eddy looked ready to argue again.

"If something happens, _if _something happens, then I will take responsibility. I will suffer the consequences, okay? Can we agree to that?" Edd asked. Eddy always had trusting issues. He barely trusted his own family. He trusted him and Ed, but that was it. There was some trust between him and the others, but it would take more years for them to really earn his trust. Eddy wanted to argue. He opened his mouth, then grounded them together and gave an angry sigh.

"Fine. Something happens it's all on you Double D." Eddy put his trust in his friend on the matter. Edd was smart. Despite himself feeling that he was wrong, Eddy felt that Edd was making something of a right decision that would be proven to be a right or wrong decision in the future.

"Thank you, Eddy." Edd put his hands on his best friend's shoulder with a light smile. Eddy still had a frown on his face. The two returned to Johnny and the three survivors.

"So do you guys want to join us? We have shelter, protection, food, clean water and others at our base." The leader asked the group. The three looked unsure. Obviously, they didn't seem so happy to be in a group since their last one was torn apart.

"Is it really safe where you are?" Techlin asked with expressed worry. The three locals felt that Techlin was the one in charge of what was left. He was worried for his friends' safety.

"Yes, we are secure." Johnny answered. He was at the door to the hallway. Looking out for the Soulless. The three looked at each other and came together and started to whisper. After five minutes, they stopped and looked at Edd and Eddy.

"Fine, we would like to take shelter with you guys. We need a place to settle down." Techlin said and held out his hand. Edd took hold of the hand with a firm grasp. They shook.

"Then welcome." Eddward Silver greeted with a smile. Techlin smiled back.

"So are you the one in charge?" Callie asked remembering how he silenced Eddy who was about to protest about standing down.

"Yes." The leader answered.

"Okay. Then we follow your rules and what you say goes." Techlin declared. Edd could feel that Techlin was someone who was loyal.

"Good." Eddy said roughly. He was on the truck and loading the rest of the food into his bag.

"Man, first food and now this, we can't thank you guys enough." Dante sounded really grateful.

"Thank us by not slowing us down, pull your own weight, and you stay." Eddy, again, said rudely. The distrust was evident in his voice.

"Okay. Uh...you need our resume on our skills or something?" Techlin asked. Edd didn't want to seem like it that way. He just wanted to get to know them and figure it out. On the other hand, Edd thought, he offered so why should he not accept?

"That would be nice." Edd saw that Eddy was going to take a few minutes to load all the items. He can feel the bag on his shoulders weighing him down. He sucked it up. No pain no gain.

"I am a mechanic, sort of, my dad owned an auto repair shop before this shit storm happened. I know my way around the engine and could help with anything mechanical if needed. I am also an inventor. Made this beauty myself." Dante said with a low tone and quick voice. He held out his weapon. It was almost like a gun, it had a trigger then six metal tubes that acted as barrels of a the gun thing. There were sharp sticks in the metal tubes. The body of the weapon looked like it was from an old car part. It was crudely put together, as if in a hurry. They could always use more craftsmen in the group, especially if he had experience with cars. The genius also noted that there was a quiver full of sharp sticks on Dante's back.

"I am a pretty good shot with this crossbow and some experience with foraging." Callie said. Edd gave some thought to that. Besides Johnny, none of them knew much about the natural resources across the land. Johnny only knew medical plants and they weren't really edible. Callie would be useful. He took note of the twp packs of bolts on her belt.

"I am a good fighter. I use this beautiful spear and I'm good with it. " Techlin held out the spear he had. "Besides that, I just do any physical task you need. Kind of a handy man I guess."

"How good are you with the spear?" Johnny asked from the door.

"I used to trained in martial arts with it. I was intermediate level and told that I was a natural with it. " Techlin informed. That was good. They were always in need of fighters.

All three seemed to have good skills. Each had something they needed. He had to see them in action some time. A boy who could work an engine, a girl who can forage, and a boy who was skilled in fighting. They were good additions. Eddy stood with his duffel bag full.

"I got all the food." Eddy said and got out of the truck. Double D glanced to a window that was just over the garage door. It was getting dark and so was the room. They needed to leave quick before it was too dark. The clouds haven't lighten up so no moon light to help them. Then there were the Soulless they had to worry about.

"Alright, lets leave. Just follow us." The leader said and was heading to the door.

"We aren't taking the car? There's gas." Dante said with confusion.

"We have no use for cars, too noisy. We travel on foot." Eddy said. They once tried to use a car and it only served to attract more of them. It also broke down in the middle of the street when they used it.

"This thing is almost like a tank though. We can plow through the Soulless like nothing." Callie said.

"I know, where we going is not suited for cars. So no point in taking it. And this is one of our rules." The three looked a little scared at Edd's word. They seemed fearful of getting kicked out so early.

"Just stay silent, low and pay attention. We have to move fast, we don't want to be out here when it is dark." Johnny said. The three listened and nodded. Edd nodded back and they started to move. They avoided the mud. The group of six went out through the back. The Soulless were gathering around the backyard.

Edd attacked with his bow and killed one, Techlin came from behind and pierced one through the skull. He redrew, spun and stabbed another in the chest, holding it at bay as it clawed at him. It went down with a crossbow bolt in its head courtesy of Callie.

A Soulless was about to get to Eddy, who had stabbed two Soulless in the head by now, until it was pierced by a stick. Dante smiled at Eddy with one of the six barrels empty, who could only grunt in response. The Soulless were cleared. Eddy took lead and lead the others. In a short amount of time and with the sun now on the horizon they made it in the forest. It was becoming pitch black. The three new comers were going to get lost, the three realized. Johnny told them quietly to hold hands and he took Techlin's hand. Unaware to them all the glowing eyes of a Soulless that was on a rooftop stared at their retreat.

Eddy and Double D continued on and Johnny followed dragging the three with him. A few minutes pass and it was pitch dark. They were becoming wet due to the dew on the plants and their shoes were slowed by the muddy ground. They still pushed onward. There were a few slips, but they recovered and soon they were at the perimeter. Eddy could tell from Ed's trip wire. Eddy held out his flashlight and pointed behind him. Edd was covered in some mud and so was everyone else. They all were a little wet. The three newcomers were a little tired. Eddy frowned. They were probably a little out of shape or they could be out of energy from lack of food.

Eddy moved. He stepped around slowly as to not set off the traps, Double D followed in the same manner. Johnny told them, quickly, of the traps that were laid about and how they had to step in the right place to not set them. Johnny went down the path and the three followed as best as they could. Johnny had good eyesight in the dark and glanced over his shoulder to see the others following him pretty well. They could see in the dark too. A good five minutes passed and they made it with Eddy and Edd who were waiting.

"Now we are safe." Edd informed the three. They look relieved, slightly. They all continued in a walk. They came upon the edge of the cabin. They could all make out a fire. Edd, Eddy and Johnny gave the signal whistle that they had arrive. They emerged from the bushes. The sight of their friends around the fire, they had turned and most greeted with big smiles at seeing them safe. Then the smiles vanished and were replaced with hostility and worry when they saw Techlin, Dante, and Callie.

"Who are they?" Nazz asked.

"We'll explain everything after we clean them up." Eddy said. He could barely stand the smell of the three and himself.

**After an hour of getting** clean up and giving the newcomers a new set of clothes. Edd took the time to inform them of their encounter and the joining of the three in their group. There were protest due to food, but they were silenced once they saw the large pile of food they had gotten and being told of more in some houses they would get tomorrow. Techlin, Callie, and Dante came out in a new set of clothes and cleaned up. Techlin was Caucasian and his hair black. He was wearing a set of Kevin's clothes. A red shirt and blue jeans and regular shoes. Dante had black hair and tan skin a set of Eddward's clothes. A green shirt, black shorts, and running shoes. Callie used Nazz's clothes, she had to give her a little bit of a bigger size due to her breast being slightly bigger than her own. It was a blue shirt and black jeans and shoes. Her hair was indeed red and her freckles more prominent.

They sat around the fire with the three new member being introduced to everyone and everyone introducing themselves to them. It was a little weird. Food was cooking and Nazz was gone inside looking for three more bowls. There were a few pots on the fire being held over a sticks. Tonight was rice, cabbage, and rabbit and squirrel meat for dinner. It was a lot considering most of them skipped lunch.

"You guys have a nice home." Dante said in the silence.

"Thanks, my dad owned it." Kevin said. He had come here most of his summers.

"How long did you guys stay here?" Callie asked.

"Two years and half, things were getting troubling in the neighborhood so we came here instead." Ed said. He had pulled Eddy and Double D to the side and talked to them about what happen. He liked the three, new faces was always something he liked. The three nodded.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Sarah asked them.

"Actually, we just met technically, we were in a large group. But that group formed over a month to the size it was. I came about the time they left and, well, we saw each other and never really got to know each other. This past week this is the closest we ever got. Hell, all I really know is their names and hwo they fight and survive." Techlin explained.

"It is true," Callie said. "everyone in our group barely talked to each other. It was mutual really, we all thought strength in numbers and that was it. Everyone fended for themselves."

To the seven present, it was surprising. It was stark contrast to them. They relied on each other due to different skill sets. It helped that they all knew each other beforehand.

"Did anyone in your group know each other before the outbreak?" Johnny asked.

"No. We were all strangers. Dante had his dad, my family was long dead and so was Callie's. The only time we worked together was when there was a horde blocking our way. Whatever you got, it was yours and no one else." Techlin told the seven.

"So, you lost your dad?" Edd asked the mechanic's boy. Dante seemed to be a silent person when around a large group. Dante confirmed it with a nod. "I am sorry for your lost."

"It's fine." It was quick and barely audible. Edd understood and didn't investigate further.

"But how is it out there?" Rolf asked. None of them have been out of the city. They knew the viral outbreak was global.

"Not good. Not good." Callie said. The horrors she has seen. It was definitely not good.

"Is there any form of government or military? There has to be some of those damn congressmen or governors still kicking." Eddy said. It was one thought he had. They all had money and money could buy protection.

"Nothing. Before the blackouts, the news people were on air for a few hours. They were barricaded inside. They were talking about military actions being made, but nothing for sure. They said the White House was being invaded by the things, or Soulless, then they lost contact with their contacts on the outside. Everything was going to Hell, essentially. They were weeping and there was banging on the door. Then the banging was louder and the Soulless broke through and the news was off the air with the screaming and roaring in the background." Techlin said.

"It is best to assume that there is no one coming to help or any place for us to be safe. If there was, then we would have heard something about it now." Dante spoke.

"True." Eddy said.

"If you guys really want to know about San Fran, let me tell you, it was not pretty especially with so many people. Screaming and chaos, fires, things were fucking exploding. Hell, people mostly died form the accidents and car crashes before being eaten." Callie said. Making extravagant hand motions to symbolize the explosions.

"Same thing. Shit started to go down, fires were mostly in downtown though." Johnny said. It was at this time that Nazz joined them and served the food. Dinner was in silence. Yet the leader had to break the silent ritual of Once finished, Edd took the time to inform them of the mutations.

"As suspected, Ed was right. There were mutations among the Soulless. The journal is being passed on so you guys can see it. The first one is probably the most horrifying of the three. We call the Beacon, it uses its scream as a primary way of attack. Since it is a scream, and Soulless are attracted by noise, it attracts the Soulless and it and multiple others of it kind are the cause of that scream we heard a few days ago and earlier today. It also the cause of the massive horde me and Eddy saw and the horde at the Peach Grand Mall." Everyone passed. They were scared too, just as much as Eddy, Johnny and Edd were and it was just a sketch.

"The next one is what we call Agile. It is fast. Really fast. It is able to scale walls at unnatural speeds and has long claws that we guess could cut through skin and bone rather easily. We also assume that it is fast on land and could be trouble especially since it could ambush us from multiple angles or just catch us when we are least expected a speeding Soulless to come after us." The reaction was some fear. They all knew that the Soulless were easy to dodge since they were slow. Now that there was a fast one, it only brought that old fear back. Ed sighed tiredly, he needed to add strops to them specifically. Faster traps and higher up.

"The last one is what we call Alpha, it is the strongest and most feared of the Soulless. They acted strange around it, avoiding it to great lengths, as if it was a leader. Clearly, its greatest attribute is its strength. The tail is used for piercing or for guarding its rear. We don't know how strong it is, but it could be even stronger than Ed. I also put in the consideration that Soulless don't feel pain or will stop for something. We can assume that they have the same mentality of endless pursuit until their target is lost or they are put down. These mutations are trouble. When we go out, tell someone you are leaving. Maybe bring a second person as back up. We need to be on guard until then. That's all for that." Edd finished.

"Just great more trouble." Kevin muttered.

"Nazz, how is our food supply now?" Double D had a small smile at that and so did Nazz.

"Well with the new supplies, I say we added a good week or two to our supply. So we can rest easy for now. As always, we can still use more. Storage is halfway full." Nazz informed. Her stress seemed to be gone in just a complete hour.

"And smary Ed-boy, Rolf is sorry to inform you, but the soil is gone for us. Rolf tried and tried and only got a few cabbages, squash, some corn,tomatoes, and a few carrots for our storage. But that is all Rolf could acquire. No more farming." Everyone that grew up with Rolf knew that he had given up his third-person talk a long time ago and only did so at times of anger or sadness.

"It's fine Rolf and don't worry. Callie here say she is good at foraging so maybe you can work with her to go out and find some food." Double D said. Callie waved at Rolf with a friendly smile. He had one himself but it dropped at the thought of losing what he had left from his family.

"It's ten: 'o' nine. I'm headed to bed." Kevin said after looking at his pocket watch. He left for the cabin. Rolf did so as well said goodnight to everyone.

"And Rolf will wake Callie at the crack of dawn, so Rolf suggest fine lady to hit the sack before it becomes the tip of the shrouded night." Rolf said and left for sleep.

"Where do we sleep?" Techlin asked.

"There was a slight bedding problem. There is one room free and no other place but the sofas and recliners. You guys can decide who sleeps where." Eddy said and left, saying that he was taking over Night watch.

"Callie, you can share with me. Have some girl-time." Nazz offered with a kind smile.

"I would like that, will there be room in the bed?" Callie asked.

"Definitely, come and help me gather and clean these pots and dishes then we'll head in the room." Nazz said.

"Can I come?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Nazz said.

The two beautiful young women and Sarah took the pots and dishes and headed inside. Johnny was next after he took seconds and left with a content sigh. That left Ed, Techlin, Dante, and Edd.

"They're a nice bunch." Techlin said.

"They are. Make sure you guys get to know them a little bit." Edd said.

"Do you guys have books to read or something. I like to read myself to sleep." Dante said. Ed nodded.

"We have books laying around. Go to Double D's room to choose a book, he has the most books." Ed suggested.

"I'll take you." Edd said gladly and guided the boy in the cabin. Now it was Ed and Techlin.

"Well Techlin, it is time to head for bed, I suppose." Ed said. He gave a yawn to indicate his fatigue of the day.

"I guess, it has been a long time since I have slept peacefully." Techlin said.

"I could see what you mean. You guys came all the way from San Francisco and having to dodge Soulless, I wouldn't be able to sleep easily on those nights. But trust me, you're safe, I made the traps myself, nothing is getting through tonight. Plus we have Eddy, who has the best eyesight out of all of us, watching for the night. You can rest easy." Ed reassured. Techlin smiled at that.

"Thanks, I needed that." Techlin was very tense. It has been many nights where he lay awake either due to fear, hunger, or both. Now his muscles relaxed.

"No problem. We need to be friendly if you guys are going to stay. Come on, lets go bucko." Ed said while he put the fire out. Techlin went to the door and Ed followed as the fire died down and was left small red spots with smoke going up. Once inside, Ed locked the door with the multiple locks that kept the door secure. There were candles that illuminated the rooms. The living room was such that. There was a clatter in the kitchen and the sound of female voices. The kitchen was to the right of the front door and the living room was on the left.

"Good night." Ed said and headed for his and Sarah's room.

"Night." Techlin saw that there were a blanket on the recliner and he took to it. He blew the candles out around him and laid down. He was tense at first, scared of sleep. But after being fed good after a week of no food, traveling hundreds of miles, experience his group getting massacred, and sleepless nights, it all came back at him full force and he couldn't help falling sleep.

"Thank Edd." Dante thanked as he found a book on the history of cars. It was pretty heavy for him. Double D waved him off.

"No problem and call me Double D, my name has two D's in it." The leader corrected. Dante nodded.

"Let me show you the room upstairs." Edd told the boy and lead him to the room on the right of the ladder to the balcony. It was Jimmy's room. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't just give them a couch when there was a bed for at least one of them to sleep. Even if the room once belonged to his friend.

"Here you go, uh, goodnight." Edd said and Dante entered the room. He was the first to enter the room since Jimmy's death. He didn't even know Jimmy. Edd looked inside and saw Jimmy's room. It was the same as it was, some dust had build and there were a few books on the bed. Candles were still where they were. The bed was ruffled as if someone had gotten out of the bed for a day. Edd felt the sadness he had felt come back. It was left as if Jimmy wasn't dead. As if the boy would come back.

"Goodnight." Dante said and headed inside. Eddward felt that he shouldn't let just anyone in to Jimmy's room. But he couldn't hold on to the past. Jimmy was gone. He accepted it. Giving his room will just be proof of that point. Dante closed the door and left the seventeen year old. Eddward Silver sighed. He went to his room and grabbed his journal, he had a lot to write. He heard footsteps and giggling pass his door. Nazz, Sarah, and Callie were getting along. The leader could hear them step up the stairs and Nazz's door closing.

He also heard footsteps, heavy ones. It was Ed. The strong teen had a habit of checking everything and making sure things were secure and blew out the candles and lamps around the home.

"_Today has been very eventful. Me, Johnny, and Eddy did head out as plan. There was a massive horde in the streets still and we almost lost hope for the day, I was close to saying for us to turn back. I figured that we had to find that scream, to be sure of our enemy, to make sure that scream did not come from them or something. It was fear of being in the unknown, I believe, once again. Like years ago, we were clueless and there has been many close chances that nearly cost our lives. One of them took one of our own, we didn't want to get caught off guard again. We wanted to at least be one step ahead of them. I am getting sidetracked again. So what happen was that there were gunshots, Eddy caught on to it before us and, I think, he said it was about eight hundred meters or further. It was a lot of gunshots, but nonetheless we saw the horde start to move West. It was something that was lucky for us. After it ended, we crossed the street and ended up in a home. We found a lot of stuff there. More knives for my personal collection and materials that we needed. Johnny had found a truck, it was large and functional, nearly fixed and had tons of food for us. Another lucky strike for us."_ Edd saw a trend. Two times were they were just lucky and at the right place at the right time. They could have arrived at a different time before the gunshots and the horde could have been back, or they could have ended up in a different home and not be aware of the staff.

"_We had some trouble figuring out what to do with that amount of food. We gained a prospect of other survivors coming due to the dead woman's death being recent and the gunshots. We weren't so sure of survivors for the last three years. It is surprising to see so many activities of people in this city. Maybe the human race has hope for survival. We compromised on taking some of the food and leaving the rest, we still had to get to our own destination. So a couple of hours we headed to the Southeast, finding resources in other homes along the way with a few having food for pick-up. Finally, we ended up at Peach Grand Mall. We were across the highway and we observed the massive horde that has accumulated there. We had found mutations, of course Eddy was the first one to notice with his superior eyesight, and it was horrible the first one. We named it Beacon, it was just horrendous, its image has been etched into this book and engraved in my memory. It attracts the Soulless to it. Then there was the Agile, something I feared for simple the way it acted. The Agile are fast, able to climb walls in no time, and probably able to run just as fast on land. We had to be careful about them and the next one. We called it Alpha. The name says it all. It was the one in charge as Soulless feared it. It has brute strength as its advantage and would be just as much trouble as the Agiles and Beacons. They were all there at the mall. We had assumed that survivors were there and dug in. The Soulless would have moved on if there wasn't something in there that they want. They only wanted our flesh. It was always what they wanted."_ Edd cracked his fingers and neck. The tension was getting to him.

"_So after observing them, we were about to leave before we heard them scream. The Beacons screamed and it reminded us of the fear, the cold feeling we all felt days ago. Absolute fear it was. But it was stronger, I was fairly shaken to my core and I think Johnny and Eddy were too. It was the downpour of rain that moved us from our paralysis and we took shelter inside a home. There was a family that had committed suicide together, Johnny threw up, had a weak stomach for the sight. We left and settled in a boy's room. We discussed the mutations and gave them names. We talked long enough for the rain to lighten up for us to see. We backtracked to the home with the food and had an unpleasant encounter. We saw dead Soulless that were not our kills and the home had mud tracks. It lead into the garage and we followed with trepidation on high, after a scuffle we saw that it was three survivors, around my age, it was a crazy event and lots of shouting and it happened fast. But we came to peaceful terms, though with much reluctance. They were in need of food, saying that have not ate in a week and they were dirty, bloody, and smelled horrible. It were two boys and one girl. We said that the food was ours, I don't want to sound childish, but we found it first. Plus they didn't know it was ours or the woman's or if the woman was one of our own. We did take advantage of it." _The young man had to let a chuckle out.

"_We gave them some cans and they scarfed it down in seconds, disgusting really. They thanked us. It was at this time that I asked where they were headed. Techlin, the one who seemed in charge, told us they were heading North. No specific destination at all. They were going to stay at some building downtown and keep heading North. I offered them residence and Eddy was not so happy. Pulled me to the side and argued. I convinced him. Eddy had given up on accepting new people. Bad things happen when we allow others to join us and I couldn't blame him. But I saw that the three of them had barely survived on their own, they needed help and I was not going to let fear bring us apart from that. We are human, we have to look for each other. Why fight anymore? Why stand separated? We need to come together and fight the Soulless. Or stand alone and let the human race die out. I became responsible for the three. It was all on me, Eddy stated. I would make him see they were a good add-on to the group. Especially for the skills the three had."_ Edd saw a flicker of light and looked to his personal candle on his dresser. All the others were out snuffed out and he left that one on. It was tiny. He needed to replace it soon. Edd opened the drawer and got out a candle. He lit it with the dying flame and a new light was produced and replaced the old candle.

"_The survivors came from San Francisco, walked all the way from there to here. Were in a large group before, about fourteen, only those three survived. Sad really. I felt for them. Like I said, two boys and one girl, all around my age. One was Techlin, he seems to be a good guy. A nice attitude, loyal, cautious, caring for friends. He claims that he is a good with a spear even said he had training with it before the Outbreak and a handy man. I need to figure out a name for him. A simple one like the others. Then there is Dante. Dante is a quiet person. Doesn't talk much. He probably has a great mind. He was able to make a dangerous weapon from random parts and has a history as a mechanic with his late father once being one. Dante would be with me and Eddy most of the time if he was good at making things. We can use him for if we need a car or to fix things. A new mind will offer a new side of most topics on the inventor's table. Then there is Callie, she looks cute, almost on the same level as Nazz now that I think about it. She uses a crossbow and says she is good, I believe that too, saw her in action for a little bit. Hopefully, she lives up to it. Callie told us that she was good at foraging so she will be with Rolf early in the morning. The three of them are good people, I can tell. Their skills will be handy as well." _Edd thought about something else to add.

"_The only other thing is that we lost our farming resource, probably forever. Rolf did pull out some of the last few crops for our food supply. Rolf was sad and probably still is. His family were farmers, in a way, it was the only connection to his family. It was now gone. Everyone have their way of keeping remembrance of their family. I keep my family blade as my connection, Eddy has a special flintlock pistol that he kept in the tree house that was passed on to him, Ed held the responsibility of protecting his sister and wore the S.W.A.T uniform that his dad worn, Nazz keeps a necklace with a locket that belonged to her mother. It had a family photo of them when Nazz was five. Kevin's way is the assault rifle, his dad bought it for Kevin for when they went on hunts, Johnny remembered his family through his medical knowledge and further study, Sarah hanged on to Ed as her protector, Jimmy once had an urn that his parents owned and now it was buried with what was left of him in his grave on the side of the cabin along with other graves. I hope Rolf will find a new way to remember his family and I wonder what our new friends will have to remember theirs."_ Edd felt that he added enough and went to end it. He had put the date, which was November 6th, 2019, a day after the three year mark. So much had happen in that spam of time.

Edd flipped through the journal and to a page that had a list. The names were in list form and the page had more room for more and the three pages after it that were intentionally left unmarked. The names were off his and his friends, there were four scratched out names. Those belonged to Jimmy, Canel, Brick, and Tuss. The four survivors they lost and date they died. Next to their names were a title, or the date of death, something that Edd called them due to their skills and had it in all caps. Next to his name was 'LEADER' , Eddy's title was 'MARKSMAN', Ed's title was 'SENTINEL', Kevin's was 'HUNTER', Nazz's title was 'CHEF', Johnny's title was 'DOCTOR', Rolf's title was 'FARMER', Sarah's title was 'DISCIPLE' for her want to learn their skills, Jimmy's title was once 'ASSISTANT' and now had December 16th, 2018. Brent and Tuss had the same date of September 10th, 2017, Canel had the date September 24th, 2017.

Edd debated adding Techlin, Dante, and Callie's name. Eddy's word came at him from hours before. Of how they may become dead the next day or just a week from now. Double D added them. He had hope they would last for a while, maybe last to old age and this virus long gone. He added titles to Callie, who was 'FORAGER' and Dante who was 'MECHANIC'. Techlin was still under debate.

The young man yawned. He needed to sleep. He closed his journal put it to his side. He blew the candle out and smelled the smoke. Eddward liked the smell. For some reason, it relaxed him and made it easier for him to succumb to slumber.

**Eddy yawned. The sun was** start to rise in the horizon. He saw the sky get lighter and turn a shade of blue and the clouds turn to a lighter color. The clouds were clearing out. The marksman guess it would be cloudy or clear day. Eddy was glad. He was not a night person, but needed to stay up as to see if anything weird happened.

"_Plus I can barely sleep with three strangers in our home that could kill us."_ The seventeen year old was still furious at this friend for letting the three join them so easily. One minute they were at each others throat and another he offers them shelter? It made him furious. Eddy wasn't dumb either, he knew he had trust issues with how and where he was raised for most of his life and felt that it had something to do with him not wanting them. He felt that a betrayal will happen.

"_Hell, I felt Double D and Ed would back stab me for a few years." _Eddy had to admit. He only trusted those two and that was as far as it went. _"Then they said of how their old group worked. They all barely trusted each other and so what if they don't trust us? I can just feel them putting all of us in danger."_

"_Dante and Callie are just regular people. Like they were just that. I saw them all the time downtown. But Techlin? Something rubs me wrong about him. He just got so friendly so quick. I bet he is planning something. Probably going to start a mutiny, kill off Double D, Ed and me and take charge."_ Eddy felt paranoid. It came with living in the slums of the city and fear that someone would stab or shoot you for no reason or for the wrong reason.

Eddy wanted to just watch them. Catch them with just one slip up and get rid of them either the good way or the bad way. He would prove Double D wrong. Prove that new people were never a good thing and only caused more trouble. Then he remembered the agreement. Eddy was not innocent by a long shot, he had stole, fought, sold drugs, scammed, and much more. One thing that he did have was that he always honored his deal. He couldn't make money by being dishonest and would most likely be dead if he had been. He felt that Edd would come around and see what he did once Techlin, Callie, or Dante screwed up. It would be on him. But again, Eddy wasn't stupid, he was going to keep a close eye on all three of their guest. They had to prove their worth to him. It wasn't mandatory or required but they had to earn it without the knowledge. If they did know then they would just play the act to get his respect. They had to earn it, raw, just like everyone else.

Eddy felt something land on his head. The marksmen was mad, figuring it was an early bird, and got out a small towel in his pocket and wiped it off. The seventeen year old looked at the towel and saw blood. So with a confused sight, he looked up and he saw the glowing eyes of a Soulless. And he saw the sharp blades of an Agile and saw blood dripping from its mouth of sharp, jagged and twisted teeth. The Agile pounced, Eddy yelled and got out his pistol and fired.

**Kevin Hass has been awaken** by many things in his life. From his nightmares that would haunt him to his water being dumped on him. Many things and one time it was a gunshot. A gunshot terrified him when he was just five and he never forgot the sound. His father had tripped and landed on his gun. Somehow the gun fired. No one was hit. Kevin could never forgot it and heard it more and more as time went on with his survival. He hated the loud noise.

That was what had awaken Kevin. The sound gunfire and faster than he had ever done he grabbed his assault rifle. Two more gunshots rang and it was close. Really close. Above his head close.

"_Eddy!"_ Kevin realized and head upstairs, still in his pajamas. Ed was already out of his room and in his armor. He always got up early to check the traps for anything. It would be the one time out of three that he would check them if he wasn't busy with anything else. He too was puzzled and alarmed as he got his riot shield and baton, the shotgun was on his back. Kevin flew by the Edward Green and headed for the balcony. Nazz was obviously awoken and saw Kevin running up the stairs. The hunter saw in his peripheral vision the blonde go back in her room. The eighteen year old saw the open door and ran up the balcony and heard more gunshots fire.

The first sight was a body at the door. Kevin thought of Eddy and heard gunshots fire from Eddy who was at the railing of the balcony and firing into the trees. Kevin noticed that Eddy had blood on his face.

"Eddy, what the hell are you doing?" Kevin roared. The idiot was attracting them.

"It's a horde! They got pass the traps!" That struck Kevin hard. After so long of an attack on the cabin, it was happening now, again.

**Now that is over. Yeah, it is going to be good.**

**I know that this chapter was longer than usual and that is only because after hours from uploading the last chapter. I was done. I was literally done with this chapter that fast. It was suppose to end before Eddy's part came up. It was at that time that I realized that I was finished and saw it was like one in the morning. So I added the part of the assault as to give hint as to what the next chapter would be. **

**I know that the chapters haven't really been the most exciting and I would like to clarify some things. There will be those times where I would not have action and focus on their lives in the world and not them interacting with the world. From here, there will be a lot more action and there will be those "boring" chapters. It all ties in with the fact that this is a story, it will be like that. Just want to say that.**

**Now, I leave you and I am going to wait at least a day to get to the next chapter. I do not want to do another thing like that. So stay safe, keep being awesome, keep reading and writing as you are all part of the Revolution.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**Chapter 5: The Assault **


	5. Episode One V: The Assault

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 5 of the Outbreak Chronicles.**

**Okay guys, we are back and powerful. I waited a little bit before bring this chapter out and about. So far, everything is going well with this story. Still going strong with a lot of support and thanks for that. Sometimes, remakes are not really that well accepted especially to those who love the original one and question why the hell the guy stopped it.**

**Speaking of old stories, World of the Dead, the first story I have ever written and completed, is still somehow growing. I actual find it a pleasant surprise to see people favorite the story. I cannot express the joy it brings me to see that people are still looking to it as a source of entertainment. It kinda made me feel horrible for leaving the story like I did. But it is done. I mean, sure I can go back and I can continue on any day of the week, it is just that I was being too over the place with that story. Everything was not suppose to be how it was in the sense that I was getting so swamped with everything that I was losing the story. I was losing the image that I wanted. It also revolved around others ideas more often than my own ideas and I didn't like that. So when people ask me if I can add this from this game or from the last story or from this show or from whatever, I feel that I can't do that with this story. I need to use my ideas. MY ideas.**

**But that doesn't mean I will avoid them. I look at shows like The Walking Dead, Attack On Titan, play games such as Dead Rising series, Thief, Battlefield series, and all that good stuff. I draw inspiration from them. I look at their things and I say to myself "What can I do that is different from them?" So you can recommend these shows, games, movies and the such and I will look to it for inspiration. That will be appreciated instead of asking me to add this and that. It is not tha story. So with that, I thank you and lets get on with the chapter and to avoid confusion, here are the ages of the characters as of this chapter and birthdays.**

**Eddward Silver/Double D- 17 DOB: January 12, 2002**

**Ed Green- 18 DOB: May 11, 2001 **

**Eddy Johnson-17 DOB: February 4, 2002**

**Kevin Hass- 17 DOB: November 1, 2002**

**Nazz Vesta-16 DOB: November 13, 2002**

**Sarah Green-12 DOB: December 14, 2006**

**Johnny Fullet-15 DOB: August 3, 2004**

**Techlin-17 DOB: December 1, 2001**

**Callie-17 DOB: September 24, 2002**

**Dante- 17 DOB: July 7, 2002**

**Rolf Schäfer-19 DOB: June 5, 2000**

**Chapter 5: The Assault**

**Kevin was still shaken** at Eddy's word. A horde? How is possible? What happened to Ed's traps? Did the mutations do something? All of these questions were part of the whirlwind of questions in the Hunter's mind. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of an Agile jumping towards Eddy and would have killed if he had not shot it in the head. The body hit the ground and Eddy turned from his shooting into the forest to see the body of the Agile behind him.

"Thanks!" Eddy said before he started to shoot again. Kevin had no idea how he could see and shoot. It was still dark. Kevin joined him and started to shoot at the glowing pairs as they approached. In the morning darkness, he could see many of the glowing eyes of the Soulless as they approached. It was a big horde.

"How the hell did they get pass the traps? And why did they get so close with you on watch?" Kevin didn't like that the one with the best eyes in the group let such a big problem come to their doorstep.

"I don't know. I didn't see no glowing eyes. They just popped up from nowhere!" Eddy responded and reloaded his two pistols in hand. Edd arrived.

"Eddy! What the hell?" He sounded furious.

"Don't start Double D! They just came from nowhere okay?" Eddy shouted. Other shots were being fired. The others were shooting from the downstairs.

"How could you-" Double D, who had his bow in hand, drew the arrow and fired when an Agile had leaped into the air and grabbed hold of Eddy's arm and pulled. Eddy screamed as his skin was ripped on his left arm and left four deep gashes. The Agile died with an arrow in it's head and fell back to the bottom.

"Damn it!" Eddy said through the pain and held his bleeding arm.

"He's losing a lot of blood quickly." Kevin took off his shirt and cover the wound. The shirt quickly became damp with the Marksman's blood.

"Take him inside and get Johnny to fix him up. Now!" Edd was now more furious from the situation and his best friend getting injured. Kevin nodded and took to the boy with his right arm around his shoulders and headed inside. More Agile popped up and Edd drew an arrow and killed one and barely ducked from a tackle from an Agile that landed and its claws scrapped the wood. It died with an arrow in the head. Edd fell back into the cabin, ran to the bottom of the stairs and closed the door. The force of the push from the other side was enough to push him away from the door, luckily, the leader recovered and pushed the door back close. The action caught two arms of the Agile that were scratching up the wood deeply as they try to free their arms. Due to being decaying flesh and their frail arms, the limbs were broke off and fell to the ground, twitching slightly. Double D heard a screech.

The seventeen year old held the door as the Agiles pushed harder. There had to be a lot, he figured. Or they were incredibly strong. The gunshots from downstairs were still going and Eddward Silver looked over his shoulder to see Johnny come up and go to his room, bring a bunch of medical supplies and heading downstairs in a hurry and his shirt stained with blood. Kevin came up another minute later and saw Edd's current problem. Kevin made way to Jimmy's room and got out the dresser and moved it to Edd's position.

"Thank...you." Edd was panting at holding back the Agile. They banged against the door still and made growling noises. They were strong and Edd felt his arms to be weak. He grabbed his bow off the ground and went downstairs. He had to get over it. Being weak was never going to get them out of the situation. Downstairs was like a bunker. Eddy was on the couch being tended to and a lot of blood around him and Johnny as he tried to stop the bleeding, Eddy was unconscious because of blood loss. Nazz and Rolf were shooting through the front window. Edd ran and looked through the defenseless hole and saw that the horde was indeed large and they were going around the home to find another entry point.

Edd went to his room and saw that there were some trying to get through. Double D grabbed his family blade, knocked over the books next to the window and ripped some pages on some, and stabbed through the holes and into the heads of the dead. He ignored the disgusting sound and blood that was on his blade that got on his clothes. He was use to it. More and more heads came to replace to ones he had killed. Eddward continued to stab, the pain from holding back Agiles from entering were still there, and doubled while he continued.

**Ed killed another Soulless** that tried to get through the windows of the kitchen. The strongest Ed reloaded his shotgun quickly. Two Soulless came through the window and two pumped shots later, they were back to being limp. The kitchen was quite big with a long table in the center. There were cabinets, a sink, counter and stove against the wall that had the windows. The Soulless had came in with great strength and their bodies were across the counter against the wall. It was the only window through the kitchen. Some of the Soulless were around floor, on the table, and a pool of blood was all over the floor and table. Seats were knocked down and broken and all Soulless had one distinct feature. Their skulls were caved in and Ed's baton was dripping with blood. His riot shield was on his back.

Ed put down another Soulless with it's head being blown off and spreading across the kitchen. Three came in after their comrade's death and Ed pulled the trigger and heard the shocking sound of click. No ammo. The three Soulless were closing in. Ed flipped the shotgun and grabbed the barrel of the double barrel shotgun and strung with great strength. At once, three heads were crushed, three bodies were sent flying to the wall to the left, and three Soulless were taken from this world. Ed switched the double barrel shotgun, slightly bent at the barrel and cracked at the wood end, for his riot shield in his left hand and baton in his right. The Sentinel went to the door and fell the bent down with the shield. The baton was posed to strike.

The Soulless charged. They came in a large group, about five. Ed gritted his teeth and looked through the glass of the helmet. They came with him and held them back. The Soulless were strong.

_"They still have the Night Effect on them!"_ Ed thought. The Soulless were stronger at night and despite it being around five in the morning, it was still in effect. Nonetheless, Ed held them back and with a heave he knocked them over. Ed quickly and ruthlessly charged and broke their skulls with his baton and most were pushed further into the wooden ground. More came in through the window and Ed charged with a battle cry. More skulls were crushed as the Soulless came in. Ed was being pushed back to the door. The sound of his friends still fighting. If he fell, they would be swarmed. Ed pushed back against the dozen Soulless.

"I will kill you all!" Ed said and started to bash their skulls in more. He shield bashed them away. He didn't let up. His family was in the other room and he will never let them die, he would need to be torn apart before that happens. He refused for it to happen. So with another shout, the sentinel continued his own battle against the dead, they tried to bite through the armor and it proved futile. It only made Ed angier and to kill them sooner. Ed closed the door and turned on the flashlights on his helmet. It illuminated his foes as they swarmed him. Ed continued. One more fell, two more skulls were crushed, three bodies, and more came. It seemed never ending.

The door that he closed just moments ago came open and a blood covered Techlin charged in. Techlin used his spear to stab at the dozen Soulless in the room. Ed resumed his own brutal assault. Techlin slashed and heads flew off, limbs torn, and dead lives ended. He wielded the spear with little effort and with a ferocity that matched Edwards. The two slowly pushed the horde back yet more Soulless flowed in like a flood.

**Callie was numb. The young** woman had felt that finally, they were safe. That they could rest easy for a while. She was foolish. That was the feeling that replaced that sense of security she had build when she and her traveling companions came with the leader, Johnny, and Eddy, when they saw the traps, when they saw how the group had survived, and now it was all compromised.

Callie put another bolt and killed another Soulless from the window of Nazz's window. Sarah was hiding in the room with her. The Forager could only shake her head. The younger girl was not use to this because her crying while under the bed was evident of that. She was weak. She would die if she tried to fight. The girl, Callie felt, should have been ready for this. Obviously, she was not. The young woman shot another Soulless down. They had came around to the back and were trying to get through the back door. She can hear their moans, groans, and a banging from the hallway.

Callie shot a Soulless that was climbing the wall of the cabin. It was fast. Callie assumed it to be an Agile. Reload. She killed another. Reload. Killed another. Reload. Killed another. The process continued. It was tedious. But the Forager loved it. Less work for her. Suppressed gunshots, barely audible, erupted from downstairs and the Soulless she was shooting started to go down quicker and silently. Callie pulled back. The window was still open.

"Sarah." The little girl came from under the bed of Nazz Vesta shaking and tears coming down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Callie asked the younger girl. Like a mother, she wiped the tears off of the young girl's face but were replaced with another stream.

"B-b-because I-I-I'm scared." Sarah stuttered through sobs. Callie hugged the girl and felt her shirt become damp.

"You shouldn't be scared Sarah. You need to be brave." Sarah heard those words before. The same words that came from everyone. That she herself needed to stop being scared.

"B-b-but what if something happens to Ed, or Double D, or Kevin, Rolf-" A fresh wave of cries and sobs came. There were so much going on. The shooting, the banging at the door, the sound of the dead just on their door step, the fear she felt when her parents died and the sadness from the death of her best friend came to her at once. Sarah was terrified that she would lose them.

"Hey, hey, they aren't going to die. No one here is going to die." Callie felt that she had to hold that in. She didn't know for sure if anyone would die or not. There were more dead and the guns wouldn't last forever. The sound will only attract more.

"Yes they are. There is too many of them. We all are going to die." Sarah cried harder and her her lose of hope made Callie hopeless at their chances of any of them surviving.

"No Sarah," Callie remembered the speech her father told her on his death bed when he was going to turn. Her only family member alive at that moment. The rest were eaten. "the day you die is when you lose hope. You lose hope, there will be no purpose to you living. Have hope. Everyone here is strong, strong enough to beat down anything in their path. Have hope. Humanity needs hope and it is our job to beat these hard times to show other humans that are still alive and those that pass on that there is hope for all of us. That the next day would not be our last, but the start of the day that we take back our homes and everything will belong to us that was taken since this outbreak, because we survived against this thing that has consumed our way of life." 

Callie had brought herself to tears. The words just etched in her memory and of how she was the one to make the final blow. How her father died by the gun in her hands and how she left herself in the world alone. It was two years ago, yet it was like she was still there. Sarah had calmed down, her tears flowed yet her sobs ceased. Callie recovered and stood. She went to window and looked down at the horde, now dead and no more coming. Callie moved back in and with her luck, avoided a strike from above that would have decapitate her. The young woman was tackled the second later and lose grip of her crossbow. Callie saw that she was now holding back a Soulless, it was an Agile, it swiped at her and Callie held it barely away from her face.

The Agile snarled and tried to claw her pretty face, the sharp bone like fingers were inches away and she could feel her arms receive the punishment of restraint and it left cuts on her arms. The limbs that were keeping her from death were weakening and would soon give in. Callie started to panic. She didn't want to die. Her voice became hitch, her mouth opened and she thought she screamed, nothing came out. Her eyes were widen and she saw the Agile made its mouth go to her arm and she screamed fearing her death and her life flashed. But it didn't get her. The snarls of the Agile ended and it fell limp on her body, the claws digging into the wooden floor.

The Forager moved quickly away and backed into the bed and saw her almost killer lying on the ground dead. A bolt in its head. Callie looked and saw a terrified Sarah, shaking and in stream of sweat and tears and holding Callie's crossbow. The weapon fell to the ground. Sarah looked to the older woman and saw her eyes wide, covered in sweat, blood on her arms, and her face, breathing heavily and looked just as terrified as her.

"C-C-Callie?" Sarah stuttered as the woman started to cry. The woman got up without warning and scared the little girl. Next to the window were three planks of wood, a hammer and nails. Immediately she used those tools to quickly seal the window back up. Once done, Callie fell to her knees. Still in her same condition.

"I-I-I-I almost g-g-g-got b-b-bitten." Callie said slowly and looked to her arms. She started to wipe it fiercely. Trying to see a bite wound and saw none. Some blood seeped from her wounds and started to cover her arms once again.

"W-w-what?" Sarah started to compose herself. Callie was not looking good.

"I almost got bitten." Callie said without a stutter. Voice void of emotion.

"C-Callie?" The emotionless tone scared the Green sibling. The woman in question only remained silent. She didn't move. Her breath was slowing down and again she stood albeit much slower than before. She went, her hair shadowing her eyes, and picked up her crossbow. Sarah caught a glimpse of her eyes. She saw the fury of a thousand lions.

"I refuse to die like that again. I won't die like _he _did. I will die old." Callie went from sniveling scared to furious demon quickly and it caught Sarah off guard at the anger in her words. She didn't know who _he _was, but she figured that he had pissed her off for something in the past. Callie went to the hall, the door was still being banged on and the dresser was starting to give way. Callie looked down from the railing of the stairs and saw Eddy on the couch and Johnny tending to him. But her eyes landed on Eddy's gun holster, still with two pistols. The girl ran and took them. Johnny protested.

"Woah, woah," Johnny said over the gunfire Rolf, Nazz, and joining them were Dante who had opened the door and started to fire his special weapon at the horde. "Eddy may be knocked out, but he will know someone touches his guns-!"

The warning was ignored and Callie took the a pistol and had her crossbow was left with one holster left empty and saw the pistol ammo on the same table and took it. The Forager went back up and went to the end of the hall. Directly across from the dresser that was about to crack. Sarah came out of Nazz's room and saw Callie and the door. She put two and two together and ran down the stairs. She came back, the protest of Johnny being heard again and a second later, Sarah joined her by her side.

"Sarah get back in the room. It is too dangerous." Callie's voice still contained anger in it. Sarah was still confused on why she was so angry.

"N-no. There is a lot through that door, you can't take them all on." Sarah said and held the gun with her small fingers that were still shaking. The door cracked and the dresser moved. Callie felt that it would be no point in arguing.

"If you are going to stay, steady your damn hands." Callie ordered. "Take deep breaths." Sarah seemed to know. Her brother was teaching her how to shoot a gun and always said for her to steady her hands through deep breaths. The firearm was heavy in her hands. The door one again gave the sound of wood being broken.

"Now just focus. Aim for the head. And when he see nothing come out then take that magazine," Callie pointed to the one on the ground in front of the girl. Callie's were on her side and held down by her pajama pants given to her from Nazz. She only had two plus the one in the gun. Sarah had one and the one in the gun as well.

"Can't give me a better guide." The door gave a large dent as another blow came and was about to give in. Callie laughed a hollow laugh at Sarah's joke.

"Sorry, you can ask someone else for a better lesson." Callie had to smile. The door got another dent in the wood and the dress was pushed forward by a few inches.

"I will. _When _we get through this." Sarah stated with a side glance. The little girl was still shaking and sweating. Her hands were steady but would flinch.

"You know it." Callie was never was optimistic. One or both of them could die. But she would support her. It may be her last moment. At least she will try to go down fighting instead of crying.

Finally, the wooden door had given way and the Agile came through. The two females at the end let their guns roar. Shots missed and shots hit the head as the Agile started to pile inside. The two didn't let up. Callie made quick and accurate shots as best as she could and put down the Agile easily. Sarah was missing, but would hit a Soulless in the head with a lucky shot. More came. Callie quickly reloaded and started to fire again. More Agile died as the mutations started to pile over the dresser. Some tried to take to the walls or ceiling and were put down easily by Callie. More Agile came and they were put down. Callie noticed that Sarah had finished her first clip and was having trouble loaded the other.

Callie took the gun from the girl and handed her own loaded one. Callie took the magazine out and turned it around and put it back in. She continued her fire and Sarah joined her. The two put the Agile down quickly. The bodies started to pile and pile and pile, the Agile fell over their once attacking comrades and became easier targets for the duo. A minute past and Callie was on her last clip and shot another bullet and put down the an Agile. One more Agile was left and Callie made to finish it and heard a click. She was empty!

"Shit!" Callie said as the Agile started to run against the wall and pounced until it died with a shot to the head from the little girl to her left. The Agile's brain matter came out and onto the floor and it flew from the second floor to the bottom floor. Callie looked and saw the pile of bodies. Nothing was twitching or moving, everything was dead. The gunshots downstairs were still going on. Then they ended slowly ended.

It was dead silent. Nothing moved or made a sound. Nothing. The silence was scary to the two, to everyone in the cabin. Was there more? Were the Soulless all dead? Was the assault on the their home over?

**Ed and Techlin were back** to back and breathed heavily. Both were covered in blood from head to toe. Their weapons drenched in the life essence. Dozens of bodies surrounded them. Either cut, stabbed, shot, or bashed. No more Soulless were moving in. The two continued to breath, seeming to had ran three triathlons one after the other. Without a single hint, Ed turned and held his shield and baton out towards Techlin who turn and saw Ed's actions to be confusing.

"Are you bit?" Ed asked in a steady voice and sweat running down his face.. All the blood covering the boy was enough to possibly hide a bite mark.

"No!" Techlin rejected immediately.

"Are you sure? Techlin, I swear to any god listening that I will kill you where you stand if-"

"I am NOT BITTEN! I would off myself if I was!" Techlin was screamed outraged and held his spear out in order to defend himself.

The two stared each other down. Both tired. Both ready to kill the other. Both for protecting. The two gave each other heated glances and Techlin shook his head. Still saying he was not bit. Ed was skeptical. Techlin was new but he was still human. Humans lie to preserve themselves even when damnation is just an hour away. He saw it before.

"I promise you Ed, I will kill myself if I was bitten. I will not endanger this group. I would not want to be one of them," Techlin nodded to the bodies around them. "I want to die by means of myself or by age. I will never be one because I will not allow myself to kill others so soullessly like the Soulless. I promise." Techlin put his spear down but Ed kept his guard up. Looking for deceit in the eyes of his possible enemy. He saw none. The Sentinel relaxed.

"Okay, I had to make sure." Ed explained to him. Techlin nodded in understanding. He would do it to if he saw someone covered in blood like himself.

"Are you bit anywhere?" Techlin asked and Ed shook his head with a light chuckle.

"This armor can take a beating, trust me, no Soulless could beat through." Ed showed him the many bite marks and only saw dents and no penetration.

"Nice." Techlin said. The two warriors left the kitchen. They joined everyone else in the living room. They were all gathered there and Johnny was adding bandages to Eddy's arm, this time no blood was coming out.

"I stop the bleeding. He lost a lot of blood." Johnny sounded tired. They all were. Being awoken so abruptly like they were was tiring.

"At least it is over." Kevin said.

"How the hell did it start?" Nazz wondered.

"We can figure that out later. We need to get these bodies out before they start to stank up the place." Eddward Silver said. None of them wanted to do it. Then again, none of them wanted to survive to the next day and they still did.

"**How many so far?"** Edd asked. On the left of the cabin was a mass grave, Ed, Edd, Rolf, Techlin, and Dante had worked three hours to dig it. Inside the big hole was the Soulless that had attacked them. The Leader was talking to the Sentinel as they rested. Dante and Kevin moved another body from the home and threw it in the growing pile.

"So far, eighty, almost done though." Ed stated grimly. He was out of his armor and in a blue shirt and pants.

"So far? How many attacked us?" Edd recalled many of them. How they piled outside his room and nearly got through. There were a lot that he killed with his family blade.

"I guess over a hundred. Luckily, our defenses were strong enough to hold them out and keep us in. Giving us the advantage to kill way more Soulless and to suffer no casualties." Ed summarized. If they weren't as secure as they were then things would be a lot worse for them.

Edd had to let that absorb. It was unbelievable. None has never faced that amount. Usually, they were to avoid a huge horde, find a way around them, wait them out, or go back to the cabin and wait the next day for them to pass. Not this time, they couldn't avoid them, they could wait them out, they couldn't go to the cabin for safety as the enemy was at the cabin. The day was cloudy and the clouds a light gray. There was still a winter touch in the air and made the two Eds give a chilled sigh. Winter was coming early. They could feel it. Dante and Kevin came with three bodies, struggled a bit, and tossed them into the pile.

Digging the hole, laying out the excessive amounts of plastic they had in storage to protect the soil from possible contamination, and throwing the bodies, they had worked a good five hours and noon was closing in. The fighting had lasted for thirty minutes, or around that time. It felt like an eternity to the two, one stabbed the heads and the other bash the heads of a seemingly endless horde. They got up and started to assist the Mechanic and Hunter.

"**Is he still alive?"** Sarah asked Johnny who was tending to Eddy in his room. Eddy was in the bed and was pale. He was still unconscious and he was breathing slowly as if in a deep sleep. Johnny looked tired as he threw bloody bandages away into the pile of other bloody bandages in a small. Eddy's arm was showing. The scars were four claw like gashes the went from his shoulder to elbow and were nasty looking. Some blood still seeped from the sides.

"He's going to live. Just lost a lot of blood. Four gashes in the left arm that are a three centimeters deep and four centimeters wide." Johnny got a fresh batch of bandages and started to wrap it around the wound. Eddy twitched, jerked, and groaned loudly at the sudden contact and pain that sprouted. It lasted for a few minutes before he stopped and the bandages were wrapped around the wound again. Another hour would pass before he had to replace it again. The amount of blood lost was a lot, especially with Eddy's small body. Sarah held the Marksman

"His arm looks nasty." Sarah commented. Johnny chuckled at the girl. He felt so much older now.

"Yeah it is." Johnny yawned. "Listen Sarah, remember when Kevin got that big gash across his arm?" Sarah nodded.

"You remember how you wrapped the bandages around his arm?" Another nod.

"Can you do this for me but with Eddy, in the next hour come and change it. I need to get some rest." From the adrenaline in him that he had as he tried to stop Eddy's bleeding arm had done a monster on his energy. It made him all the more tired. He was never a morning person and the others respected it. He was the Doctor of the group and they saw him to at least get more rest than them.

"Sure." Sarah answered with a small smile. Johnny returned with his own tired smile. The young man thanked Sarah and went to his room for rest. Kevin had left his watch with Johnny, who left it on Eddy's dresser. Sarah checked the time, eleven: forty-three. The young girl went to her room and grabbed her book and took the seat that Johnny sat in next to the bed. She continue from where she left off.

**Ed and Double D threw the **final three bodies of the Soulless into the pit. After working for half an hour, they had finally finished dumping the bodies. Now they had to burn the bodies. In normal circumstances, after an attack, which was rare, they would burn the bodies in a fire. But due to the large scale of the attack, the group had to do a massive burning such as this one. Ed fetched the gas they had siphoned from cars and started to sprinkle it around the bodies. After getting them all, Kevin lit a match and threw it in. The fire was small and soon it caught to the flammable liquid and a blaze erupted. The ones outside covered their noses from the horrible smell. The sound of crackling was heard and the bones started to break. A large column of black smoke rose into the sky. The pit was deep enough that the fire was not higher than the edges of the hole.

"Man, this smell is worse than last time!" Ed said with his voice muffled by his shirt.

"I have to agree. Lets head inside." Eddward suggested and the other three followed. Once inside, the four were able to breath normally.

Nazz was on the couch, tired. The young woman had volunteered, with some help from Sarah and Techlin before he left with Callie and Rolf, to clean the blood from the assault and was finally finished scrubbing it out and ridding the home of the smell.

"You guys done?" Nazz asked. Her eyes were half open and she yawned. The abrupt awakening had a drain on most of them. Some of them woke early, but the time it was done was too early. The only one not affected was Ed, who made a habit of awakening to check on the traps and reset them for the day.

"Yep, bodies are burning. Need some sleep." Kevin relaxed on the recliner. Dante joined them.

"I thought this place was safe." Dante said with arms crossed. He gave a glance to the Leader and remembered his words the day before. Edd returned it with a sigh.

"It is. Or was. I assure you. We are secure. It is rare for a horde to attack us, especially one of that mass. We haven't suffered an attack in years." That really bothered the Leader. Why now? Was Eddy really right about the bad luck of bringing survivors? Edd hoped not. Dante didn't look so assured.

"Ed have you checked your traps?" Kevin asked realizing Ed has been here since the attack and haven't left. Double D had sat down next to Nazz.

"No, probably all caught up with the Soulless that took the brunt of the traps. I am going to head out in a few minutes. Need to suit up." Ed informed and left the group for his room.

"I hope those three are okay." Nazz said after a few moments of silence. The three she was talking about were Rolf, Callie, and Tehclin. They went foraging and Techlin was there for protection.

"They are fine. Techlin is strong." Dante vouched for the teen. He barely knew him, but he was a good fighter.

"I still can't get over how your group functioned. Where did you all stay?" Double D asked.

Dante answered. "Some small office building. On the South end of San Fran. Getting through the city was hell."

"Now that you mention your city, we haven't really been to our own. We've gone as far as the market place that is not far from the neighborhood we found you guys in." Nazz said.

"What was your population before the outbreak?" Dante asked. San Francisco at the time was close to eight hundred thousand and densely populated.

"Damn, I say around a few million." Double D could not exactly remember that snippet. Been more than three years that he had checked the population. But he did recall being in the millions. He never understood why they had such as high population.

"Then it must be even worse in there. I say we stay away from that area." Dante knew that he was probably being redundant, but it had to be said.

"We might as well. Winter is good enough here. Heading up North would just make it worse." Kevin said. The Hunter soon drifted to sleep. Ed came in his damaged armor and headed out the door. The Chef could only follow into the land of the sleep. Edd did too. Dante stayed up, still shaken by the ambush and not wanting to sleep in case it happened once again.

**Ed looked at the sight** before him as he saw his traps. Ed had spent the better half of the first year of the outbreak learning how to set traps by a survival book he had found on a scavenge run. It held detailed traps from hunting to incapacitation and a small story. The man was Vietnam War veteran and was in charge of studying traps in order to avoid death and made detailed sketches of the traps and of how they looked, function, and materials it was made out of. One of their many lucky finds.

The traps he had set up were simple. There was spike pits that were covered in leaves, regular pits for him to pick out his test subjects, log ram trap, a trap he called chomper and when triggered will slam down on the unfortunate target with scraps of sharp metal on the wood, arrows shooter that took some time to build but would launch three arrows at once and there were many of them, then there were the trip lines that had pots, pans, and cans stung that would shake the entire line around the perimeter alerting them that there was trouble. More traps were laid about that would catch and suspend the Soulless into the air upside down. Then there were the blunt chomper that had heavier wood and a stronger slam.

Ed was staring at his traps and a thought crossed his mind._ "Why are there no bodies?" _Ed was staring at his traps. Staring at traps that were already activated. Arrows fired, pits had boards of wood over them, the log of the log ram was dangling from one string while the other end was to the ground, the trip line was cut, the chomper chomped down on the dirt, the rope traps to suspend the Soulless were in the air but with no body, the blunt chomper was deep in the ground only. Everything was activated. But there was no bodies. Then he looked closer, they were all broken, someone came and vandalized his traps.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked no one in particular. He searched all of his traps in a haste seeing that the traps were activated, more and more of the designs he made to keep them safe were all destroyed. All of it destroyed. Ed was growing hysterical as he finished his run around the perimeter.

"We are compromised. Everything is down. I must tell the others." Ed said in a low whisper. He quickly ran back to the cabin and rushed into the door with a loud slam. Everyone awoke, except Dante who was wide awake, and become on guard. They were surprised to see a panting Ed with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Ed, what's the big deal!?" Kevin shouted.

"You okay, Ed? We saw you running from where we were?" Callie asked as she, Rolf, and Techlin came inside. Rolf and Techlin had bags on their backs and were full of berries, fruit, and vegetables they had found. Callie and Techlin, like Dante, were also shaken up by the assault on the cabin.

"Guys...we have trouble. A lot of trouble." Ed said. They all gained a confused look in their faces.

Ed went on to explain. "The traps, the reason why there was so many Soulless earlier was because my traps were not activated. Not when they came at least. Their were wooden boards over the pits and all my traps were activated. The trip line was cut. All of my traps were activated then destroyed."

"What!? How!?" Double D asked.

"I don't know, I don't see why, but someone sabotaged the traps. There were no bodies, nothing to indicate that it was them, someone came and let those damn things in here. Right now, we are not safe! We are wide open for any attack and we won't have anything to help defend us!" Ed spoke and the situation sunk into the group. They were compromised fully, their sense of safety vanished in a near instant. Someone was to blame, but who?

**So there it is. The Assualt Chapter. I wanted to give you guys some good action since well, there hasn't been that much action in the past chapters. But here it is. Now, who did it? I decided to do this by inspiration of the Walking Dead Season 3 or 4, don't remember when someone was leaving rats outside of the Prison and that attracted the dead. There is more to it though, there will be someone to blame, but who? Tell me in your reviews. Who do you think sabotaged the traps, who would do something so crazy as to get them nearly killed? **

**So with that I leave you my fellow Revolutionaries, until next time, stay safe, keep reading, keep thinking, and think of things that you think are real as they may just be as false. **

**NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**Chapter 6: Sabotage and Blood.**


	6. Episode One VI: Sabotage and Blood

**My fellow Revolutionaries, welcome! READ WHAT IS UNDER THIS!**

**Hey guys, Revolutionary here and glad to be back for chapter 6 of the Outbreak Chronicles. Now, I want to talk to you guys about the show. Lately, I have been really sad about Ed, Edd n' Eddy. For various reasons, with one being that it is over and this is common because I grew up watching this show. I was born in 1998 and Ed, Edd n' Eddy started in 1999, I was one of those kids that had a hard time sitting down but when Ed, Edd n' Eddy would come on, I would just watch, even at one years old, I just sat and watch the three. I love Ed, Edd n' Eddy. It is just an amazing show and I feel that the generations that are now coming are missing out on something like this. So, I am asking you, the reader, to spread Ed, Edd n' Eddy. I know some of you are older and might now some kids who want to watch cartoons, show them this show. Show them. Please, I want this show to keep going strong, there are seasons of episodes on Youtube that they can watch, plus the movie as well. Spread this show, I don't want it to die out.**

**It is also struggle. This something I realized midway through my first story of World of the Dead, the fanfiction for Ed, Edd n' Eddy is dying. I mean just not that many people are aware of this show or this website. Tell them of tell them of Ed, Edd n' Eddy because I don't want this to happen. I feel somewhat sad because I might not be able to deal with this, where I will just give up on Ed, Edd n' Eddy and do something else. I don't want that. So please guys, spread Ed, Edd n' Eddy, try to make it popular again, do what you can, I don't want this show to die out. Not yet. Not for a long time. **

**And also guys, please stop this Kevin and Edd fanfictions, please, it is now worn out. There are too many in my opinion, I mean you have the right to keep going, but listen, at first glance, others would take to this Fanfiction archive to be nothing but KevEdd fanfiction,.We need more diversity, branch out, please, it is good that you like them. But don't overdue this anymore than it already is, do a different pairing or something, make an adventure story or horror or mystery or crime. Branch out, that will attract more people because not everyone reads slash fanfiction. I just have to say that.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Sabotage and Blood**

"**Ed, are you sure that** it was sabotage?" Double D asked. The entire situation seeming to be unreal to him. The question was still in his head. It was in all of their minds. Who would try to kill them? Eyes turned to each other. The Leader can see fingers being pointed.

Ed nodded gravely with the situation making him come to the same conclusion as his friend. "I am sure. The evidence of no Soulless being captured and the wood planks over the pits shows that someone drew them here. How? I do not now."

"This makes no sense," Kevin said. He was looking down in thought. "what did we do?"

"Survival," Techlin stated. Everyone looked towards him to explain further. "it's basic sense. Obviously, you guys have a good set up here. If I was a survivor and I saw this, I would want it."

"How the hell did any survivors find us?" Nazz asked. They all thought it to be weird. The cabin was located about seven miles away from the neighborhoods. Survivors would have to go through a lot to reach them.

"Don't know." Techlin answered.

"Even so, they could have asked Rolf and his friends for refuge here." Rolf said. The cabin was by no means small, anyone watching them could see that.

"Maybe others aren't keen to sharing." Callie said. It was survival, the more you have for yourself, the better you would be.

"Do you guys have anyone is your group that would do something like this?" Callie questioned. She earned a few glares.

"No, none of us here would do something like that! Unlike your previous group, we known each other for years before this shit storm happened. Not one of us have a motive for sabotage." The Leader stated, offended and a little mad that she would suggest anyone in his group would do that. Johnny came in when Eddward began, having been awoken by the sound of Ed barging through and yelling. He came to the living room and was quickly informed of the situation.

"Yeah, Double D is right," Johnny started. "none of us here would do something like that. I mean, we have it pretty good here so why put that and our lives on risk?"

Nazz then said. "And you guys barely know us, so you can't really say that."

"That's exactly why she asked. We don't know any of you. One of you could be bat shit crazy and want us all to die." Techlin said. The tension that was in the air was starting to get thicker.

"Hey, these two barely know anything about you! You could want us all to die." Kevin said.

"Why would I do that? I have no reason to kill any of you." Techlin stated.

"We don't know that for sure." Surprisingly, Dante was the one who said it. Techlin gained a look of betrayal.

"See, even Dante says he doesn't know you. It could have been you." Rolf added. Eyes were turning to Techlin, accusing stares. Dante looked down to his hands in his weapon in his lap. The look in Techlin's eyes made him do so.

Dante spoke quickly and quietly a second after Rolf's words."Hey, hey, I don't know any of you. As far as I am concerned, everyone here is a suspect."

"Yeah, so don't pointing fingers at me. I have no reason to sabotage." Techlin defended himself.

"And yet again, we don't know that for sure." Ed Green stated after listening to them all argue.

"I can't believe this. I bet it was that Eddy guy." Two glaring eyes of the teen's best friend shot him a dirty look.

"Eddy would never do something like that." Eddward Silver said, standing up and looked ready to punch Techlin. Techlin stood his ground.

"How can he not," Callie stepped in. "wasn't he the only one outside during last night? And you guys said that he is fast. He could have probably done it without any of us knowing and since he lives here, he would know where all the traps are. In addition, you guys said it was highly unlikely that any survivor would come here because of how far away it is from the neighborhood. It was hard getting here last night and this obviously was a night job because the traps were still set up when we arrived."

That to the group made them all stop. It was true. The idea of any outsider coming to the cabin was unlikely. Then there were the traps. They wouldn't know where it was and probably get killed or caught by them. Only way anyone would be able to sabotage them up is if they knew where they were exactly. Everyone in the group knew where they were as to avoid getting killed by them on their way back from scavenges.

"_It's true,"_ Edd thought,_ "the traps were indeed up and running when we arrived. Johnny, Eddy, and I saw that. Eddy was definitely the only one outside and he is fast and silent."_ Edd stopped his train of thought. Shocked that he would think of blaming his best friend for something he didn't do.

"You bitch!" A voice shouted and everyone turned to see an enraged pale Eddy and a worried Sarah behind him. His arm was still bandaged and he used the wall to support himself, his legs were shaking.

"Eddy, you shouldn't be moving!" Johnny said. The wound was opening back up as the bandages gained a red tint.

"Shut it!" Eddy said with his fury evident. The glare went from Johnny to Callie.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!? I bet it was one of you three!" Eddy turned to Double D. "I told you, didn't I? Whenever we bring in new people, something bad happens and look what happened Double D! We should have left them at that spot and let them die off somewhere else!"

"Eddy, lay off her, I accused you, not her!" Techlin defended his friend, or so he hoped. The small act of betrayal from Dante still in his head.

"Then you both are bitches! I know it was one of you! One of you damn three! But you know what, I bet it was you, you damn asshole." Eddy moved on wobbly feet to Techlin. "I mean, look at you! Last night, you guys told us you guys barely knew each other! The guy who blames an obvious suspect is smart enough to do the damn crime himself!"

"I would never do something like that! Why would I endanger everyone here? I have no where else to go!" Techlin defended. He hated being blamed for something he had no part in. Everyone was looking to him and some of them made side comments that he heard, all of them saying that he probably did it. None of them butted in the conversation or wanted to, Eddy would only yell at them and they enjoyed not being on the receiving end of it.

"I bet my ass you did it! There was a group of people shooting hours before we met you three! You could have been part of that group. Lied through your fucking teeth about being on travel and starving!" Eddy said. It clicked to Johnny and Eddward. There was a group of people shooting and they did meet them hours after. Eddy's bandage was now soaked and dripping and Eddy saw his sight becoming blurry.

"I didn't you fucker! Damn it! I should beat your midget ass!" Techlin shouted. That was the last straw and fists were about to fly until a gunshot stopped everything. The one holding the gun was Ed, smoke coming from the barrel of his shotgun and pointed to the ceiling. Some wood crumbled to the ground. Everyone was silent and stared to Ed who had got what he wanted, their attention.

"We cannot argue about this like we are now! Eddy, you are losing blood, Johnny take him back in the room and keep him there!" Ed's voice was like Eddward's. Authority. Johnny did so and Eddy was about to argue until he caught Ed's and Double D's eyes that said he better leave or they will do it for him. They both left with Eddy stumbling back into room. Sarah followed.

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down. The situation is bad, we know, but right now, lets focus on getting our defenses back up. We need to get ready just in case these people come back. I don't know who did it and I don't want to blame anyone here. Obviously, blaming each other will only cause us to go in circles and never get to the bottom of it. We are all still tired and shaken up from earlier." Ed was like a second-in-command, able to give out orders and show he means business.

"Techlin," The said teen looked to Ed. "please don't lie to me. Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, I didn't. I have nothing in this world left for me. I have been through hell, we three have been through hell. You guys have offered us sancturary from a world where we cannot rest as we did last night, even if earlier things were shit. Dante, Callie, and me would never want to threaten something that makes us feel safe. None of us three did it or will any of us ever do so." Techlin stated. He didn't want to lose this sense of safety. Sure, this morning was a complete contradiction to his words. But last night, he slept, actually slept peacefully and was not in need of keeping one eye open. He wanted more nights like that and this place was something he counted on to give him more of those nights.

"Okay, I am not saying we believe you." A cross of hurt came to his features and Ed added quickly. "But I am willing to give you a chance. As is everyone here, we are all suspects, even myself. But it doesn't matter, we get our defenses back up and then we can settle this like civilized human beings. Is that clear, everyone?" Nods were given from all present.

"In addition, keep an eye out. I am open to the possibility that survivors could have spotted us and want us dead for our stuff." Ed had to believe that snippet too. Many things they thought weren't possible was happening to them.

The Leader decided it was his turn to come in. "We can have two groups of two to patrol the perimeter and the rest to fix up the traps. The thought of other survivors coming to kill us is something we all need to keep in mind. We may all be suspects, but look out for those who may be watching us. We don't know who or what is out there. And with the fact that Eddy, our best look out or should be our best look out, wasn't able to detect them means these guys, if there is really a threat of other survivors, are good and could catch any of us off guard."

"I will be one of the patrols." Techlin offered.

"Kevin, you go with him. Nazz and me will be the other patrol. The rest of you help Ed." Eddward ordered and everyone started to get their weapons. The tension was still in the air and thick as steel. Eddward Silver and Edward Green were now alone.

"This is bad Double D, really really bad." Ed was now full of worry.

"I know, Ed. Everyone just needs to cool down. Come on, more work needs to be done." Double D said. Ed followed his best friend outside. Everyone soon came out as well. They went to work.

**Haggard breathing was heard** and through blurry vision someone watched the group outside the cabin scatter. Watched from the bushes, the eyes of a crazed man. He breathed heavily, breathed so hard it was as if his lungs were to explode. He looked around with darting eyes as the group scattered and one was heading towards him. The man ran at the sight. Ran with information. Ran for his own survival.

**Okay, this was extra short. I really didn't want this part to be that long because I wanted it to focus more on the characters and not everything else. The next chapter would be coming out soon. So keep an out for that. Again guys, I want you all to branch out, to spread the word about the show and Fanfiction. So with that I leave you all, my fellow Revolutionaries, stay safe out there.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 7: The Others**


	7. Episode One VII: The Others

**Hello and Welcome my fellow Revolutionaries**

**Hey guys, been a while, I know. School started and now I'm a badass Sophomore in high school. Just kidding, it's harder this year on me. I swear it is harder. Sigh* So much homework and projects and stuff that I have to do. I wish I was home schooled, but I would have never met so many interesting people to befriend in life. Ahhh, life. **

**Well, for those unaware, I am now on FictionPress, the sister website of . I go by the same name so no need to worry about finding me. There is a super hero story on that website that is updated monthly, or I try. It is unrelated to The Five That Changed. So If you want heroes and powers, go there to get that fix of heroness. In addition to that, I am also on Tumblr, yes, I'm a tumblr guy, I go by John The Moon and I have another blog on the same site that is called The Great Collection of, the link being .com, there you guys can submit poems by following the format on the blog. I accept any type of poem, as long as you want to be heard in some way.**

**So with all of that out of the way, let us get started on this chapter and sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 7: The Others**

"**The hell was that?"** Kevin questioned as he saw the bushes ruffle a distance away from him and a following Techlin. He could have sworn he saw a body.

"It probably was an animal startled." Techlin said as he too saw the same thing as the Hunter. Kevin nodded yet kept his sight on the spot and beyond as to see if anything was moving. Nothing came to him.

"Come on, lets get started." Kevin said and they started their patrol towards the right, their ears and eyes on high alert. Techlin was in front and Kevin was behind him just a few feet and watched the forest, specifically, the area that he saw the bush rustle.

**Double D and Nazz had** been on their patrol, along with Kevin and Techlin and passing by said duo ten times so far, for the past two hours. There were no signs of danger or anything out of the ordinary besides the weird rustling that Kevin and Techlin reported.

"So," Nazz first word came since they began. " what do you think of that Techlin guy?"

Edd had to let the sigh out of his mouth. He was confused on the matter himself and didn't want to warrant himself over to one side. The Leader decided to answer the Chef.

"I, in all honesty, don't know. He seems earnest and grateful, also loyal, but with everything that has been happening, I can't be so sure as to pick a side on the matter of who did it or not. Right now, I just want us to be safe so that we can figure this all out." His words made the final decision that he didn't want to talk about it. Nazz nodded and glanced over her shoulder to keep watch of their rear.

Some moments pass before he decided to ask her question.

"How are you and Kevin?" Double D asked. It was obvious of the two of them being together. While he and the others had grown a crush on the young blonde when they were younger, it was now nonexistent. They were together way before this entire event, a few months before the Outbreak starting marked their first year together, though before they have been on and off. They were happy. He hoped.

"We're doing fine. Just been doing what we can." Nazz was caught off guard by the question. Kevin and her never really, lovingly expressed their feelings for the other for two reasons: one, it wasn't their thing, and two, it won't help when they were on their guard most of the time. She admits, she and him have had moments and one time a few weeks ago were the first time they truly loved one another. Luckily, they were quiet and quick about it, though in that short frame of time was the most love she has felt from him.

"That's good." Double D said with a small smile, truly happy for his friends' relationship faring well.

"You know, he talks of us getting married." Nazz said out of the blue and Double D almost tripped on an uprooted root from a tree he has passed dozen of times.

"Marriage? Really?" The Leader knew the Hunter well, even gotten to know him more when the Outbreak started, but such a commitment to one girl at his age. It amazed him the young man had it in him.

"Yeah, you know, something small. He says he wants to die knowing that we are "intertwined in eternal love both physical and in spirit"." Nazz chuckled. Kevin had a hint of a poet in him. Revealing his love of the art a year or two ago.

Chuckling, Eddward Silver responded. "Well, I'm sure a wedding will be nice one for us all. Well, hopefully, he will get a ring to offer to your hand on the day he proposes." Nazz blushed at the thought and giggled in happiness of the day that she hoped will come soon. The two continued on and saw Kevin Hass and Techlin coming their way once again. This time, instead of nodding as they passed, Double D gave Kevin a wink and smile that made him confused; his confusion doubled once he saw a blushing and giggling Nazz.

**Ed looked at the last trap** that he had to fix that was broken. He has been on this process of rebuilding for the last five hours with the day shifting to a darker shade in the sky. Night will be upon them. He had fixed, repaired, and replaced every trap he made. Rolf had set the trip line back up with a thicker and stronger rope and he made sure that it was secure to not fall the same fate as the last. He hammered the last nail into the last trap he needed to fix. He activated it and slowly backed away, Sarah was waiting for him at the edge of the forest. Rolf was by her side.

Ed saw his sister's curious and worried stare. He was indeed tired and his hands were sore from so much work. One trap activated and nearly got her so he advised her to stay away. She was out here because Johnny didn't need her as Eddy just needed to sleep. The Sentinel gave her a reassuring tired smile.

"Done, all traps are back up in running." Ed informed the two. Rolf gained a sigh of relief though the Farmer's arm was still tense. Ed told them to go back inside while he told the patrols that they were done.

Ed was left to himself as he waited for the patrols to come his way. He looked towards the slightly swollen hands and he grimaced. He would need to rest a while before he could use any of his weapons unless he wants make it more swollen. Hopefully, Johnny would have something for his hands to help them heal faster.

The first patrol he met was Double D and Nazz, both looked bored and tired. He told them he was done and that they could go inside. He inquired on where Kevin and Techlin and Nazz pointed to his left to show the two said boys to come his way. Telling them the same thing and they all started to head in.

"Hey Kevin," Said boy perked up at the sound of his name by Edward Green. "what time is it?"

Checking his pocket watch, he informed the Sentinel that it was six: fifty-two. Night would come and they had to do a lot still. They walked by the still smoking and smelly pit of dead Soulless that they burned earlier. The fire and smell had bothered them while they worked but as the second hour came around, the fire died down and they were use to the horrible smell. The bodies were blacken and decaying. In time, they would put dirt over it. The group headed into the home that was reinforced with new wood that guarded the windows. Dante and Callie was sent back by Ed to work on it. They heard the sound of a hammer banging against wood and once inside saw that Dante was finishing the last window.

"Hey Ed, I got that design you wanted for the wood on the windows. Horizontal and put together with one slit large enough to fit the barrel of a gun and peek through." Dante informed with a smile, proud of his handy work, Johnny had taken some time to help him when he wasn't tending to Eddy. There enough wood for him to do both the inside and outside of the windows.

"Thank you, Dante." Ed said. "Where's Callie?"

"Resting in Nazz's room. I tried to convince her to not go in there, but she didn't care. Sorry Nazz." Dante answered Ed and apologized to Nazz who didn't mind. "Also Nazz, the fruits and vegetables they foraged are in the lock up downstairs where the food is."

Nazz nodded and headed for said basement where the food was stored. It was the most secure and had smooth, no cracked concrete walls. It was also the coldest room in the cabin so that the food can last longer. Everything was categorized and labeled. They used old book shelves to keep the food and one refrigerator that operated by the solar panel powered generator.

As Nazz left, everyone sat on the furniture to rest. It was silent and there was still a sense of tension in the air. Now that everything was said and done, they had to discuss on who may have done it. None of them wanted to, but they had to. The tension will only tear them apart if they left it alone. Foot steps were heard and Callie was seen coming from upstairs.

"Hey guys." Callie said tiredly as she plumped down on the last spot on the couch that was available. No one responded. Too tired and lost in their thought of the imminent discussion that would come.

**Food was being consumed among **the quiet group. They were in the living room, feeling that they didn't want to risk being outside tonight. The tension was still there now that everyone, even Eddy who was able to sit and eat, was there it was evident. Especially with the glaring eyes of Eddy and Techlin.

It was strange to most of them to be in such an atmosphere. Over the years, all of the neighborhood children had gotten closer and more friendly. To be in a tension filled room with darting eyes to those most expected and least expected of trying to kill them, was quite frankly a foreign feeling.

Soon, they were finished eating and Nazz and Sarah went to clean the dishes. The silence was still there and no one but the two girls moved. After half an hour, the two returned and the silence and stillness was still there. The glaring of Techlin and Eddy seemed to have intensified.

"Okay," Eddward Silver broke the silence and eyes shot towards him. " we all have been dreading this moment, but we must come to a consensus as the traps may make us feel safe from _them,_ but they won't make us feel any safer within ourselves if everyone believes one of us will slit everyone's throat."

"There's no need to believe. It isn't some silly religious fact with controversy, someone in this room sabotage us and I have good idea who." Eddy said with malice at the spear wielding teen.

"Still no evidence to back it up. Some "best look out" you turn out to be." Techlin shot back. His spear was next to him and his hand twitched to use it. Eddy still had his gun in his holster on the side, his hand twitched as well.

"You two, stop." Eddward ordered. It was now getting on his nerves.

"Yeah, we don't know anything so far. You guys shouldn't be blaming each other. Everyone is a suspect remember?" Johnny said to them. The words fell on deaf ears.

"Okay, so lets first make an account of who and where everyone was. Ed, since you were the last one up in the home, what did you see?" Double D asked. Ed always checked on everyone before his own bedtime.

"Sarah, Callie, and Nazz were all sharing the same room. Techlin was knocked out on the recliner and snoring rather loudly," Said boy blushed a little. " Dante too was in the same state with a book in hand in Jimmy's old room. Johnny was sleep and Kevin was sleeping as well. Double D was too. From my best account, besides me waking up for my morning check on the traps, Kevin was the first out of his room once he heard the shots fired by Eddy and Double D was too. Techlin came awake and he was there all night, I could still hear his snoring from my room. He awoke dazed as Double D when he stumbled out of his room with his bow and arrow. When I moved to the living room to check the front door, I saw Johnny leave his room and three girls. I didn't see Dante exit his room. I actually saw him on the couch."

Eyes shot to the boy and then something clicked to them all. The boy was good with building things and possibly a good attention of detail. He was smart enough to activate the traps and not get killed, possibly. The teen started to sweat and he had to gulp.

"Dante, what were you doing on the couch? Ed said you were in the room asleep?" Nazz, who sat closest to him, asked.

"Umm...uh...uh..."Dante said as his eyes went from each person to the room.

"Dante, I swear, if you did it..."Techlin threatened. He was mad at his "friend". He betrayed him by saying that he didn't know him that well and assumed he did it. It made sense to put the blame on the obvious suspect.

"Oh...you're going to die." Eddy said as he got out his gun and the eyes of his target widen like a deer caught in headlights as he shivered and tried to speak.

"Eddy!" Once second the short young adult was about to fire and now his face to the wooden floor of the living room with Ed's familiar heavy weight on him.

"He's guilty Ed! Let me at him!" Eddy shouted as he tried desperately to escape Ed's hold.

"No, I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't-t-t d-d-do i-it." The boy had a lot of fear in him. He started to shake more. His eyes were still wide. His eyes were also lost. He was remembering something he rather not remember.

"Dante, shit! He's remembeing!" Callie exclaimed and quickly went to get Dante under control. Usually a hug and encouraging words were able to calm him. The action confused most.

"What's happening to him?" Kevin asked Techlin.

"He's remembering a child hood memory. He was held at gunpoint at nine years old." Techlin explained remembering the first time he heard of the event and its effects on the boy. It was their fourth night out of San Francisco.

"What?! He sees us with guns, how can he be reacting now? We held him at gun point when we saw you guys!" Johnny said. Now that he thought back to it. The boy was shaky and looked sweaty; he assumed it to be due to fatigue.

"He was with us; he wasn't afraid if he had someone close to him. The event happened when he was alone. But now, he was the only one getting pointed at with a gun and it triggered it." Callie quickly expalained and went back to cooing soothing words to the vulnerable, now crying, boy.

"I-I-I d-d-d-didn't *sob* d-d-do it. I-I-I *sob* w-w-was h-h-hungry *sob***** and t-t-tired. I-I f-f-found the room w-w-with f-food *sob*, I t-t-took three a-a-apples *sob*. U-under c-c-c-couch." Dante got out through sobs as he still shook with anxiety.

After he was done talking, Sarah looked under the couch and saw three rotten apple cores.

"He's telling the truth." Sarah said pulling the cores out from under and showing it to them.

"Damn it, he was telling the truth." Rolf said. Now the once accused boy was calming down. A few moments of worried silence overcame them, save for the words of Callie and Dante repeating that he didn't do it. A full, heavy five minutes passed and the Mechanic was sound asleep. Callie laid him down on the recliner, her shirt now soaked with tears. They watched him for a second before someone cleared their throat.  
"You can get off of me now Ed." Eddy stated as he was still being held. Ed gave him a look saying that if he did anything, he was going to suffer. His grip loosened and Eddy got free. He rubbed his shoulders that were in pain of being held in an uncomfortable position for so long.

"Well, he didn't do it." Kevin spoke the obvious.

"Techlin, Dante, and me are crossed off as we didn't do it. We told you. Everyone else was sleeping and awoke from their rooms when it happened. You and Ed are the only ones left." Callie stated coldly, mostly to Eddy.

"Ed, where were you at night?" Johnny asked.

"I was in my room sleeping, but before that I was cleaning my shotgun, there's a towel and dirty bowl of water still in there if you don't believe me. I was awake early, but trust me, I'm not quiet in my waking or walking. Eddy would have definitely heard me if I was up." Ed informed. Rolf went to check and confirmed his alibi of his shotgun being cleaned. Eddy nodded. He could hear Ed further away and the added fact that Ed was big and easy to spot.

"That leaves Eddy." Sarah said and the Marksman was now the accused.

"Eddy, you were vexed at me for allowing these three to join us. You also forebode trouble arriving if anyone new joined us. You had a motive and enough time and skill to do the job." The Leader hated every word he spoke, yet the truth also hurt. A look of hurt crossed Eddy's facial features.

"Oh hell no, don't even try it. I was walking around the thing the entire time. I admit, while I do hate the fact that they came, I wouldn't go that far. I would let time do that. In addition, I can't climb wood. Ed always locks the front door and has the key. I'm good at stealing, but last time I tried that I almost got mauled by a tired Ed thinking I was a Soulless. Then there's the fact that I don't want you guys to die, I'll be risking too much by bringing in that horde or sabotaging the traps to just kill these three." Eddy proved a good point. He was smart in things like this. Knew how to establish his reasons and evidence. While Eddy may be able to climb a tree, there was no way for him to climb the smooth wood of the cabin.

This was troublesome to the Leader. Everyone checked out and he can tell the sincerity in Eddy's words, and the look he gave him at his accusations. The Marksman was calm when sharing his side and he didn't dare show emotion. He was just hurt by someone he thought he trusted. He can safely conclude, that at the risk of some trust, that none of them did it.

"None of us did it," He repeated his thoughts. " I'll take Eddy's word on this one. So if non of us did it, then that must mean someone else did. Someone outside of this cabin. Other survivors."

That scared them. It really did. Someone was out to get them. He was good too, Ed thought. He thought of something and decided to share it.

"Whoever it is, he has the right idea in order to get a group like ours to go at each other," The Sentinel began. " he must have been observing us for a while now if he had figured out the traps. Probably has a way to get out off being spotted by us, so he or she must be good at camouflage. It was rather genius really. He sabotages the traps and let the horde comes in, in hope that maybe the overrun of Soulless would kill us all. But in case that didn't work, why not make them suspicious of each other and possible kill one another."

That made some sense to them. Again, it only frightened them. How long has this group or person has been observing them? Weeks? Months? How good was he, she or they if able avoid detection from any of them? The questions went on.

Nazz spoke up, the fear was getting to her. "You know what? It has been a long night, I'm heading to bed." Nazz was the first to leave.

"Good idea, Ed, Techlin, Eddy, stay back, everyone else you can go." The Leader ordered. No one was sleeping tonight, but he needed to talk to the three. Callie was going to take Dante, but Techlin said not to. The Mechanic was sleeping too well to be disturbed and they didn't want to wake him in case he had a relapse. The three requested were left, along with a sleeping Dante. Techlin and Eddy traded glances.

"Now is there going to be anymore problems between you two?" Double D asked Eddy and Techlin.  
Said teens glanced at each other with no trust in their gazes, yet a sense of recognition and perhaps a sense of responsibility came across their faces. Ed looked between them and they still didn't do what both of them wanted. Clearing his throat the two young men groaned. They faced each other and, with much hesitation, shook hands.

"Good, I swear, you two do the most out of everyone here. Eddy, I understand your views on letting outsiders into the group and of how you care for all of us here to want to harm someone who tried to kill us; however, I want you to collect more facts and not go on assumptions and bad vibes." Eddy scoffed at Ed's word. He understood though even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Techlin, you're new. We can let you slide on this one for accusing on us, especially with what has happened since your time with us. Just control your temper as much as Eddy; you both need self control so I advise you guys to practice it." This Eddward spoke.

"Yes sir." Techlin responded.

"Good, good. Become friends guys because like it or not, we're all stuck together. And for all of us, we will be on patrol tonight. No argument," Edd said sharply once he saw their mouths open. "we must keep this group safe. I'm trusting all of you to not let your guard down, Eddy, since you still injured, you are to just go rest, stay here if you want to be with Ed who will stand watch of the first level. I'm going to upstairs on the roof. Dante, when you stop faking it, you are going to stay on the second floor."

The Mechanic groaned at the Leader's word. He hated working. He nodded nonetheless and decided to start by going upstairs and avoided Eddy like a plague. When he walked back, Eddy muttered a barely audible apology. Dante heard it; however, he did not respond.

"Lets make a peaceful night for everyone, tomorrow morning, we are all going to talk about our problem at the moment." Ed said and they nodded, heading to their positions and turned off the lamps and snuffed out candles. The Sentinel grabbed the lamps and handed them to the guys. They started. Eddy walked with Ed. Double D to the balcony and pass Dante, and Techlin was left to look out the window to spot anything suspicious if Eddward didn't see with the night vision goggles.

**The days that had passed** were ones that had many of them sleepless through the thought of survivors out to get them. Nothing has happened over the few days and everyone was now started to relax, thinking it to be over for a while. Sarah gave a sigh as she changed Eddy's bandage and the seventeen year old winced while she did so. Ms. Green always got a queasy feeling seeing Eddy's healing wound. It would be a while before he could do much with his left arm. Johnny told him that he was lucky that the Agile grabbed him like and pulled so hard, if it was something else or if it were to pull harder then Eddy Johnson would be an one armed man.

"Thanks Sarah," Thanked the Marksman to the Disciple.

"You're welcome." Throwing away the bandages, Sarah handed Eddy back his jacket. Currently, the small young man was shirtless and putting back on his shirt. He saw her outstretched hand with his piece of clothing in hand; he took it and put it on. Eddy left to the living room.

Techlin was on the couch sharpening the middle blade of his spear. The two were still uneasy with each other but could stay in a room without someone needing to watch over them. Eddy slumped on the seat next to Techlin who continued on with sharpening the blades as if the Ed-boy did not exist. The sounds of the blades making a "shing" noise with the rock was kinda soothing to him. It didn't take long before Eddy decided to start a conversation.

"So where did the spear come from? Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen." Eddy noticed. Techlin froze in thought, yet continued on.

"Dante's dad made it for me. I needed a weapon that suited me and once I told him I had some training with a spear; he created this thing for me." Tech explained. Eddy could see a design on it. It was strange to him.

The door opened and in walked Ed, Double D, and Dante. The three came back from a scavenge and were in full gear.

"How is it out there?" Eddy asked immediately.

"Not as bad as a few days ago, but still a lot wandering out there. Those mutations are wandering, almost had an encounter with an Alpha. Got around it though." Ed explained tiredly.

"Any survivors out there?" Tech asked next.

"Nothing. I'm not so sure how the sabotage even happened, no group of survivors could live in the suburbs." Dante stated. He sat on the recliner.

"It could have been a lone job. The man or woman could just be doing guerrilla tactics. Would have been real good if we were to keep fighting it out and kill each other over distrust." Ed snickered at the event a few days ago.

"Yes, I agree. Good tactic; fortunately, we were smarter. I just wish they showed themselves. Make them fight us one on one." Techlin said with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Double D have figured out the Fighter, he loved to fight. He preferred spear, however, he claims to be good in hand-to-hand combat as well; street fighting was once his "occupation" before the Outbreak.

The three young men went to their respective rooms to undress and soon rejoined the two in comfortable silence. Sarah came and saw the five boys sitting around, one sharpening a spear, another watching, Ed and Edd making small talk, and Dante messing with his impaler, the invention that he had since the beginning and the one he branded to Eddy, Johnny, and Edd during the first encounter.

The younger Green sibling headed outside where Lily and Nazz were discussing something. In the distance, Rolf and Johnny were picking at the fallen crops on the left of the cabin. The footsteps of Kevin patrolling above could be heard.

"Hey Sarah," Lily said once she noticed the girl at the door.

"Hi." Sarah said and joined the two. They were talking about the winter.

"As I was saying, the winter here is good for one reason, it slows the Soulless down a lot. They can barely keep up with their bodies close to frozen. The problem is that blizzards are frequent so we can't go out whenever we want to. One time, food was going so low we had to skip meals." Nazz said. Sarah remembered that. It was not a good experience for someone her age. Ed kept giving half his food for to her, no matter how little he got.

"Shit, we have to stock up on what vegetation we can then. The stuff we foraged was a lot, but there's more. Winter isn't here just yet and if we go deeper, I'm sure we can find more food." Lily stated with a smile. Nazz nodded.

"The food you guys found added a few days worth of food. A lot of mouths to feed. We are going to really have to go faster and harder and sooner. I'll tell the others that during the meeting." Nazz told the woman.

"Meeting?" Questioned the Forager.

Sarah Green answers. "Each week, everyone has a small little talk about things. Stuff needed, things to do, while we do that anyway during anytime, we just have a day where we only talk about that."

"Oh." Was her response. Nazz giggled. A shot suddenly fired.

"We have company!" Kevin shouted at the top of his lungs and Johnny and Rolf came sprinting to the home. Ed shouted for the girls to come inside and get into their positions. They did as told. They had planned for this. Johnny and Rolf went inside, weapons near the door and got into position at the windows. Sarah followed suite and was at Rolf's side.. Ed came out in his gear, shotgun drawn and riot shield, buffed out with metal that Dante added, in hand. Eddy, still injured, stayed inside with a pistol drawn and next to Johnny. Eddward Silver was behind Ed with arrow in hand and so was Dante and Techlin.

There was a tense silence as they looked into the forest. Waiting. Kevin was still on top but crouched and gun pointed. Edd was still behind Ed, kneeling and peeking around the shield to see. Techlin and Dante fell back to the porch. Tech was given a Unica 6 by Eddy, a revolver. Though his spear was in his right hand and just as ready as his gun. They waiting still. Then they heard a shout.

"Okay, okay, we'll come out." A male's voice said. Their muscles tensed. A bald man with a shaggy beard stepped out. Green shirt and cargo pants of the same color and boots covered in mud. His one arm was up; he had only one arm. It was his left arm. There was a pistol in hand.

A woman stepped out next, gun in hand. A small frame she had with a plain yellow shirt with jeans and running shoes. She was darkly skinned and had her black hair in a small ponytail.

"Who are you?" The Leader shouted to the strangers; weapons were still aimed at them.

"Just survivors-"The old man took a step forward and Kevin shot at his foot. The dirt picking up on impact. He stepped back.

"Hey, you could have kill-" The woman spoke until the man interrupted.

"Hey now Janet. These folks had every right. Just keeping their corners nice and clean." The old man told the woman now known as Janet.

"What do you want here? Why the hell are you out this far in the forest?" Double D shouted. It made no sense of why these random strangers were here. His suspicion of them being behind the sabotage was running through his head. He glanced at Kevin, once he gave the single the Hunter could put both down in a flash. The man grew seldom.

"We are here because we known about you for a while." Eddward Silver raised his hand. The signal was going to be made. Then clicks were heard, a lot of clicks. Eddy, who was inside recognized it as safety on guns coming off. In the edges of the hedges were people. A lot of other survivors that had their guns pointing at all of them. They were outgunned and outnumbered. Everyone grew tense.

"What do you want? Resources?" Ed shouted out as a cold sweat developed and he saw the many people that could kill them.

"We want unity." Janet spoke up and confusion encumbered the group of young adults and one child.

"_Unity?"_ Eddy thought. The word was full of lies to the old street rat.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked.

"We are a large group, we had set up in the marketplace area a few weeks ago. Saw one of you one day and followed you here. You got a good set up." The old man said stepping forward. His voice was still friendly yet now it had a noticeable hint of confidence. He continued.

"We've done those to your traps, you know, test you out. Sorry about luring them here as well. We needed to get to some stuff that we needed. Being survivors yourself, I reckon you understand." The man gave two reasons that they nearly killed them. Ed wished that they weren't surrounded or he would pummel the old man with his own fists.

"You nearly kill us and you expect us to unite with you? You are seriously fucked up!" The Fighter shouted.

"Techlin, shut up!" Double D ordered and like a master to a dog he obeyed.

"Now, now. He offers a good point. Why unite with strangers like us? Well for one, we are good people, believe it or not. We want to restart this world and we are welcoming you guys with open arms to our community. Maybe set up some trading routes, a few outposts across the way to expand-"

"No thank you," Eddward Silver stated. "we are doing just fine on our own. We appreciate you reaching out to us; hopefully, we can reach out with trade of resources in the future. For now, just stay away from us. Don't come back. When we decide as a group what to do; we will find you."

The old man gritted his teeth and a flash of anger appeared. Just a second did it last, but that second was long enough for all of them to see the change of emotion. A smile came about.

"Understandable, understandable. I feel like you are reasonable people. Like I said, right by that marketplace area. Remember, open with wide arms. Unity." The old man backed up and so did Janet. She looked angry with them. That expression was there the entire time. All of the survivors in the forest pulled back as well. The guns of both groups still pointed. Slowly, the sight of them disappeared and they were gone. The group remained in their positions until Edd gave the order to fall back in the house and lock up. Things were needed to be discussed.

**Now, Done! Wow, nice ending I assume.**

**Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please comment your ideas, your thoughts and all that as I am curious of what went on through your head. Have questions? Leave a review of one and most likely I'll answer in a Personal Message(PM) or in the next chapter. Share this with some friends or something.**

**Remember to visit the Tumblr blog I mentioned above. Love to hear your poetry.**

**IN ADDITION! I AM GIVING THE WORLD OF THE DEAD SERIES FOR ADOPTION! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THE STORY, PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL CHOOSE SOMEONE WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.**

**You must state your reasons why you want to have this story, what do you plan to do with the story, how long have you been a writer or are you just looking for a place to start off in fanfiction. If you are interested, PM me, please do not review. I hope many of you would like to take off where I left and continue the unfinished story.**

**So with that my fellow Revolutionaries, I leave you. I hope you all are having a good morning, a good night, a good afternoon, and staying safe out there. Remember to keep reading, keep writing, keep thinking, and keep seeking for your goals as you all are part of the Revolution.**

**See you next chapter! C:**

**Next chapter:**

**Unity or War**


	8. Episode One VIII: Unity or War

**So here we are once again.**

**Well, it has sure been awhile everyone. I know, I know, where have you been Mr. Moon? JOHN, the hell man!? What in the world is keeping you from updating!? I WANT MY CHAPTERS NOW!**

**Well all those will be answered. Ummm, I have been busy with school. Uhh, really that is the honest truth. This is now more of a hobby, specifically fan-ficition, any other forms of writing, I'm putting more energy and time in that instead. Working on my two novels, why I'm working on two novels, I have no idea why. It is just the way I am, I suppose. But yeah, umm, that's my life. Just focused on getting work done in the world. Like I said, this is more of a hobby now, yet that does not mean shitty quality and fucked up stories, but just expect these time span of no updates. Uhh, in time, probably when it is college, I will have increased activity because I do want to major in English, maybe Literature, or if I become a successful, rich, and famous writer, just live life writing stories.**

**I'll get on with the story but PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. It will contain information on this story that is easier to understand if you read through this chapter. So without further withholding you, here is the next chapter of the Outbreak Chronicles. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Unity or War**

The cabin and its inhabitants were shrouded in silence among each other. The situation bad. Other survivors that posed a great threat to them.

Johnny was the first to speak. "Unity?"

"Yeah, right!" Eddy said while he looked out the window slits to see if there were anyone in the forest lingering.

"I concur, I don't think we can have any sort of peace with them. They used us for their own gain." Callie stated.

"We would have done the same, wouldn't we?" Dante questioned. If the man's story made sense, then the reason behind them doing it was all for survival.

"But they also sabotaged us. They stalked us. They knew we were here the entire time!" Nazz exclaimed. They felt so stupid. All of them, except the three newcomers. The people were never detected from them somehow. How long has it been going on?

Sarah spoke, "The marketplace is where they are? Didn't we clear that place out? Why are they there?"

Eddward Silver answered. "A settlement. They are planning on a permanent residency. Those gun shots to the west a few days ago."

Johnny and Eddy nodded; the latter answered. "But how are they still kicking? That massive horde couldn't have been taken down by them, no matter how many people or guns they say they have."

"Maybe they are in need of help. Finally decided to make contact because that massive horde probably fucked them." Techlin offered the idea.

Everyone was split. This new group was confusing. Their actions and origins didn't make sense. The living room was held in tension once more, but not against each other. It was fear.

"We should take them up on the offer," Kevin said bitterly and was met with obvious disagreement, but held up his hand to explain himself. "Just to scout them out, they may have stuff that we need. We don't have be the nice survivors here. They almost killed us a few days ago. We need to know what we are dealing with."

Nazz said next. "It is a good idea to do that. Just feigned wanting to be united. I mean, we don't know anything about them. They could be honest, or they could be lying. We can use this opportunity to know our enemy and not just outright attack them."

"To add on, they are skilled enough to get past our traps and avoid detection. They could have killed us out there today. I say play good neighborhood, and once we have enough information, we will make an actual decision on what we consider them." Ed advised. It was something they all agreed with. There was too much unknown.

"So who wants to go visit and give them the champagne?" Dante asked looking at everyone.

"I'll go." The Leader instantly said. The tone he stated in left no argument. He was going.

"Then I'll tag along. You can use some muscle." Ed said right after.

"No, you stay Ed. In case something happens. You are in charge of the defenses." Double D said.

Tech put his thoughts on the table, "I'll go then. If anything, you need a little muscle with you in case things get sticky."

"Okay then. Get everything you need." Edd stated.

"I can come along too." Nazz said and Kevin was the one to oppose.

"No way are you going there!" The Hunter exclaimed.

"Too fucking bad, I want to go. He needs help and everyone else here needs to stay." Nazz argued. Kevin would have bite back but Edd placing his hand on the boy's shoulder was enough for him to let her go.

"She's strong Kevin. Don't worry. In fact, Nazz, I was hoping to give you this two days from now for your birthday, but we need everyone at the fullest." Edd stated before leaving to the Inventor's Quarters and retrieving the homemade holster for two pistols and eight knives. The two pistols would be at the side of her hips and two knives would be behind them. The next two were across her chest in a "X"; two were at the small of her back vertical for reverse grapple for both hands. At her upper back was for a small knife but there was a sheath for a small blade.

Edd explained as he handed it to her and helped her put it on. "You will have a lot on you. Each spot is use for different grippings and fighting style, but your blades so you choose what to do. The upper back is for a small blade and under that sheath is one for a very small one for covert use. Eddy, you have those blades?"

The Marksman nodded and went to his room and came back with a three foot long, black container. Opening it, it showed to be holding blades. As Nazz took to admiring the blades and putting them I'm the holsters, Eddy took time to explain his side of her gift.

"Made these blades specifically for you, Double D pitched the idea a few months ago and got me working. The blades are double sided and straight, and pointed for thrusting and slashing. All the Hilts are dull ended side of the blades that have cloth around it for comfy and easy grab. I made some attachment to the handles for easy grapple. The tiny knife is slightly curved and has two sided jagged edges. Finally, your blade is something Sockhead calls a tantō, a small sword that is sharpened on one side. I put a lot of work in that sword. Look at the sharpened side closely."

Doing as instructed, Nazz looked at the sharp side of her tantō; the side was jagged but it was not noticeable from a distance. Showing her his hands, Eddy displayed the numerous cuts across his palm and fingers.

Giving a toothy smile, Eddy said. "Happy early Birthday Nazz."

**"It's two pm right now, **when will you guys be back?" Kevin asked the group that was about to meet the Others. They consisted of Nazz, now fully equipped with two pistols and blades, Techlin, and Eddward. Everyone was seeing them off, and Ed was once again above on the balcony on watchout duty. They had backpacks that were scavenged a day or so ago to store food and water for just in case situations; Nazz was responsible for that bag and the other two males were given empty ones for scavenging.

"Midnight, if we aren't back by noon tomorrow. Expect the worse." Edd claimed. It would be a hassle to get there and back, especially with the coming cold and hordes. This includes the factor of meeting and how that might go.

"Be careful. First sign of trouble, leave." Callie said to them.

"Pay attention to your surroundings. Mutations could be anywhere, and examine their set up. The more we know, the better." Jonny said. They nodded. They were about to head out until Ed said something.

"Be careful and be smart. Be open to any offer as well. If they mean good, then we may need their resources if they have any. Good luck." With those words, the three were off into the forest. Into the unknown.

**Techlin, Nazz, and Eddward were hidden** in a small office building located in the marketplace. Night was approaching, and they had just arrived to the area where the Others said they were located. It was tough getting there unnoticed. A few mutations and Soulless hordes were in the way, with no way around them, they had to wait it out. Now that they were there, they took to an office building and went to the second floor. Soulless were bad and slow at going up stairs, though they were still on guard for the Agiles to make a sudden appearance.

"Damn, such a hassle getting here. We may have to camp out somewhere for the night." Techlin said in a whisper. He was glancing out a broken window, watching a few Soulless straggle around. Nazz and Edd were next to him. The room was a jumble mess of knocked over desk, blood, and decaying computers and bodies, Edd gained some interesting and wanting to take a few of the computers home for use. Techlin, willing to carry the weight, had them. Slowed him down only a little, the young man said.

"That leaves one bag for any other scavenge item, let's make what items we find count." Edd said, mostly to himself.

"Where are these guys anyway?" Nazz asked.

"Should be down the road, wish we knew which road." The marketplace had a center intersection that the office building they were using at the moment was located next to. From left to right until the next intersections of those respective directions were the marketplace. They were going to keep going left.

"Don't worry, we just need to be more careful. The sun is almost gone and the Night Effect will begin soon. Let's move." The leader stated. They made way to move and exited the building. They continued left down the road, ducking in a building to avoid detection or behind a car or in an alley. They were making it to the end of the Marketplace, ready to turn around and try the other direction, they stopped when they heard gun fire. Being drawn to it like the Soulless, they followed the sound in the direction they were going. They reached the end of the marketplace and waited at the corner. Double D was at head and Techlin covered their rear. Peeking around the corner, the once nerdy young man saw something he had not once seen in the Marketplace.

There were two semi trucks with flatbeds blocking off the street and side walk. The trucks were touching at the center. There seemed to be a makeshift wall pile against the trucks and flatbeds that someone could see over it; in fact, he saw three visibly armed people on that wall. He can see that there was a searchlight on top of it as well, but it was off; the entire blockade was actually well put together and looked strong.

"We found them, how do we approach?" Edd said to the others.

"Don't know, find a front door?" Techlin whispered and still looking behind them. A few Soulless were coming, but not too many.

"Or we could just go out in the open. They can be expecting us." Nazz suggested. A few minutes of silent thought passed and Double D agreed to that strategy.

"Let's go. Hopefully, they don't shoot." With a deep breath, the three walked out into the middle of the street. They gained some attention from Soulless, but they continued their pace towards the wall. They were scared shitless, but night was on the fast approach and they couldn't risk being out with the Night Effect. As they started to walk, those on the wall took notice and took aim. The search light came on and it blinded the three survivors. They shielded their eyes from it; their ears could pick up the sound of Soulless growling and moving towards them. Shots were fired and they fell to the ground in defense even though they were in the open. Once the shots were over, Edd looked to his right and left and saw that his two friends were still breathing. The search light went off.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up." A familiar voice said and Eddward Silver looked up to see the man they met just hours before: the old man.

**Eddward Silver, Techlin, and Nazz Vesta **all sat in an office room with the lights all. Electrical lighting. The office had a desk with notebooks and pencils and nick knacks. The walls were decorated with pictures. There was a dresser to their left and they sat in folding chairs. Behind the desk was a big comfy black chair and a window overlooking the street.

"Electrical lighting, wonder if the entire sector they have has this too." Edd stated. At the cabin, the generator was only used for the food. They made due with the candles and lamps.

"Yeah, but there was no one out there. I wonder how many people they have, what resources they have." Nazz said as she looked around feeling tense. Techlin got up and went to the desk to examine its contents.

"Techlin, what are you doing?" Edd asked in an angry whisper. Tech flinched a little, but he went back to his looking.

"Just examining, we need to know information right? Seems to be the boss's desk so why not get some stuff. They think we are kids so they think we are stupid and left all of this on the desk because of that." The Fighter's point was pristine to Eddward.

"Don't touch it either way, just take a seat. We can get information like that with time." Nazz said in slight fear.

"I'm just reading and memorizing, don't worry. Tech said and read the notes. A few minutes passed before the door opened and Tech reacted by grabbing hold off a picture frame to hide his snooping.

"May I ask what you are doing?" A young gentleman asked. He wore a gray coat, pants, and boots. He had a head full of blonde hair. A trimmed beard and greened eyes that sported bags.

"Umm," Tech said as he glanced to the photo of the man who questioned him who was with his wife and son. "Just admiring your family photo. I may be young, but I hope to have a family myself one day. You three look happy."

The man looked at the Fighter quizzically. "Well, thank you, but please put it down." Tech did as instructed and took his original seat. The man walked by and sat in the comfy chair and readjusting the position of the picture frame to face him. His eyes lingered on it a little before turning his attention to the three at hand.

"So, welcome to the this little space here. This little town or village is the Sanctuary. From what my scouts have told me, you are also a well dug in group of survivors such as ourselves." The man stated leaning back in his seat.

"I'm Shaun Mill, the one in charge of this enclave. And you are?" Shaun asked.

Edd spoke. " I'm Eddward Silver, this Nazz Vesta, and this is Techlin Lincoln. I'm the one in charge of my enclave that your scouts have stumbled upon."

"Hmmm, yes, so are you here with a response to our request of unity? We have more than enough room and always in need of hands." Shaun explained.

"We have a few questions in regards to this offer." Techlin said and Edd took his turn to speak.

"Your scouts nearly killed us. They destroyed our traps, lead a massive horde to our base, and nearly caused the destruction of close knit relationships that have developed. So why would we join you after doing that?" There was an expression of surprise and confusion on Shaun's face.

"I was unaware of this, I just heard they found you from scouting and followed you guys home. Didn't hear of sabotage. Who told you this?" The young man asked.

The Chef answered. "An old guy with one arm who was with a woman named Janet. Had a dozen or so guys with them."

Shaun cursed quietly. "Where is your camp?!"

"Why?" The sudden excitement in his voice caught them off guard.

"You guys been tricked! That old man and Janet. Fuck!" The guy got off his seat and started to head for the door. The three young adults followed.

"What do you mean we've been tricked?" Techlin asked and, like the other two, were worried for everyone back home.

"There's a small group of survivors that's been harassing my group for weeks now. Lead by a one armed man. I had a friend, Janet, join them and try to persuade them to stop and maybe join us. She turned on us. I had a man tell me that you guys were here for the unity proposal, but I thought you guys were the group down the road that suffered heavy losses." As he talked he got a shotgun and got in an army jeep that was in front of the building they were just in. He told them jump in, and when they hesitated, he said.

"You want your friends to die?!" That was enough.

"Open the gate, Jen is in charge until I get back!" Shaun yelled in a walkie-talkie. There was a surprised reply, but a confirmation of orders. The vehicle came alive, and the sound were unfamiliar to the three who have not been in a running car for years. Shaun went down the road and through the open gate.

"Where's your camp?" Shaun asked.

"Forest, seven miles in. There's an old dirt trail that will take you there, but it is kinda blocked off." Edd explained.

"Don't worry, just hang on!" Shaun stated and drove through the streets and headed to the forest. It took him a while to find the dirt road, especially dodging the hordes of Soulless, who were now in the Night Effect.

"What is the hell is going on?" Techlin said as they rode on the dirt road.

Shaun went on to explain. "I have a few traitors. Information about survivors was wrong. Like I said, I thought you were survivors down the street a couple of miles from here. I was unaware of you guys. I sent three guys to go meet you, but apparently, they aren't a part of my community and part of that old guy's. Janet is with them too. Fuck! I should have thought something was wrong when we lost communication a few days ago. They were posing as my guys. I would never send anyone to sabotage or lead a horde to a group. That's insanity to starting any form of trade or hope of unity."

Shaun had to maneuver around knocked down trees, but managed to stay on the road. The three present were shocked as to the turn of events. They left the home undefended, they didn't know what to think, they were all worried for their friends. Not more so than Edd. But then they saw something through the forest, an orange glow. It didn't take long for them to arrive to the cabin; the cabin in flames. Shaun slowed the car down, but the three were already out and ran to the building in a panic.

"Eddy! Ed! Sarah! Rolf!" Edd called out as he looked through the flames with tears streaking down.

"Callie! Dante!" Techlin shouted at the top of lungs looking through the fire for anything and ran around to find an entry point.

"Kevin! Jonny!" Nazz was crying as well. They were all gone.

"Hey, I found Eddy!" Techlin called. Shaun had joined them as soon as Techlin shouted. Eddward Silver, Shaun, and Nazz followed Techlin and ended up at the edge of the forest. The fire roared in the background as it consumed the progress of life and accomplishment that the kids had built in their years there.

Making it to where Eddy was, Edd nearly died at the sight of his best friend. There was puddle of blood around him and Eddy was bleeding was from the head and his wound had reopened. His face looked as if someone really took their time to beat him down. Enjoying each punch that swollen his face.

"Eddy! Eddy! What happened!? Where is everyone!?" Nazz asked. Almost in the same state as Eddward. Techlin was close to tears too. Confused on what was going on around them. It brought back memories of the outbreak first days.

"Double...D, Nazz," Eddy struggled and coughed up blood. "Thank god...*cough* they came...back *cough*cough* the...old...man...they took everyone...*cough*cough* left me...for...dead." Eddy was in a lot of pain.

"Eddy, save your energy. We have to save you. Come on!" Edd explained and went to picking up his friend. He carried Eddy bridal style and they all headed back to the jeep.

"It's...too...Edd. Don't...I'm not...going...to make it." Eddy choked out as he was put in the back seat. Shaun, Techlin, and Nazz, who was now in tears, jumped in as well. Tech took shotgun while Nazz and Double D tended to the Marksmen.

"Shut up! You are!" Nazz didn't want to lose another soul. No more of her friends. Jimmy was hard enough, but not another one.

"Save your energy! We are going to get you help!" Edd said to his dearest friend. Eddy let out a hollow, blood filled, painful chuckle.

"All...these...years...*cough*cough*...we got closer...*cough*cough*"

"Eddy, this is a fucking order! Shut up!" Edd shouted through his tears. Trying to stop the bleeding in the room and a bullet wound Eddy had in his stomach.

"We are nearly there!" Shaun shouted. His speed was double of that than when they came. Shaun was shouting in his walkie talkie to get a doctor and room prepped up for emergency operation and to open the gates.

"*cough*cough* I...been...an asshole...I'm sorry...tell Ed, tell...everyone...I'm sorry." Eddy eyes were starting to close, and the Marksmen's eyesight was blurring and darkening.

"Eddy..."Nazz said through her sobbing. They arrived to the Sanctuary.

"I love...*cough*cough* you *cough*cough*cough*cough* Double D...*cough*cough* I always...thought...you...as...my...brother..."Eddy said as his eyes went closed and his body went limp. By that time, a gurney came and ripped the boys out of the back seat. Eddy was placed on it and went into a building. Edd was on the sidewalk where he was shoved on, next to the car, still in tears.

"No, fuck! No!" Techlin shouted as he climbed out. He looked to see Eddy and a bunch of people go in a building and turn a corner. He was frustrated, furious. He started to hit the car, then the ground with his emotions until his knuckles started to bleed. Nazz was still inside, seeing all the blood on the back seat, the smell of it and the image of it made her throw up and exit to the vehicle on the other side.

"Why!? Why!? Each time I find a home! Each damn fucking time!" Techlin hit the pavement with each blow being stronger than the last as each word came out.

"Double D, Edd, what are we going to do?" Nazz said hopelessly. She was still on the other side of the vehicle, but the night was still, save for Techlin, and her voice was clear as day to the Leader.

"Double D, what are we going to do?" Nazz asked again in a lower tone and her lower lip quivered. Again, silence greeted her. Until suddenly, she exploded.

"Damn it, Double D! You should know all of the answers! What the fuck are we going to do!?" Nazz yelled as another round of tears consumed her being.

"I don't know..."Edd, for once, didn't know. Looking to the left, Eddward saw that Techlin had stop, his hands now red and so was the pavement, and he let tears drip down to mix with that red. Nazz sobs echoed in the quiet night. The darkness around them was lifted as the moonlight came out, and the Leader's eyes darted to the partial orb in the sky. In a calm sense, everything became clear. Something had clicked in his brain, he knew what to do.

"Tech..." A grunt was his response.

"Nazz..." The quieting of her sobs was all he needed to know that he had her attention.

"That man...he asked us... to consider unity." Edd started and the two remaining members of his group remained silent.

"The perfect question that he should have asked should have been unity, it should have been "Unity...or War?"" Edd said just below a whisper. With the moon high above and shining down onto them, Edd looked forward to the building where Eddy's life was on the very balance, and he thought about his friends who were now in enemy hands. The Leader's eyes burn with furious, ferocious vengeance.

"I know what we are going to do: we are going to get our friends back, _**alive**_, and we," Edd stood to his full height; his sight to the stars and his being composed of determination and fury.

"We are going to war."

**End of Episode One**

**Next Time on the Outbreak Chronicles:**

**Episode Two: Hunters of War**

Edd came into the office of Shaun a few days after that night. The man was not surprised about the boy's sudden appearance, the Leader went to the desk and leaned over it. His eyes were still containing the emotions he had a few days ago.

"Tell me everything about the one arm man."

**/**

Nazz was shown in a building, crying her eyes out in front of a room with the label next to the door reading "Patient Eddy Johnson".

"Why did this happen?" She asked repeatedly as the sobs racked her form.

**/**

Techlin and three other people were running in the streets away from a horde of Soulless carrying bags full of equipment and resources. They ran into a building and started to seal off the entrance. The Soulless came and swarmed the entrance, trying for entry. Techlin and two of the scavengers were holding them back while the other one looked for a way to the second floor.

"We are not going to make it!" A girl said tearfully as the Soulless pushed on.

"Yes we are!" Techlin shouted through a hoarse voice.

**/**

"Don't think you are getting out of here pure." A dirty man said with a lustful smiling staring hungrily at a sweaty Callie and Sarah, both of which had their clothes torn up in places and nearly rags.

**/**

Edd and Techlin traveled through the forest silently. They soon came to the edge of the forest into a field. They stayed back as they glanced at a camp of survivors; their gaze was steel and their weapons were drawn.

**/**

**So now we are finally done with Episode One of the Outbreak Chronicles, and now we are moving on to the next Episode. Now let me give you guys a quick rundown of how this series will work.**

**If you guys watch or played The Walking Dead by TellTale, it will be like that. The amount of chapters is not known, there may be an indefinite number depending on the significance of that episode; in other words, an Episode can have two chapters or maybe even twenty chapters. I don't know. Like I said, each chapter is not supposed to be super long because that is what kept me so busy with the W.O.T.D series. As for that, no one has proposed to take over the adoption of the series and I personally agree with a fan of the series who I don't know wants me to say his name, so I want, but that person had said to not let it up for adoption because it is my crown in a sense, it was my mark, and I have to agree. W.O.T.D is my mark, and I shouldn't have put it up for adoption in the first place. So from now on, not for adoption. I might continue it, might, very unlikely, but it a possibility. I will, as I had to do for this series to do this chapter, have to reread everything from the first story and the second to have enough material, and I will cringe a shit ton doing that. There are moments in there that just made me wonder what I was thinking or what direction of the story I was going in. It was crazy. But it is my FIRST story and it is my MOST SUCCESSFUL story. People are still reading it, people are still favoriting it, so no point in letting someone take the fame. I'm keeping it.**

**As for this story, this is, the remake of W.O.T.D, this is the hardcore survival type of things where I am not as nice as I was with the characters and more focused on making them actually survive and connect with the reader. This story has more than a thousand views and I love that. It pales in comparison to W.O.T.D's over 12,000 views, but hopefully it get there. A good trend that I noticed was that stories over 100,000 words definitely get more views and more attention. Everyone loves long stories, especially completed ones. Hopefully, this will gain more attention. This is a good story, I hope, so yeah, haha.**

**But a nice ending huh? Tell me in the reviews! All your opinions, I love them all so much and I thank you all for taking time to ask your questions, to bug me about things, to want something, to notice my mistakes, just being an awesome review and I give you all a mighty clap of the hands**

***MASSIVE CLAP***

**My inbox is always open, and I will see you all in the next Episode! BYE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Episode Two: Summary

After a devasting loss, all that remains of the group are Eddward Silver, Nazz Vesta, and Techlin Lincoln. They lost everything. Their friends, their home, and much more. With Eddy's life in the balance, and their friend's whereabouts unknown, the three have but one choice: find the One-Armed Man and his camp, take back their frineds. This is War and they are its hunters.


	10. Episode Two: The War

**HEYO! WHAT'S UP! LET'S GET THE COASTER OF CHEESE PIZZA MOVING ALONG!**

**Hey guys, JohnTheMoon is here and glad to present you with Episode Two of the Outbreak Chronicles. As a rewrap on what episodes mean, meaning that each story is an episode. Depending on the plot and the significance of the episode will the length be shorter or longer in the number of chapters. So Episode One was eight chapters, this episode could be two or three chapters, or the next episode be twenty chapters. Who knows?! Even I don't!**

**As for a plot rewrap. We left our heroes in quite a tight spot the last time around. Their base was ransacked by the One-Arm Man and his group of people. Along with leaving Eddy on the brink of death, and kidnapping the others besides Techlin, Nazz, and Eddward, who went to encounter the group of survivors the One-Arm Man used as a cover-up. Now, we will see the reaction of that cause.**

**This, my fellow revolutionary readers, is the next episode of the Outbreak Chronicles.**

**Episode Two: Hunters of War**

**Eddward Silver glanced at the clock** of the wall reading eleven: fifty-six in the morning.. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, fully dressed in his gear. Cleaned of the blood that Eddy had left on it. As if it never happened, but it did happen. It has been three days since they arrived to the new survivors, since the destruction of their camp. Destruction of years of work and memories. All of it was gone. Even his friends were nowhere to be found. Now, one of his surrogate brothers was battling for his life, and the other could be-

"No, he isn't dead. He is alive with the others. Waiting for us." Edd stated in a determined whisper. staring at his lap. Tears coming up to the edge of his eyes that never really flowed down his cheeks. From what he heard, Eddy has been closely monitored since the day they arrived. He lost so much blood. Then his wounds were not helping. They left a number on him. Concussion, slashes, broken bones, especially a very mangled leg, his old wound on his arm reopening and being worse; the doctors said his arm may not be usable again. Just a mess of meat and nerves. His heart has stopped five times. Honestly, Edd didn't have much hope for him. But he held on to that slither; that slither and his friends are the only things keeping his hope intact.

Edd sighed heavily. As a leader, his mind needed to stay solid and controlled. At least as much as possible. The Leader stood from the bed and looked around the room. There were two other beds, emptied of their owners. The room was bare save for a dresser, lamp on said dresser, and that's it. The door was to the right, and Edd headed out the room. His destination was set once he reached outside. It was midday, and the residents of the Sanctuary were out. Barely over seventy. It was small, yes, but in this time, it was a huge camp and a large populace. Young, old, children, newborns, families, so many people were here. There was schools, patrols, defenses, training facilities, medical facilities, there were even some farming inside the buildings and on the roof. The electricity came from fixed up solar panels and generators powered from fuel siphoned from the cars.

The Sanctuary took up an entire block. Both ends blocked off by heavy defenses that were buffed up because of what Edd told them two days ago. About the mutations. They had no encounter as of yet. But they were getting defenses ready and better for the possibility of meeting them. Edd told them of the Old-man they saw at the gate. Shaun himself was not aware of him being in the base. He was going through loyalty among the guards, double checking everyone and everything.

Edd made his way to Shaun's office. Before going inside, he saw three men, that he recognized as the patrolmen, walk out. Shaun was in his office behind his desk. Looking tired. But Edd had waited enough, rested enough. Now, he wanted to get out there and find his friends.

The man was not surprised about the boy's sudden appearance in his dair, the Leader went to the desk, closing the door behind him as he did, and leaned over it. His eye filled with the emotions he had a few days ago: vengeance, fury, hope, and determination. A dangerous combination in Shaun's eyes, and he anticipated the demand.

"Tell me everything about the One-arm man."

**Nazz Vesta stood impatiently in **the medical building. Out of the other two, she has slept the least from the anxiety and fear that she felt. A lot of nightmares. Then there was Eddy. Nearly dead. Three days of operating on his small frame. Three days of nonstop blood being pumped and lost, and flatlining, and the smell of blood and meat. Each night, Techlin and Eddward would drag her away to sleep.

Now, another day of waiting, her clothes were washed and her hair a mess. She looked tired and have cried for long periods of time. The loss of her love, her family, and the home they made is taking its toll on her.

She has experienced non-stop nightmares, her burning with her friends in that house, her friends being tortured, Kevin being mangled and beat near death, all the bad things that she hoped to never happen were coming to her. Then there was Eddy, his constant battle with death was making her anxious; she didn't want to lose anyone, even if Eddy wasn't the closest, he helped them and he helped her at times when she was in trouble.

"Eddy," She sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears. She was sitting in a metal, folding chair, one of the many lined against the wall. The medical building was an apartment that the Sanctuary inhabitants have been working on, trying to get the equipment and necessary tools. They had a good set up, nothing like a real hospital, but definitely good. The walls were a brown color and the floor was a tiled, spotted design. Her seat was just three doors to her left to the small lobby area and exit. Four doors to her right was Eddy's room. The doctors haven't been moving in and out of the room for a good hour. Nazz's anxiety tripled.

Checking the clock on the wall, Nazz saw it was noon. Four hours have she been sitting and waiting. Two of those hours, seeing the doctors come, say good morning to her, and going back to work, seeing the night shift doctors leaving after the ones come in the morning. Two nurses, the only two around, were leaving and going so much they must have been doing so for a mile. A doctor or two would come out covered in blood, others with disgruntled looks. The third hour was primary substance of silence, nothing but that. Now, the fourth hour has just passed, and the silence prolonged to be a stain on her ears. No screaming from Eddy, no feet rushing by, just utter silence as pitch black as darkness.

Then, the door opened, the sound echoing through the halls, and a doctor came out and looked at her.

**"This is a nice spot right** here guys," A man with a bald head and wild beard stated to the group. They were scavenging. Techlin couldn't help being cooped up so long, so asked Shaun if he could do anything. This was the best choice. They were always in need of supplies.

Techlin had changed his clothes, all his old ones were burned down. He now had on a light green shirt, and slightly dirty camouflage cargo pants and boots. He still had his spear, and his revolver. He carried a large rucksack on his back that was filled with some clothes and food. Not too much food to get. Most of it has been raided. They were at the edge of the market area, raiding a pawn shop.

"This all looks like junk." Another person part of the group, a girl, stated. She was a little older than Tech. Brown hair and glasses with light tone skin.

An old black man with graying hair, though fit enough to carry a lot, responded, "None of this is junk."

"What do you know old man?" The girl shot back. Techlin didn't like her; she was too much of an annoyance. A know it all.

"More than you, I'm three times your age, kid. Know your place." The old man said and it was getting heated.

The bald bearded man responded to them both. "Hey, shut up. We don't want any mutations or hordes coming our way."

"Thank you." Techlin whispered after a few moments and the bickering generations stopped.

"No problem. Those two are the best at this besides me; they been like this since I met them." The man said, picking up an old knife and seeing the metal was good, but the blade was dull. He pocketed it.

"Hey Wade, you ever think the government is hiding somewhere?" Techlin said out of the blue as he put things in his bag.

Wade didn't say for a minute. He was thinking. "Maybe. Illuminati might be behind this entire mess, wanting with the cure in hand and decimate the world of those _things._"

Techlin Lincoln chuckled at that. " Yeah, someone could have the entire salvation of the human race in his or her hands."

Wade and him shared a few quiet laughs. It wasn't long before they were all done and decided to head back. They grouped together in the center of the room before heading to the entrance. They exited into the midday light, the sky an endless set of clouds. A few Soulless wandered, but they were not aware of their presence. They moved silently, their full sacks of resources not jingling. The streets had barren cars, the buildings had poorly boarded windows, dried blood on their walls and pavement, all of it a simple reminder of the day one Massacres. Staying low, they continued down the road.

Wade led them, Techlin followed, then the old man, then the girl covered the rear. They had their weapons drawn and ready for action. They were heading towards a corner of an alley, Wade went around and immediately backed up.

"Go back, go back!" He whispered quickly and they listened as they rushed away. A Soulless stumbled from around the corner, but it was not a regular one. It was a Beacon. Suddenly, Techlin tripped on a curb and stumbled on the ground, his pack hitting the ground and jingling. They all froze. Looking back at the hideous creature that was the Beacon, they saw it open all its mouths.

"Run!" The girl shouted. Techlin recovered and started his run, and as soon as he took three steps. The piercing screech of the Beacon started, they all covered their ears and kept running. Tech could see some blood dripping from the old man's hands.

They continued on, an agile came from the right and Wade dodged it by the hair as it crashed to the wall. Techlin, for a split second removed his hands and grabbed his spear to slice clean through the head of the down creature. That split second was his regret as a constant ringing replaced his sense of hearing.

Placing his hands on it, he could feel the warm liquid of his blood coming down. They kept running, soon a horde was coming after them. Agiles hot on their trail as they sprinted with the materials. Wade saw an opening of a building and turned, the Beacon had long since stopped its roar and now left them to the dogs. Heading to the opening, they made it through the door; the windows were boarded up already though poorly. They started to seal off the entrance with anything they could find. Which was nothing, but themselves. The Soulless came and swarmed the entrance, trying for entry. Techlin and two ff the scavengers were holding them back while the old man looked for a way out.

"We are not going to make it!" The girl said tearfully as the Soulless pushed on.

"Yes we are!" Techlin shouted.

"Janice, you got to stay positive!" Wade vainly said as he too struggled with them to push the growing force of monsters back.

"Guys, this way!" The old man called at the left end of the room. They all looked at each other before sprinting towards him. The door gave way to the wave of the undead that continued their unremitting pursuit of flesh. Making it to the door, they all went up a stairwell and into a room with no lighting. The door was blocked by them all, but Techlin who moved in the darkness and found a heavy object to block the door. The adrenaline gave him the power to push it. The three moved out the way and the door was block.

For the next ten minutes, the sound of banging and moaning and groaning and yelling was all they heard until it all slowly went away. They gave up. And now silence and darkness was their friend.

**AND I AM DONE!**

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed this beginning of the next episode. It has been a good ride making it. I felt that the pace did pick up at the end just because of the situation. I wasn't rushing, but trying to make you guys feel the rush of the moment. This is a style I'm trying out, hope you guys like it. If you don't tell me, let me know what you guys think, and all of that.**

**Well, that is enough from me. I hope you all are safe and sound and having wonderful lives. **

**See you guys in the next chapter of Episode Two:**

**Situation.**


	11. Episode Two II: The Task At Hand

**Hello, hello hello all! **

**How are you guys doing? I hope you all are well as I am. Just chilling and writing this story. Though I have been reading more and more of FanFiction over my vacation, and it feels good. Definitely some good stories out there, one I particularly like is Return of the Eds by Streggae, he definitely caught my attention with the way he put the mystery around the Eds and their and how he steadily releases information about that event, though I would like to see some fighting scenes sooner or later, he definitely does an excellent job at having the Eds implementing back into high school, especially good character development.**

**Give him a look over if you like, you guys probably won't regret it. But he does have some errors in his writing, so don't go all grammar nazi on him, it is small, I believe he said he wasn't American and I give him a slide because of that.**

**And that is pretty much eat, I did read some Purgatory stories and they were good, uhh, can't recall them to well but the author took the death of each character and put a twist in how the story is told and even made a sequel of sorts to that story that was a little confusing, but still good. **

**But what is really frustrating me are these EddKevin stories. It is not that I am against homosexuality, you love who you love is what I say, but just so many of them that I wonder what has happened to the other stories. I really would like to see different pairings or something new, I don't really read them so you can call me on bullshit with that, but I don't generally read yaoi parings or pairing I don't find interesting. Just would like to see something else that isn't romanced based really, like add some mystery, add some action, add some horror, do something different, experiment, something! But enough rambling on, let's get on with outbreak Chronicles, it has been a while. **

**See you guys at the end!**

**Chapter 2: The Task At Hand**

Green eyes met brown eyes. The younger and older leader were in a stare down. One with information and the other seeking it.

"Eddward, no. You guys aren't prepared for them." Shaun said with a determined voice. In the first days, he seen children die, children who were the mantle of this world taken out by monsters both dead and alive. He refused to let these young ones, so capable of surviving for three years, suddenly throw their life away for revenge, even if they had every right to.

Obviously, Eddward Silver did not like that answer. "I've rested enough, tell me where he is. I have friends of mine that are in his custody-"

"Then they might as well be dead then." Shaun gave the cold truth; he knew that man all too well.

"No! They are not dead! Just tell me where they are! I can rescue them! I can do something! Once Techlin comes back, me and him will go!" Edd exclaimed towards the man. His friends were waiting, his family needed him more than anything.

Shaun gave him a leveled expression. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. His camp is hidden. No idea where it is. My agent told me they moved around a lot. The best I can give you is the location of their old camp an-"

"Splendid. Tell me where it was-" Shaun held up a hand to stop the boy and gave an aggravated look.

"Let me finish," Shaun said sternly. "I won't give it to you for free, if you are so hopeful of your friends being alive. Then you won't like the state they are in. But I need something done around here, you personally could help, along with that Nazz girl. You do what I ask, then you get your location."

"Are you serious?! The time wasted-"

"No buts dammit!" Shaun rose to his full height and made the boy jump back a little. "My settlement, my rules, or do you rather prefer Eddy to be taken off of support. I don't want you guys needlessly die. We are running low on medical supplies as it is, your friend is taking up those resources that can be used for my people."

Shaun saw the fear in him. He did not hate the kid, and didn't want to pull that card. "You need to calm down, besides, I don't want to send you and your friends off to your death. Too many already died because of me, too many have already died because of _him_." He referred to the man that has caught Edd's rage.

Ed backed down. He himself knew what Shaun must be going threw. His settlement may have survivors, but everyone lost something along the way in the three years. Once seeing him calm down, Shaun took a breath, sat down, and went to explain the details.

"This is a five man job, I will be sending you with people I trust fully. Leaving in an hour or so. Like I mentioned, your friend has taken up a lot of our medical supplies, and we were low even before you guys came. So we need some more medicine. Five miles out from here is a hospital, but it may have been ransacked but that is not so likely. Luckily, there are some pharmacies here and there that you can go to, but more chances of those being looted and cleared out. Along with medicine, get anything you find of use, all of it counts." Shaun explained.

Edd absorbed the details and nodded. "Who will be in charge?"

"Finn Lane. I trust him more than anything to do this mission right. Go by his orders. I am going to look for him to give him the details. Want to tag along?" Sheun inquired of the Leader.

"I must check up on Nazz, tell her this, so no." Eddward Silver declined. Shaun nodding understandingly.

The two left the office, lights turned off. They were outside and went their separate ways. Shaun told him to meet at the eastern gate in two hours and be ready.

"**Hello there," The doctor said **kindly. He took a seat on the right of Nazz and gave a kind wrinkled smile. He was dressed fully from head to toe in white gear. There was dried blood on him. Nazz knew it was Eddy's. "I see you are one of the newcomers. I am Ted, the head doctor here."

"I'm Nazz." Her voice was hoarse. She hasn't spoken in a while. Ted, old and with a dark skin tone had an obvious hispanic air to him. There was a slight accent in his voice.

"Very nice to meet you Nazz, I see you are friends with the boy we have been operating on for the past three days." Nazz nodded and Ted smiled a little more. His graying mustache went up. But he sighed heavily, and Nazz saw that he grew a little older with that single moment as he laid sorrowful eyes on the young lady.

"I have bad news and good news regarding to him." Nazz's heart skipped a beat and she looked down. Her blonde strands of hair fell forward and covered her face up. Ted spoke nonetheless, she had to hear it.

"He will live, yes. He has made a miraculous recovery. No matter what, he just refused to die. Very strong will indeed. It will take a while for all of his wounds to heal," Then his tone went grave. "But there are some things better to be seen than said."

Ted pat her on the back and told her to follow him. Nazz did with much hesitance, her legs cracked from being still for hours. They walked to the door and Ted opened it. Nazz saw Eddy for the first time since that night, covered in blood, and near death.

Now Eddy was in a bed, the one seen in hospitals, with IVs, heart monitors, and other medical tech by him. The Marksman slept peacefully with bandages all over his being Only his face was unmarked but it was peaceful and Nazz saw his nostrils flair from the intake of breath. Nazz moved close to him, being at the head of the bed and still at the door. Ted behind her with that crestfallen look.

She went to the corner and stopped with horror taking her features. Eyes wide, mouth agape, and a fresh tears to spill. For in front of her was Eddy, but his left arm and right leg was no where on him. "We did all we could, but those parts could not be saved. Not with our equipment." Ted spoke with a sadden tone, as he patting the girl on the back and she turned and cried in his shirt. No longer caring for the blood. She cried tears of joy, yet she couldn't help a few tears of grief come as her friend slept peacefully, unaware that two of his limbs were gone forever.

Techlin spoke up after the sounds ended. "Anyone have a flashlight or something?"

"I do," Janice said. "she turned on the source of light. It was one of those big lights, that can can light up the abyss. Luckily, it lit up the entire room in a dim light. It seemed to be some office of the store owner.

"This office is big." The old black guy said.

"You can say that again Bill." Wade said as they looked around. Techlin looked at the door, the object he knocked down was a three section file cabinet. Looking around, the room had a desk, the sole window on the right of the room and left to the door was boarded up tightly. Besides that, the file cabinet was all that filled the room.

Techlin moved to the desk while Wade and Bill worked on the window, Janice sat the light on top of the file cabinet barricade at angle to still cover the entire room; she headed Techlin's direction. Techling saw nothing of real interest as he stood in front of the desk. Paperweight to the right, a stapler, and then he saw some blood, a lot of dry blood that took up most of the desk and the chair was behind the desk was broken into pieces. Techlin got his spear out as a bad smell took to his senses. Something

Janice gave him a pat and motioned for her to take the left side and he the right. Nodding, they both moved, her weapon was drawn and ready as they rounded the desk and saw a dead body, but one that has been dead for more than a year as it was nothing but bones, hollowed eyes, with some skin still around on the body. There was hole in the skull. The two sighed and Janice said she was going to help the other two and Techlin was left with the body.

Nonetheless, the boy saw two things of interest on the dead body that the girl didn't catch or care about. One was a simple journal, there was dried blood on the floor so when he picked it up, it took some bits and pieces of it with it. Techlin dusted it off and flipped the pages. Some had blood at the edges and on the pages, as if they were coughed on it. The entire thing was full of written words. The Fighter was curious and pocketed it for later use. Next was the most surprising thing: a gun.

"_Wow, this is in good condition." _Techlin thought as he picked it up and examined it. He saw it was custom made firearm. It had one long silver barrel, and when he compared it to his revolver, he saw it was twice the size of the barrel. The grip was a black leather but at the butt was just metal for a good bashing. The chamber is what made Techlin look at it again. It was not like any he has seen before. It was flat and sticking to the right. Messing with it a little, he saw that once you fire, it will go through to the left. Techlin saw it held the same ammunition as his revolver, it seems. The iron sight was a point at the end of the barrel that was circular. A strange gun indead.

"Still cool enough to take." Techlin stated and placed it in his own personal bag that he took with him, placing it in there and headed to his group.

"-and that is the only way." Wade finished.

Janet shook her head. "No way, what if one of us breaks our ankle or leg or arm?!" She whispered excitedly.

"It is just two stories, at much of a drop." Bill stated and Janice looked towards the old man. Shocked. His bones may crack if they drop.

"Shut it old man, you could easily get hurt. I mean, your bones!" Janice said. Techlin was confused on what they were talking about and asked.

Wade answered. "The wood here is rotten, and breakable. Much noise should be heard, but if we take it off, we can just jump down." The idea was crazy.

"Let's do it." Techlin wanted out and being in this room was not helping him at all. Janice looked at him dumbstruck.

"Janice," Said girl turned to Bill who had that knowing smiling. "just do it, we need to get back before sundown anyway. Being stuck in this room would not help us. Especially with that many dead."

The girl looked at them all before sighing and saying all right. The three got to work on the wood as it slide off the nails that once held it down and they laid it on the floor. There was one layer of wood luckily, so when they undid one, they saw the light of day and smell of fresh air mixed with dead flesh. They moved and moved and all the wood was off, the room was flooded with natural light and Janice got her flashlight, turning it off. The alleyway it led into was empty and the sounds of the dead out front was loud in all their ears. Techlin went first, landed easily and quietly. He caught all their stuff and placed them down gently, little noise being made. Finally, Wade jumped down, so did Billy who didn't much cracked any of his bones as they had thought. Then Janice.

"Jump." They all said in whispers as they heard the dead all around them. Janice shook her head a few times. Techlin reassured her that he would catch her. Janice stood there with sweat coming down her forehead before she put one leg at the window,she lowered herself and let go, but her weight shifted back. She gasped as she realized she was going to hit the ground back first. Techlin, as he promised, caught her and when she opened her eyes and saw a grinning Techlin, she blushed before being getting out of his arms. They had grabbed their respective bags and headed down the alley,away from the horde.

Edd walked into the place deemed as the Sanctuary's hospital. Just an apartment, really. Edd wondered if Eddy was alright, but he had to inform Nazz of the plan, then Techlin will know once he comes back as well. Hopefully, it would be before he departs on this mission. Eddward Silver said hello to the desk attendant, who was reading a book and he asked for Eddy Johnson's room. She gave him 142, just to the left once he enters the hallway. He thanks the male attendant before heading towards said room.

He has not visited Eddy nor been to the hospital unless it was to get Nazz to their room. After seeing his one of his closest friends in such a state, he avoided seeing him, not until he knew he was fine. Nazz did keep him updated on everything that occurred. He had expected to see Nazz in her usual seat, but this time it was empty. He was confused. He was going to turn back until he heard a sniff, it was very faint, but in the deaf silent hallways, it was noticeable. Edd preferred to stay out of people's business, yet he knew he couldn't afford the time to look for Nazz all over; he had no idea where the blonde could have gone. So he sought the sniffling, quickly ask where his friends was and leave with apologies.

He saw the numbers of the room go by.

137

138

139

The sniffling was louder.

140

"_Eddy's room." _The boy thought.

141

Eddy's room was ajar and Ed saw a doctor and a tuff of blonde hair crying into the doctor's uniform. Edd was going to ask the question until he laid eyes on Eddy's sleeping, bandaged form and the two stumps that were his left arm and right leg.

"Eddy…" Edd said breathlessly as he moved towards his brother's form. How he was sleeping peacefully. How he was just a one arm, one leg man. Nazz stop her crying as she saw Eddward looking at Eddy.

She thought, _"He must feel ten times worse than I do." _Nazz thought as she looked towards the teen that she called her leader.

"Double D…" Nazz whispered as her tears silently streaked down her voice.

"Don't worry Nazz,"Edd never looked towards her, only kept staring at Eddy in his incomplete form. "don't worry Eddy. I may not be able to give your arm and leg back, but I'm going to stop him. I'll find that man. I'll rescue our friends. I'll make sure him and every last of his associates suffer for what they done to us, for what they done to you."

Edd had his fist clenched tightly; the nails bit down into his skin as blood trickled and knuckles whitened. His own small amount of tears came as the same thoughts of revenge came to him. How his hatred took form. Nazz saw that glint, that glint of murder, that glint of death by his hands approaching.

"Nazz," The blonde jumped a little from his voice. It was cold. Too cold. "I'll be gone tonight on a mission, but when I get back, Techlin, you, and I are going to find them. We will get our revenge."

Eddward Silver walked out the room, his thirst for blood unquenchable until he saw it from the one-arm man, his rage unsettled until he lay over the beaten body of the one-arm man, his crave for the hunt of his prey has just began. He was the Hunter, and this was his War.

**AND DONE!  
**

**Yep done, done with Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I really love this chapter simply because it settled the groundwork for the next chapter while also having that flair of "shit is about to go down" once Edd gets to the one arm man. **

**WOOOWOWooo this is going to be fun. Though these updates are ehhhh still with my tough school work. I'll see if I can get it out, no promises, just saying.**

**So with that, I leave you all do.**

**Stay safe, Happy Holidays, Good Evening, Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Night, Happy New Year, all that jazz**

**JohnTheMoon, out!**


	12. Episode Two III: Whom the Bell Tolls For

**Hello guys!**

**So here we are with another outbreak chronicles chapter. I know not a lot of people are following this as I like, especially considering this is the remake of my most popular story, but hey, at least someone is reading them. I really do appreciate it and thank you guys immensely for it.**

**As for the story, I might just end up combining the stories just for simplicity. I don't want people to get lost looking for it or having to do too much with it. Just for handling sake. I'll try to figure that out since I do have a new laptop, all my old files are pretty much gone save for the ones I did in google drive(I am hoping that I did the entire thing there, because I don't remember if I did). ****Another thing, don't expect fast updates as always, school, life, junk and all that. Just a heads up. I'm here, just not as frequent as I used to be back then when I first started. **

**In review, we left out w out with some pretty good stuff. Definitely, this chapter may be the longest because it will have so much in. I can't wait to start writing it myself, and I hope you all enjoy, So let's get started shall we?**

**Chapter 3: Do Not Ask for Whom the Bell Tolls For…**

**The fire. It was spreading.**

"Ed!" Eddy called out as he coughed from inhaling the tainted air. He was abruptly awoken from his sleep, foggy and confused at the situation. He saw fire in the hallway, fire in his bedroom. Once he left the room, stumbling as he did, he saw the second floor and the living room on fire. Eddy coughed and covered his eyes as his vision became blurred.

"Anybody!?" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs and regretted it by the coughing fit he got, the tears streaming as he tried to find the front door. But he pulled through and made way for it after seeing he wondered in the wrong direction, he tried to go through only to be met with force. Something blocked his escape.

The Marksman cursed and cradled his arm that was in an homemade sling. He had hit trying to leave. He seemed trapped. Eddy looked around and the fire was covering everything, the wood of the cabin crackled and popped and the heat was rising. The sweat came off of him in floods, and his vision and lungs were slowly being overused from all the smoke and fumes.

"I need to get out." Eddy whimpered painfully as he stumbled some more, falling to his knees. The wood started to collapse. Eddy saw no way out, but then he remembered something: the balcony. Eddy crawled but reached the couch, half of it in flames and he was lucky; the spot he was once in was now the place of debris from the roof.

Eddy hauled himself up with his good arm and saw Edd's room in flames, the many pages of books flying everywhere with embers of red and ashes of black following them. Everything was burning. Ed's and Sarah's room. Double D's room. Kevin's room. The small of fur and skin reached him; it was Rolf's room burning. Johnny's plants; their weird smells were there, with the black smoke. Nazz's room. Jimmy's old room. All of it burned. All of it mixed into the air, black: all of their work was nothing more than the black smoke, all the work, the tears, the failures, the success, the memories all burned and threatened to kill him; to suffocate him.

The young man fixed himself up as best he could and took what little energy the smoke did not take. He saw the stairs, turning black and flames on them. Eddy went to the stairs, starting to climb the steps. Each one painful and quick, the wood groaning and chipping from his weight. Each step was another step to life. Eddy pushed himself harder and before long, he was on the second floor. The stairs now mingling with the ground, no longer able to withstand the flames and their vicious gluttony. Eddy took a step and the wood gave out under him as he fell through and with great pain, had his wounded arm catch him. He gritted his teeth; the pain of the reopening wound was too much for him to not let the silent tears fall from his airs and to the burning ground where they boiled to evaporation.

Eddy looked up and pulled. The blood came into his face but he wanted to live; the adrenaline numbed it, as he went up and using both arms to pull himself out of the hole to hell. His face now covered in blood, the sling burning with the fire, Eddy went to the stairs to the balcony, nearly dragging himself over the stairs into the cool night air. His arm red and his left arm limp, one eye closed as he saw the moonlit night, stars, and dark clouds. Suddenly, the fire joined him as it traveled up the stairs, hungrier than the Soulless for his flesh. Eddy, seeing no way out, saw the balcony edge.

"Fuck me to all hell!" Eddy exclaimed as he ran, though his legs had proven weaker than he thought and he had tripped over himself, violently crashing into the balcony's wooden bar, the momentum of his fall breaking said wood and the Marksman fell to the ground. Tragically, the nightmare was not over as Eddy knew that at the angle he fell and the approaching ground. His right leg first landed on the ankle, jerking it left and his right knee crashed into the dirt ground. An audible snap was heard. Eddy cried out in pain as he again landed on his bad arm. He lay on his left side.

Even though he was in more pain than ever, he smiled that maniac grin of his that was next to the dirt of the clearing; he escaped the burning. He shifted his body to look at the cabin, but he stopped on stomach as he saw his friends, gagged. Ed stood to fight and charge but his leg was shot and he was on the ground. A man hit him and knocked him out cold. Sarah and Callie saw Eddy, their eye holding fear and tried to reach out, call out to the boy, who was more confused and terrified than anything. They too were knocked out. Dante was out cold, sprawled on the floor and his nose bleeding and kind of twisted, tied down and with the rest of them. Kevin was oddly peaceful, though Eddy knew that he was frightened too, especially for his friends. Rolf was knocked cold too, blood mixed with his blue hair and his beard.

"Look at this guy here boss." A voice said and Eddy saw men approaching, he tried to get up but his right leg had nothing; his energy was gone; the pain was too strong.

"Oh lookey here boys," The man with one arm said as he glazed at Eddy. Serene eyes and a playfulness to it. "We got one of them all mangled up." Suddenly, he kicked Eddy in the gut, hard. The slobber coming out of the teen's mouth.

"He is too fucked up to be treated or used for anything, what should we do with him?" A female voice spoke up. Talking of him as if he was just a chore.

"Leave him, as a message." The One-Armed man said.

"Sure thing boss." Their guns fired. Eddy's right leg, as they saw, was the most weak so they shot it up some more. They feet stomped and kicked on his entire body, fists flew to every part they can find; they were making quick work of him. They even threw him against a tree, Eddy felt all of it. His throat was ragged and his vision was fading in and out. His right leg, he didn't feel anything, his left arm was gone. He knew that much. His chest had a few cracked ribs. All of it was hurting.

_"__It all hurts."_ Eddy thought. He couldn't speak. There was nothing to say. Nothing to do. Everything just hurt. He was pain.

Eddy painfully moved his head up, saw the one arm man approach him with a smile.

"Look at ya, boy," He said playfully. "nothing more than just a mangled mess. This would have been so much easier if you said yes the other day. Would have been easier if you all died when we sabotage traps, would have been easier if you guys didn't fuck with us!" A gun fire came from his pistol and into Eddy's stomach. He didn't feel it, it was just pain.

"I hope your happy." He said and left boy for dead. But was stopped by a mumble. He turned.

"What was that boy?" He came real close, and leaned in. His features coming into view of Eddy's tired eyes. He leaned closely, excited as if he was talking to a dog.

"What was that?" He whistled a few times, as if he was trying to gain his attention. "Come on, speak up boy, what is it?

"What…is…," Eddy coughed and he felt his being racked with pain. Breathing hurts him. "your….name…**cough** what….is *coughing fit**groaning*….it?"

"My name?" He still spoke as if he was excited and he gave an insane smile with a deranged look. He shook his head. "My name is Dan Lee Benson. Why you ask, boy?"

"Just….so….I know….what….to…*coughing fit* to put….on….your tombsto-" Eddy's face was met with a punch.

"You can't kill me!" He shouted, the playfulness gone and rage now in charge. "You are nothing to me, boy! Nothing is what you are! I'm standing, I'm not bleeding, who. The Fuck. Are. You. To threatened…me!?" He pounded his chest with his one good arm at each word.

He aimed his gun and fired, and fired, and fired. Eddy saw one last bullet enter him, this time through his chest before his eyes awoken to a ceiling and the pain now subdued.

**Eddy looked around disoriented at the scene. **Where was he? Where was the cabin? The one armed man? Where were his friends?

Then, Eddy saw his body. The bandages covering everything. Even the stumps that were once his right leg and his left arm. He started to shake, a beeping noise kept going faster and faster as he starred shocked at the stumps. He only starred and shook. His body started to shake. Footsteps, shouts, people grabbed him down and he could only stare at those stumps. He jerked and moved, trying to understand where his limbs has gone. Why can't he feel them? Why can't he seem them? He moved and wrestled, trying to get out of the grasp of his captors, until he felt a poke in his arm and he fell to a quiet slumber.

**Techlin rested in the room with Nazz**. The two of them had discussed some thing. The Fighter had returned hours ago from his scavenger run, the night time sky was in full blown, cloudy and the air was cold. He did not return in time to see Edd off, but Nazz had informed him of his whereabouts and why he had gone out.

"I bet it must be beating him up." Techlin was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nazz was in her own bed curled up with her knees to her chest and hugging herself tightly. Techlin was next to the window, liking the cold air. The Chef was on the opposite of the room. She heard him. Though she was done talking. Her thoughts are of off the crippled Marksman.

Techlin continued. "I haven't been with you guys long, but I know you guys have been through thick and thin. Double D must have lead you guys through most it, as you guys do call him leader and stuff. Coming back and seeing that fire, and seeing the others gun, that hurt him. Deep." Techlin remembered seeing his dad killed. His mother mauled.

"You guys are family," He sighed. "you guys only had each other all this time. He must be on the rampage, determined more than all of hell to get them back. Nothing is going to stop him."

"I wish I knew you guys sooner, because Eddward Silver is the man to follow. I have never seen eyes so meaningful, so alive, so filled with purpose. I wonder just how far he will take you guys, and how far he will go for you before something even dares to attempt to kill him."

Nazz spoke up. "Yeah, Double D used to be such the smart guy when we were kids, even when we shunned him, Eddy, and Ed, he was always looking out for everyone; he always knew what to do, knew what to make last. While we are here sitting on our asses, he is actually trying to find out friends." Nazz said disappointed in herself. Faster than she could react, she saw Techlin in front her bed, crouching and looking at her with calm and understanding eyes.

"Don't say we aren't doing anything, we will get them back. The of us, together, with or without these people here." Techlin was no quitter and no ass sitter; he was going to help get them back. Nazz smiled at the boy. Liking that he had decided to join them.

"Yeah, together." Nazz stated simply.

He gave a small smile, though it was very bright. "Now we wait for Double D to come back. Once he knows where that camp is, we'll go and see where our friends are. We will get them back in no time at all!" Techlin exclaimed. Nazz nodded happily. For once, no tears came. Only joy. She felt a little bit of hope. She didn't know why, but Techlin, in his small time with them, has had that ability to cheer them all up. Just like any of them did, like he knew them for years. He knew just what to say.

A knock interrupted their moment. Techlin and her gained a puzzled look. The Fighter went to answer it and opened it to see Ted, this time out of his doctor uniform and in regular clothes. A yellow shirt over his slightly large belly and pants with boots. A tired smile graced his lips and his coat was still zipped up. His breath was fast, as if he ran here.

"Your friend, he woke up!" His excited statement brought widened eyes of Techlin and Nazz. They got their coats a second later and followed the man outside and to their friend.

**The five humans searched the pharmacy** store urgently. One of them was Edd, in his gear with his bow and arrows and back for any medicine they founded. He searched the counter, under it, through the cracks, any place they could find any medicine hidden or not. Before long, they all came out with a few bottle of medication and pills. Not much for the third store and added to their meager supplies. So far, the hunt for medical supplies was not going so well. They had one more pharmacy before they would be forced to go the hospital. It would be their best chance to get a good haul.

They all stood and checked it over one last time. Edd looked towards Finn, the one in charge. A man in his mid-thirties, brown eyes and blonde hair and a decent build. He a coat on, unzipped that showed his bullet proof vest that covered his black shirt. Gray jeans and black boots were his lower wear. He carried a SMG and a brown backpack.

Another one was female. She was dark skinned. Short hair and brown eyes. She wore a brown shirt and dark blue pants, rolled up at the cuffs. Blue running shoes and carried a shotgun with her. Her name is Kaya. The other female was white, brown hair cut to her shoulders and blue eyes. She was fairly young and wore a denim jacket, short sleeve white shirt and blue jean capris. The boots she wore were steeled toed and brown. Her name is Helen and had a blue rucksack. Jack was the largest in terms of muscle and had on green shirt and winter coat with fur on. A simple white cap hat adorned his head and hid his blonde hair. The eyes were a dark green and jeans with boots. Assault rifle and rucksack with him.

"Let's go." Finn ordered. They regrouped and headed out the pharmacy. Edd took up behind Finn who led. Jack to the rear with Helen in front of him and Kaya in front of her. The area was desolate. A few soulless stumbled aimlessly, nothing more than husks as the five meals moved quietly. The night was cold. And darkness was everywhere. They moved to a corner and were halted. It wasn't too dark to not see. They all flashlights with them, though they didn't use them to avoid detection. The Soulless were nearly blind, but anyone could be out there, both alive and dead. Finn checked the streets, seeing none pay attention to their presence, they moved across the street, crouching and moving fast. They made it and kept going, avoiding any dead walking. Even dodging a few Agile along the way

The last pharmacy came into view. No power powered the sign that read the Blue Pharmacy. They saw the front door hastily barricaded and decided to go to the back that was in an alley. Helen stepped up and started to lockpick the door. Everyone else stood watch, tense and ready for anything. Soulless wandered oblivious to the sweating people, weapons drawn, safety off. A few jingles and a click was hard and the door was opened. They moved in, one by one. Finn was last and shut the door lightly, just as a Soulless turned into the alley, looking for a meal.

"You guys know the drill." Finn said already looking through everything for supplies. They all began too. Edd took to the shelves and looked up and down, under and above for anything in the empty looking room. He found a few candy bars here and there, but no medicine.

A curse was heard and Edd looked to see Kaya and Jack messing with the door. Edd continued his side of the room before he fully cleared it. After a few more minutes, only finding one bottle of some pills, he went to see what they were doing. Low and behold, there in front of them was a room labelled pharmacy above the wide window. However, there were bars blocking anyone from just entering. Kaya and Jack were working on opening the door, their flashlights shinning on the locks as they worked furiously. Once finished, Helen joined in and went to help. Leaving Finn and Eddward to look and wait, both knowing they couldn't really do anything.

As they waited, it was Eddward who spoke. "Want a candy bar?" He offered him, he found more than enough for all of them. They been moving around, tense and they had been out for a good few hours, running from one pharmacy to the next across the suburban and marketplace area. No easy feat, especially with too many close encounters, having to even outrun a horde before being able to continue. Finn looked at it strangely before taking it and scarfing it down; he was indeed hungry.

"Thanks, uhh, what is your name again kid?" He asked. Shaun warned him he was not good with names too well.

"Eddward with two ds, call me Double D."

"A breast size, eh? I like that." He gave a light laugh at Edd's blushing face. He realized once puberty hit him what his nickname implied.

"Yes, well, it helps. I have a friend of mine who name is just the regular Ed. So I use the nickname to not get confused." Finn nodded in understanding though the smile didn't leave.

"Where is this Ed guy you speak of?" Edd turned down to the floor. Finn noticed. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad times."

"No, no, it is fine. Just…that one-arm man has my friends, he injured one of them to near death and he lost a leg and an arm, I'm going to get them back though. I will." The conviction in his voice was harder than steel. Finn admired that and he knew of the one-arm man.

"Dan," Edd curiously glanced at him. "Dan Lee Benson is his name. Used to be in our settlement. Him and Shaun had a fight, a big fight. He lost his arm by how beat up it got and Shaun was bruised for months. The fallout was Dan leaving, but once he had his own settlement up. Shit hit the fan." Finn explained. Remembering the incident that was approaching a year in age.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked. Any information was gold to him.

"Well, not everyone agreed with Shaun. Some left and went with Dan, we got a few raids here and there. Lost some good people to him. Damn near surprised he had a few guys on the inside recently. I heard of a group of people being attacked by him. I guess you were one of them." Finn stated.

The Leader nodded. "I was the leader. I let them down. But I'm going to get them back. Shaun said to let me do this and he'll give me information I need." Edd stated and saw the door being opened after so long. Before moving in, Finn stopped him.

"Just don't get so hell-bent on finding him. He's a sneaky bastard. Will take some time. But if you need help, just hit me up. You aren't the only one with a grudge with him." Finn's word had that hint of anger and regret, but Double D nodded. He had his first ally when the time comes for him to go after the man. Any help would be needed.

The two moved. All of them happy with their find of a goldmine medication. They packed their bags silly with all the essential medication on their list and added on to more and more. Before long, the room was empty and their bags full. The biggest find they had, Jack had stated. It was big. They stood ready to leave until Finn stopped them. They all stood still. Finn pointed to his ears and signaled to turn off flashlights. They all heard a low thumping, groaning, and movement in general. Their lights went off. The noise got closer, louder, and the thumping thunderous, they looked to the boarded up window. Edd moved to assess just how big the horde was; they all knew the sound of a horde, but this was loud. He used the crack between wood to see what was outside. Then he jumped back at the sight. They weren't leaving anytime soon. A massive horde and seven or so Alphas were just outside the pharmacy. Finn moved and cursed once he saw what Edd saw. He motioned them into the room they had cleared. The door was closed and they all sat silent, waiting for the horde to pass, weapons ready and the tension high. The sound of the dead ever so present.

"We might be here all night, Eddward, got any more of those bars?" Finn whispered. He saw Edd nod. He got them out, just ten of them. He handed one to everyone but Finn. " Eat up. Rest. We can't afford to lose this much stuff, we wait it out. It's going to be a while before it is clear out there."

All agreed. They all got comfortable, as much as they could considering death was just one sneeze away from them. Edd looked around a little. Finn was peeking over the edge of the counter every now and then. Jack was resting. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be fast asleep. Kaya was too. Helen seemed to be the only not looking tired, but she looked alert and jumpy. The darkness made it hard to see. So glad that he was good at seeing in the dark, however.

_"__I wonder what the others are doing."_ Edd thought. Were they being fed? Were they being treated properly? What could have happened to them? _"__Please…please be safe."_ A lone tear fell. But he was startled to see Helen in front of him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. A hint of worry in her voice. She had came over to ask for another bar, she had skipped breakfast for training and needed a little more in her. But she caught Edd with a tear coming down.

"Yes," He lied. He was actually exhausted. Tired. He was pushing himself to do all he could to find his friends. That all he thought about, his family, in danger, out there in some place.

"Lying ass. Not feeling anyone." Finn said with a light chuckle. He knew Helen; she can tell a lie.

"You're not hun." Helen smiled slyly. Edd sighed. He had never really talked about it with anyone. Not unless it was with Eddy or Ed. They were his only go-to people to talk about any type of stress on him, the only people he could count on for emotional support. But Ed was missing and Eddy was out, so who was there?

Edd saw Helen staring expectantly. Her legs crossed and waiting. He could see a smile of hers. Edd saw something strange. It was weird.

_"__My vision..it is blurring. Why?"_ Edd thought. He wiped his eyes and felt water. He was crying.

_"__But why? Why am I crying?" _He furiously wiped the tears away. But they kept flowing. Like an old faucet that had a jammed nob.

Not sobbing out loud, just silent tears. He stopped trying to fight it, they wouldn't stop. Then, out of nowhere, Helen took him into a hug. It was foreign. A hug was not something he was used to getting, at least not one that didn't crush him. This one was soft, and it was very warm unlike the air around them. Then the Leader realized he was whispering, but fast and almost incoherently. Double D realized something else surprising, he was confiding in Helen, he was letting it out. But it was not him, he felt. He was so used to being strong that his mental side had remained confused, locked out from the physical him. But it did not take long for the mental barrier to break and Edd's barrier to finally crash down as his world did just days ago. For he had realized the one thing he did, that he promised to them long ago to never do: he had failed as their Leader to protect them.

**"****Is he okay?" Nazz asked** worriedly. They had arrived just minutes prior and saw Eddy surrounded by medical personnel.

A nurse answered. "Yes, he will be. Just went through shock at seeing his current physical. He should be awake shortly. His mind should also be able to process his…loss."

Ted ushered everyone out. "You two should stay for when he wakes up, keep him calm, and explain things." With that, the door was closed. Leaving the three alone. The two moved to him and waited with anxious expressions. Glancing at one another and back at Eddy to see him stir. He opened his eyes and groaned and smiled a little at seeing familiar faces.

"Guys, you won't believe the nightmare I had. I had…no…" Eddy paused once he saw that he wasn't dreaming. That it was reality. His left arm and right leg were gone. Instead of freaking out, he fell back.

"Fuck." Was his soft response.

"Hey man," Techlin started. He pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "How you feeling?"

Eddy grumbled with closed eyes. "Well, pain. All over. Damn guy and his croons did a number on me. Shit, a real big number too." He glanced down at his leg and arm.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Eddy," Nazz said with a few tears coming. "If we hadn't left, we could have prevented any of this from happening."

"Don't do that Nazz. No one knew. Hell, he got the jump on all of us." Eddy recalled the dream saddened deeply, but his expression changed to curiosity as he looked around. "Where are we, anyway? Where's Double D?"

"We are in the Sanctuary, a settlement; the one the One-arm man sent us to. The guy in charge drove us back when he realized that we were tricked and well, we found you; All fucked up man." Techlin said nervously.

"Shit, just me?" Nazz nodded and he cursed again. "That guy fucking took them…"Eddy went to tell them about the dream he had, of the fire, the smoke, him jumping from the balcony to escape, seeing their friends all tied up. Nazz cried as she heard. All of that went down while they were away.

"Dan, huh?" Techlin said. "Well, Double D is out on a mission. Shaun is giving him info in return; he should be back any moment really."

"Good. I wish I could help, but you know. " He said nodding to his form.

"Damn Eddy, surprised you even survived all of this. There was so much blood, you looked so pale, and everything." Nazz said as she kept crying. Eddy gave a sympathetic look. He knew Nazz cared for everyone. She was hurting a lot. Nazz heard a pained grunt and felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see Eddy grinning and with his right arm ruffling her hair. "Eddy…"

"Nazz, no more water works," Eddy said. "doesn't fit you at all. I'm okay, I'm alive, and I'm breathing, am I? No need to worry about a thing. Double D is going to come back, then find the others, and kick that guy's ass. Simply as that."

"But Eddy you-"

"Have no leg or arm? Yeah, it sucks a lot of ass, really, it does, but I'm alive. I may not be in one piece, but at least I'm kicking. Hehehe." Eddy chuckled. While he was bummed and a little freaked out, he was just glad to be alive.

"Come on Nazz, we need to rest up. Edd should be back soon. But knowing him, he wants us fresh and ready for tomorrow because we are going to find out friends . Need all the rest we can get." Techlin said, getting up. Eddy felt tired too. His body needed more rest and he fixed himself as best as he could.

"Yeah, I need to sleep too. I'll see you guys in the morning." Eddy said closing his eyes. Very easily. He was sleep again. Nazz gave a kiss on his forehead and the two left and headed back to their place to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**DONE!**

**I DID ALL OF THAT IN ONE FUCKING SITTING! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Yes!**

**Man, that was a good writer's rush. All of that in just one sitting was the most fun ever. Now I remember why I loved writing my old first fic. *Sigh* memories. I actually tried going back and seeing if I could pick it up where it left off, but nah. I just fucked it up and lost all sense of direction with that story, which sucks. It was a fun story. Well meh, moving on. But yes, this is finished. Feels good, feels good.**

**Well it is 3:08 AM, Happy New Year's Eve! Let's hit it hard in 2016! Stay safe out there and see you next year! HA! LAST LAME JOKE OF THE YEAR!**

**Stay safe guys! Love you all!**

**JohnTheMoon, out!**


	13. Episode Two IV: It tolls for thee

**Hello, hello, hellooooooooooooooO!**

**Here we are with the next chapter of Outbreak Chronicles. Things are heating up! Eddy has awoken and saw his missing limbs. I am planning a lot with this new factor, by no way does this make Eddy just a simple side character. He will continue to play a massive role in this story. I really do hope you all are enjoying this story.**

**If you want to make any suggestions, have any questions, have any ideas to add to this story to make it better, please, please, message me. I cleared out my inbox entirely. I mean, everything is gone. My inbox is completely empty, years of saving done because I needed a fresh start. Just message me, I will see it, I will try my best to respond. For any ideas, be in mind that I will be critical on the ideas, and will ask you guys questions pertaining to it because this has a very specific plot line that I want to follow.**

**Reason being, WOTD had no linear plot, nothing really going on. This remake does. Doesn't mean I will reject them, just giving you guys a heads up.**

**So lets get on with it!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE UNCOMFORTABLE SUBJECTS DEALING WITH RAPE AND PEDOFILIA. BE PREPARED.**

**Chapter 4: …it tolls for thee…**

**Edd awoke startled as he looked **around. He was sweating slightly. He saw that he was still in the pharmacy. Saw that he was still breathing. He didn't see Finn, Helen, Jack or Kaya, however, and he immediately stood with his bow and arrow, which were to his side on the wall. He didn't have to use it as he saw Kaya enter.

"Hey new guy," She greeted with a small smiling and crossed arms over her breast. "Finn said to let you sleep in."

"Why?" Edd asked. If they had to move, then they had to move. He would have understood, sleep be damned.

"The horde passed, but they were still a lot of stragglers. We waited a little, and they thinned out. I was coming to get you. We are on the roof." Kaya said as she turned and went out of sight. By then, Edd had collected himself. He looked through the gaps of the boarded windows, seemingly a little torn up; some Soulless were trying to get in, he concluded; obviously, they failed. It was morning, he guessed. The sounds of the dead were virtually gone save for a few moans and groans from the outside. Looking through the bars of the pharmacy, he saw a few dead Soulless on the ground. Arrows in their head.

The Leader's eyebrow arched; they used his bow. Edd didn't mind it. Was surprised he didn't notice them take it. After his little cry fit, he was sure to have slept with it on his lap. He shook his head. Gathering his bag and reacquiring the arrows from the heads, queasiness coming a little, he found the door to the roof and went up the stairs. His shoes hit the metal softly and he was soon on the roof, with pebbles and the sight of the others looking over the street. The sign was good cover and there were many pipes running from the ceiling below and on the roof. Edd joined them.

Jack took notice of him first. "Well, look it's sleepy eyes over there."

"Eddward," Finn said, looking away from the street. "glad to see you awake, you good?"

Said teen nodded. "What's the situation, are we ready to leave?" Helen asked impatiently. Edd felt it weird, she seemed patient, especially last night. Edd was sure he babbled for a long time and she stayed the entire time, not stopping him at all.

Finn sighed. "Yeah, now with this guy awake, we can head out. Back to the Sanctuary." They all nodded and got their stuff ready, weapons drawn. Finn took point. Edd lingered a little on the roof, he looked down, seeing a few Soulless wander and looked northwest of his position, knowing that was the general direction of the Sanctuary. He looked directly east. In the distance, an epithet stood: the hospital. Edd could make out the details of the broken glass, and the black marks on its side. Edd moved to catch with the others. Once down, he took rear. They left the pharmacy into the back alley. Their supplies full and home calling.

**He groaned. Not once has** Ed felt so much pain course through his body. He was in a cage, sitting crossed legged on the floor. He was sore, his bones ached. All of it did. His eyes were droopy, his face smeared and dirty. A noticeable cut was on the left side of his neck that he knew would leave a scar. They were done with him. They will be. He didn't know why or where, but they will be.

"These guys, the things, these monsters…"Ed whispered. Ed looked around the other cages in the cold room, with nothing but the outside light giving them any sort of view. It was dirty, clothes both ripped and brown with mud or blood lay on the ground, garbage scattered around. A pile of shit in the corner with piss and diarrhea leaking from that source. Nine other cages were where with him. Bearing the cold, the smell, the misery, the pain, Ed poetically saw them all as equals, thought they knew they were not. The room was big, very big. Able to hold ten more of the ten by fifteen foot cages, ten feet high with rusty strong bars holding the people inside. There was one or two people were cage.

The funny thing, Ed thought, was that he knew why the cages, the ten more that could fit in the room, were outside, stacked and waiting for us, he knew why. He saw it after last night, when they tossed his bloody form by into the cage. It wasn't his blood. He saw them drag two other men out, they came with little to no complaint, used to it, accepting their life. But one man came back. He was escorted to his cage and locked, covered in blood that was not his own, Ed saw from the flashlight they had. The cage of the other man was taken out of the double doors, along with another cage. Then the eleven cages were now nine.

_"__Why, why?"_ Ed could only ask himself. _"__Why do they make us fight each other? Why did they make us fight to the death for the cheering men and women of the Compound? Why us?"_ Ed looked at his hands, dirty, grime under some of his unbroken nails, and, while it was washed away, he saw the blood of three men on his hands, three men he was forced to kill. He wanted to live. They wanted to live.

"Ed…" Ed looked towards the cage to the right. Kevin lay there, In just bad state as Ed.

"Kevin." Ed said weakly.

"Ed…man…we need….to…get out." Kevin said through gasps of pain. They rarely treated their wounds.

"Yeah, "Johnny spoke up. A cage between him and Ed to the left. "I think I can do something guys."

"No, Johnny. "Rolf was to the left of said boy's cage. "Don't…anger them." Rolf had his fight today. His second man. All four of them were desperately trying to survive. The fifteen cages were now nine. It would not be long before they died in the arena, or one of them would kill each other. All of them were exhausted, bruised, cut, beaten, sick, cold, they didn't know what to do but wait for the inevitable.

"Double D…" Ed said weakly. "He is coming for us. I'm sure." Ed stated. Their Leader was coming, they could feel it. He had to, before it was too late. The double doors busted open.

Four men, armed came in. They went to Johnny and another man's cage. It was his turn.

"No!" Johnny said as he backed up to the end of the cage. He didn't want to fight.

"Come on you little shit!" He aimed his gun at Johnny who was terrified, but complied. The other man was out with his two guards. Johnny was the last, his cuffs were in front of him. Johnny did the unthinkable. He kneed a guard in the nuts and knocked the guy behind him back into a pile of shit.

Johnny picked up the gun that man he nut shot, somehow managing to get a grip. He shot the man in the pile of shit first, in the chest a few times and to the head. The man he kneed got up and was going to tackle him until a wet cloth was thrown to him.

"The hell is this?!" The man smelled piss. It was from another prisoner who took his shirt off, peed on it and thrown it at the man. Johnny took the chance and shot him dead. He got the keys to his cuffs, undid those. Then he got the keys to cage. He went to Ed, who can only stare wide-eyed at the man's actions. Rolf and Kevin were in a similar state. He started to undo the lock going through the many keys.

"No way man, no way, we are getting the fuck out of here!" Johnny exclaimed. He looked gave Ed a tired, but happy smile as he found the key to his cage. However, the double doors busted open. Johnny looked with surprise at the armed men, but the gunshot to his chest was what shocked him. The bang, the flash, it happened fast as the boy felt metal enter and blood gush out of it.

"Johnny!" Rolf called out as he gripped the bars trying desperately to get out. Ed looked and went forward to his friend who was clutching his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Ed kneeled next to him. Trying to hold him through the bars as his face laid against the bars.

"Ed, Ed, Ed…" Johnny repeated. Ed took notice of something: the keys. His body was hiding it. Ed snatched the keys and put him in his pocket. His big hangs engulfed them all so no noise was made. "Tell Double D…everyone…I'm-AHHH!" Johnny yelled in pain as the guard that shot him turned him over violently, stomping on his chest, his rifle aimed at his head. Even with Ed just mere inches away from the boy, the bullet fired, and the blood of Johnny dotted Ed's face. The shock evident with his wide eyes, staring at the lifeless form of his friend. The face held petrified, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Absolute horror, absolute fear etched on his face with a bullet hole in his forward, a pull of blood forming and the white shirt he wore dyed red.

"Johnny!" Kevin shouted as he saw his friend. Rolf stared, disbelief overtaken him as he looked at the boy. Once so full of life, once so lively, now a simple pile of meat. He backed up in his cage, not understanding what was in front of him. The tears that flowed from his face from confused, terrified, eyes. Kevin held his head low and against the bars, his own tears dropping and mingling with the dirt. Ed stared at the spot where he lay, he stared as they dragged his body away, stared as a man yelled at them, threatening them to never try them. Pretty soon, it was just them. No meals for the day and night, no one will eat or drank. Only tears flowed from two, and Ed just stared at the spot the dead boy once laid, the trail of blood leading out of the double doors.

Now it was silence. Three pools of blood and thee blood streaks were left to mix with the smell of shit and piss, the smell of salty tears was ever prominent among the prisoners.

**"****What was that?" Callie **wondered. She swore she heard gunshots. Callie didn't pay mind, however, focusing on her current situation of a crying Sarah. She was a wreck. They, and all of the women were kept in a basement. They had electricity from the light, warmth from the heat that the building provided, and were fed regularly. Their ankles were shackled to the walls, enough room to stretch out if they wanted. But despite all of this, all of the women, ranging from middle aged to girls just barely in their adolescence, multiple races, heights, weights, everything.

They all were well dressed, however. Nothing casual, all fancy as if they were going to a dinner part. Some of them were weak, thin and malnourished, they refused to eat, some of them were forced feed food that they would just throw up once they left. It was horrible. Many girls' faces were pained, hollow, fearful, accepting, lifeless. Some were like Sarah, crying into an older women's arms. There was about twenty of them crammed into the room.

"It's okay Sarah, you got to be strong." Callie comforted her.

"No, no!" Sarah cried harder. "I don't want this, I don't want to be here, I want to go home!"

"Shut that tramp up!" A lady called.

"Shut the fuck up!" Callie yelled and went back to comforting her.

The doors were opened. Three men came in, lecherous grins on their faces. One was very familiar. Callie had tried numerous times to protect Sarah in the days they been here, she did all she could. She took a few times with men for Sarah, but last night, they got to her. They got her and Callie couldn't do a thing as they virtually dragged her out. When she came in, just an hour or so ago, she was shackled back and broke down. Now they were back.

"Her, "A man said, pointing to a women. She was unshackled and came reluctantly. Two men were left.

"I got this one." A man said, picking a blonde woman. She came with no complaint and followed. All the while, the man from last night, was only staring at Sarah's form. The smile on his bearded face never leaving. He know he was the cause. He came to Sarah, nonetheless, he unshackled her and Sarah was shocked, she held on even more to Callie, she started to scream as he dragged and Callie hanged on.

"Hey come on Man, you don't want her, you can have me!" Callie offered. She was take as many times as she could for Sarah. She went on. "She doesn't know what she's doing, I can give you the best time of your life." She held Sarah as the man let go, his face thinking. His leg shot up and kicked Callie in the cheek, knocking said girl back and consequently letting go for Sarah.

"Callie!" Sarah shouted as she was taken away. She bit the man's hand, hard, drawing blood, before she ran back to the woman. The man, who was bigger and faster, caught her and slapped Sarah across the face, knocking her down as well.

"Bitch, take it like a women." He grabbed he again. He looked to Callie, who held her cheek with anger flaring in her eyes. "Oh, I like them young. Don't worry, I'll make she _learns everything _so that she'll know what she is doing." Callie's eyes was mixed with shock. She made it worse. But before she could react, the man and a yelling, kicking Sarah was gone. Her hairs growing more distant. Callie only watched. She had failed to protect her, once more.

**Edd gazed at the wall that they approached. **All of them were glad to be back. They were let in and Shaun was there to see them. He gave Finn a brotherly hug. They engaged in small talk. A few doctors came and took the medication, thanking them for the large amount of medicine that they brought.

"Good job to all of you, hope it all wasn't too bad. What kept you all?"

"Horde. We held up in the pharmacy where we got this medicine." Kaya explained. Shaun nodded.

"Well good job, all of you go and get rest and food." Shaun ordered. They all complied all to well. Helen said so long to Eddward Silver, saying that she would see him around. Edd nodded with a small smile. Shaun called to him. He came to man. They started to walk and talk to his office.

"Finn said you did well out there. Well, I thank you. I always hold up my ends, so I'll tell you all you need to know." Shaun said and Edd smiled. Finally, progress will be made. Then Edd got a questioning gaze.

"Shaun," The man hummed as they went into the building. "did you intentionally put Finn in charge? And not because you trusted him."

The Sanctuary leader chuckled. "I like you kid, you catch on fast. Finn hates Dan more than anything, maybe more than you. You need to ask him why. But you need to see, you aren't the only one with plans against him." They entered the room. Shaun took to a map that hanged on his wall, it was large. Edd realized it was of the entire First City, all the way to the suburbs.

"Pay attention," Shaun said, getting him out of his stupor . "Dan is no joke. He is the cruelest of them all. He will do anything for entertainment, do anything for just the hell of it. He left because we caught him red handed for killing two of our own men. The last place we heard of him was here."

Pointed to a forest region that was Southeast of the Sanctuary.

"We don't know if he is still there, but that is the best place to look. I suggest doing it as quiet as possible. Dan is ex-special forces, he knows his shit well. Probably traps all around the perimeter and guard patrols. Armed guards, heavy fortifications, people just like him; he is a smart, yet cocky man." Shaun explained. He looked to Edd.

"You need to be careful, more than anything if he is there. But just know, if you do find his camp, do not do anything, come back here and report back. Do a recon of the area first of all, we can make a plan to attack, get the jump on him and all of his friends." Shaun said sternly. Edd thought about it, he wanted to rush in and get his friends and out, but if this Dan character was really going to be this much of an handle, especially with an unknown amount of people with him, he saw his, Nazz's and Techlin's chances might as well be slim to none if they went head on.

"Okay." Edd agreed.

"Good, then we are done here." Shaun said. The Leader was about to leave. "Oh, and your friend is awake. Should visit him." He didn't finish, as soon as he said awake, the boy was off.

Eddy sighed. Nazz and Techlin were with him. Talking. He listened to them converse but he was focused on his missing limbs. Eddy felt the nerves in his stump moving, wanting to go further, but he couldn't do anything. It felt weird, not being able to move a hand or feet. Felt like something was missing. It was the weirdest feeling.

"…Eddy, do you think we should?" Nazz asked, catching him off-guard.

"What?"

"Stay here. I think it be a good idea." Nazz explained.

"I guess."

"What's up with you?" Techlin asked.

"Well you aren't the one missing a fucking leg and arm, jackass." Eddy retorted angrily. Techlin was about to say something until the door to the room came open and Edd stood.

"Eddy!" Edd said seeing his friend.

"Hey Double D, where you been?" Eddy asked with a smirk. Edd came and smiled at his long time brother. His smile faltered once he saw him and his state.

"How you doing brother?" Edd asked.

"Besides missing an arm and leg, I'm peachy." Eddy laughed a little, sighing sadly. "It feels weird man, I feel like something is just missing, you know?"

"Yeah," Edd said sadly. Their friends were missing as well. "but we are going to rescue everyone. I promise. We are going to get the back!"

Eddy had that maniac grin. "I know you will, wish I could be there. Make sure you give that guy a piece of his medicine."

"I will; I wish we can stay, but we got to start our search for them now." Edd said.

"You got the info?" Techlin asked. The Leader nodded.

"Where to?" Nazz asked, ready to stop crying and do something.

"Southeast, about ten miles out. An old camp ground of his. He doesn't know if _he_ will be there or not, _his_ camp moves around a lot, apparently. We go, we search to see if he is there or not. If it is empty, we go and look for any clues for where he may be and track it if we could. If he is still there, then we come back and make plans with Shaun on how to attack."

"I thought we rescuing them, not stalling." The Fighter said agitated.

"We will, just that this man ex-special forces and possibly a whole camp full of thugs like him. We can't risk it with just us three." Edd explained.

"Whatever, as long as we get them or some clue." Nazz was impatient. She wanted to go…now.

"*sigh* Fine, when we leaving?" Techlin asked.

"Within the hour, go get geared up and ready. Get as much ammunition as you can, Nazz worry about food, just in case we get stuck out there for whatever reason. Eddy, "The cripple looked towards him. "We'll be back. Rest easy, my friend." Eddy nodded.

"Go get them." With that, the three were off. The first step to finding their friends was about to be executed.

**Ed sighed. Johnny's death was fresh, **his blood still at the edge of his cage. But now was not the time for mourning. It was the time for vengeance. Ed moved his leg, feeling the keys that he hid in his boxers. Johnny gave them a gift that they could not waste. In the last hours, two more went out, but both didn't come back. Both of their cages were taken out. It was an execution, nothing more. No fighting, just straight death. Two deaths for two deaths. Another two men came and took out two more. Leaving Rolf, Kevin, Ed, and one other.

"Guys…" Only silence but he knew he had their attention. He stared at the double doors. He knew something was coming. They had been here for four days, it was a vicious hell. He couldn't bare to think of what the other must be going through. Edd was coming. He could feel it. "Tomorrow night. We breaking out of here."

"Ed, shut the fuck up, you saw what happened to Johnny!" Kevin whispered harshly, refusing to look up from the rusted, metal floor.

"I know…but Edd is coming. We need to get ready. Call me crazy, but we need to do this…tomorrow night." Ed saw a glint from the light. He moved, careful to not let the keys jingle and saw a bullet. It took him no time to realize that it was the bullet that ended Johnny. It was embedded into the ground. Edd picked it up. The object was cool to the touch and blood was on it, freezing against the metal. Ed wiped away the blood and stared at it. He pocketed the bullet. A memento to his lost friend.

"Fine." Kevin gave up. Seeing Johnny's death before his eyes put him in a slump.

"What is the plan Ed?" Rolf asked.

"We wait. Hopefully, they don't choose any of us to fight tomorrow. We wait for night, when the guys with meals come. Then we strike." Ed said. Rolf nodded. Kevin would agree to it nonetheless.

"I want in." The man that was left said. "I want out of this shithole. Been here way too long anyway."

"Can we really trust you?" Rolf questioned.

"For survival, yeah." The man said. Ed saw his appearance. Torn up brown shirt, stained everywhere and shorts on. Barefoot like the rest of them and covered in dirt. His black hair was everywhere, a full beard connected to his face and a moustache. He was thin, but had muscle and his brown skin was covered in cuts and old scars.

"What's your name?" Ed asked.

"My name is Jon, Jon Capler." The black man stated, voice deep yet smooth. Ed nodded.

"Alright Jon, you are in, but do anything, and you are fucked." Ed warned. Jon understood. He never met the kid, but he knew, somehow, that the young boy meant what he said. He liked the kid.

"Now, we wait." Ed said. Silence among the men held. Waiting for the dusk of tomorrow.

**Dante gritted his teeth as he **got another whip lash to his back. He was being a bad slave once more. He worked for one of the high ups in the camp, who had two to three slaves besides Dante.

"Get up." His owner said. A muscular man with a fur coat, black jeans, five o'clock shadow and tan skin. He carried a gun on his back and a whip was in his hands, blood at the tips. Dante got up painfully and stood straight. His body was already fucked up and he wore no shirt, bearing all of his newly acquired scars. Brown raggedy, torn shorts were the only thing for protection against the elements.

"Now, be a good mutt and go clean my bed." Dante said 'yes sir' and got to work on cleaning it. Dante hated what they done. Degraded him to being nothing more than a slave, humiliated him beyond anything, made him fear them. He hated them, every single last one of them. Their laughter, their teasing, their beatings, he was sick of it. A spiked collar on his neck with a chain held him to the tent, but Dante was grateful they were in a forest. When he lay at night, he had a spoon that he used to dig up the pike that his chain was attached too, two more nights and it should come loose. As he made the bed, he saw a small knife, but he ignored it, kept cleaning and looked over his shoulder to see the guy not looking and talking another slave.

He continued cleaning, discreetly putting the knife down his pants, but with no pockets, he had to do something foolish. So he turned after finishing bed, hands behind his back as he slid the knife down the back region and he clutched it between his butt cheeks.

_"__So cold and weird." _Dante said internally. "I am done sir." Dante said. The man came and inspected it. He smiled.

"Glad o see you are getting the hang of this, here, eat up." The man dropped a steak on the ground, with the dirt, stomping on it and laughing as he did.

"Thank you, sir." Dante said, straining to keep his anger in check. He bent down, feeling the metal and shivering, though the man thought it was from the cold. He proceeded to eat the dirty meat on the ground. They haven't fed him in two days, while it was gross, it was food that he needed.

_"__I'll kill you, I'll kill you."_ Dante thought as he ate and ate the pieces of meat. The man left, leaving Dante to eat with silent tears as he repeated "I'll kill you" as a mantra. For he did not just feel weird from the blade between his cheeks, but he also felt weird for it was still in pain from the night prior. The Slaves, who all were male looked at him in pity as he ate the meat. Unknown to his mantra of death. The stain of blood on his pants at the back were now dry, the previous night freezing it and the blood that dribbled on his legs were simply brownish lines that resembled the scars on his bleeding back.

**I feel very weird right now.**

**Honestly, this chapter, I knew it was going to be uncomfortable to write from the very beginning when I was thinking of the plot. Very weird myself going to such an extent. I never really went this far into detail on this type of stuff, and really, kinda felt a little sick. But here it is. The next chapter. I will put up a warning above saying what will be contained in this chapter, you should see it, if you read it all the way through, thank you. **

**I'm sorry if this hit home for some of you guys. I really am. I personally think rape and pedophilia to be one of the darkest and most evil of the actions of man. I am in no way supporting acts such as this. I am in no way glorifying it. I hate it myself, and if you are going through stuff like this, there are people out there willing to help, willing to talk, willing to be there for you, I am personally here to talk to you guys about these types of problems, I am always here to listen. I do not judge, I only help. But please, if you are, tell someone, tell someone and talk to them, try to get help, people are there to help you, people can help you. **

**Johnny's death, I hope it wasn't coming too obvious because he was the first one to die in WOTD, but in this version Jimmy died first so yeah. Next chapter will have a lot more dealing with just the three other characters: Nazz, Techlin, and Edd. I hope everyone caught the reference to a major side character in WOTD being reintroduced into this story, with a new form, look, and such. It was coming sooner or later. Keep your eye out for more.**

**But enough of all that.**

**Happy New Year Everyone! Here's to 2016 being a great year. My new year's resolution: be a better person than the year before. What is yours? Tell me in a review or PM. S**

**See you guys!**

**JohnTheMoon, out!**


	14. Episode Two V: The Hunter's Trail

**HELLLOOOO**

**Hey guys, we are here with the next Chapter of Outbreak Chronicles! What a fun ride this entire story is actually turning out. I am adding some weird things to the story, such as the gun that Techlin found a few chapters back, that is my own personal touch to the story. While this is indeed more real, I will occasionally alter it for just the fun of it. Of making something up. I won't be using things from other sources as I did in the last story. That's why I made the zombies named "Soulless" and not zombies or walkers as I frequently did in WOTD. I won't pull things from other video games either, I am keeping this as original as I possibly can. I will borrow some concepts or ideas, but more than likely I will alter them almost entirely. **

**As for New World, if you guys are wondering where those updates are, I am not going to be working on it until my next extended break from school(it can be three or more days off to be considered extended) because those chapters are meant to be long and full of content unlike this story where I intentionally leave these short chapters because it allows me actually do something fast and easy and to quickly upload it. It allows me to do chapters in one sitting if I am able and have time, so these chapters need to be short, that doesn't mean I will forever type short chapters on here, there will be the occasional ten thousand word+ if I have the drive and flow to actually do that much in about one sitting.**

**As for the story, last chapter was disturbing in the sense that it was the most real I have ever became when writing anything. All of this stuff of fictional and things are just that fictional. While writing that piece(and future chapters like that) I had to keep the mentality of this being the apocalypse. This goes well with the fact that people, in real life, will do those things, but there are twisted people out there who will only want the apocalypse to happen to just hurt people. People are bad, this will be an ever present theme. Will it be like this? Like rape? Like fighting to death? No, but people will hurt people, sometimes just for the hell of it too, which is sickening.**

**Onto the story now, I babbled enough as it is.**

**Chapter 5: The Hunting Trail**

**"****Come on," Eddward told them. "we must **be close by." The forest was dead silent save for the rustling of the leaves from their bodies and from the wind. The three survivors held steady they circumspect through the trees. It was rather easy for Eddward Silver and Nazz Vesta, having lived off and gone through the forest many times over the years, Techlin lagged behind though with moderate pacing was able to keep up. Their clothing was changed to suit the cold air. Edd wore a black sweater with his vest over it; it was part of his signature style, he had joked when Nazz asked why he had it on. A light brown coat and dark green pants with boots Nazz wore black pants and white shirt. She had a hunter's coat zipped all the way. Tech had a gray t-shirt and cargo pants and a black trench coat, the only other coat they had that would fit him. As for weapons, Edd remained with his bow and arrow. Nazz had her knife harness that Edd made her with them all filled and concealed, the hilt of her sword was poking out her coat at the neck. Techlin had made a holster for his spear that was on his back. He carried his revolver with him.

The three have left the Sanctuary in search of their first, and hopefully, only clue as to the whereabouts of the One-armed man known as Dan Lee Benson. They were deep in the forest, not worrying for the Soulless too much. They came with backpacks that each had their share of food. Nazz carried the medical supplies and a pot, Tech had their ammunition, and Edd had their basic survival tools; each held a sleeping mat rolled on the side. The Soulless rarely wandered into the green, even if they did, they would be in groups of three or four, nothing that they could not handle if it were to occur.

Much of the journey was spent in silence. Each individual in their own thoughts. Edd took point, aware of any dangers ahead, Nazz took mid section, guarding their flanks, and Techlin took rear, turning around every so often to see if anyone were tailing them. So far, the only sounds that greeted them were the leaves. Green, and lively, unlike them, determined and barely striving.

Edd thought of not only his friend, but of everyone. It was his own personal way of dealing with things. To lessen his stress and ease his mind, he wondered of the government, the military, the other parts of the world. The Outbreak happened so fast, Eddward would think, what were the responses, why have the military been so inefficient to stop this from happening? How many humans were alive? How long will they live like this? When will the day come where the dead were dead and the living were the apex predators of the world? Edd felt irony in the entirety of the Outbreak. How the nations would go to countless wars and sacrifice for their "greater good" only for all those they sacrificed to rise and squash those gains. At times, Edd really thought that hell had existed and that Hell was full and the dead will rise. But Edd shook those thoughts, he knew that it was a virus, not some folly of a being that could control all things in the universe. To him, no such being existed, it was only them from the start.

Nazz glanced to the right and saw nothing but trees and the left offered no discrimination of the prior sight. They were safe for a while until they ran into trouble. Her thoughts slightly wandered to the Hunter. The boy that she grew to love more than anything. The one for her beyond all measure. At first, she felt her feelings to be only of complacent that they were closest of friends and he was the only guy left. The Chef was not oblivious to all of the boy's, save for Jimmy and Rolf, who had crushes on her. Honestly, she knew that she could get with Eddward, but he was too smart and had the duty of a leader, he seemed to lose any interest in her over the years, especially after the first few weeks. Eddy was a smartass who loved guns more than he loved girls. Ed, though he made the turn in his smarts, which she figured he was hiding, and was the sweetest and kindest, he was just not her type. Johnny was simply a friend to her from the start. That left Kevin, who out of all of them, was her friend. He was there when they were not. He gave up his bike for her when it started. He comforted her after those long nights, especially when they found her own parents, tangled in their own bed room, coming weeks after the start, for her, only to end up with the Soulless. She needed Kevin. He is her friend, her lover.

Techlin Lincoln's thoughts were varied from the two. He didn't want to think of humankind and the whys of the apocalypse. He didn't have any love interest. Though he did look up to Callie a little and would yearn for something more, but he didn't want it. Techlin, after since he lost his family, didn't care for love, didn't care for whys, hows, and who to blame. All he cared for was fighting the good fight, surviving. That is how he made it so far. He was a loner, and he was a loner especially in with the groups. He didn't get attached. He just did as he could. If things went bad, he left the group without hesitation. What they didn't know, he had been traveling two years on his own, with nothing but his spear, sometimes a gun, to keep him safe. He bandaged, killed, scavenged, hunted, and survived. He brushed with deaths too many times, but he was here still. Alive. Surviving. Alone. Though with Dante and Callie's group, once he came, he expected the same outcome and it did occur. But the difference being that he was there when the shit went down, he didn't leave when he should have, maybe it was dumb luck, he thought. But after the massacre of their group, he found Dante, he just took him, told him to run. Then he found Callie, he just took her, told her to run. He saw others that he took and told to run. What the others didn't know, besides them three…

"We were ten after the end of the group." Techlin suddenly said. The two in front stopped and looked towards the teen. "Dante, me, and Callie, we lied about it only being fourteen of us at the beginning of leaving San Fran."

Eddward gave a slide glance. "You lied to us? " Edd got suspicious. Suddenly Techlin coming clean when they were closing in on the one-arm man. He couldn't take any chances and aimed his bow and arrow at him. Nazz looked surprised. Techlin, by instinct held his newly acquired revolver, Eddy had ID the gun type for him once he brought. Custom made revolver with special chamber for quick reload. Nazz looked between the two boys. "What else are you hiding from us?

Techlin started. Dragging the words out slow, the cool air keeping the sweat from coming out. "I know what you are thinking-"

"Do you work for him? Was it really you that sabotage the traps? You seemed awfully eager to tag along with us to the Sanctuary. As if you knew something was going to happen." Double D saw it now. Saw the façade that he had built. Was it stress? Was it tiredness? Was it his need to kill that made him question, Edd did not know.

"It is nothing like that!" Techlin sharply stated. "Nothing like that at all. Trust me, I want that fucker dead as a door knob."

"Then why the hell are you telling us all of this now?" Edd hummed. "Guilty?"

"No, not guilty. You guys are the group I have been with the longest. I can trust you to at least not stab me in the back while I am sleeping. Let me explain further." Techlin saw no point in hostility. He lowered his weapons. Edd didn't.

"Go ahead, explain. "He inched closer. "If I even detect a lie, then an arrow coming between your eyes will be the last thing you see."

"I was a loner. I lost my family the first weeks of this thing. I survived on my own for two years, each group I left once shit hit the fan, that's the way it has to be for a loner. But I found Callie and Dante's camp. Don't know, maybe some divine luck or whatever, but I stayed long enough for me to be caught in that shit hitting the fan." Techlin sighed. The memories coming back. "Everyone was dying, left and right, Soulless just tore them apart. A group of forty people just fucking gone so fast. I was in the shit man, the actual shit!"

Techlin's face contorted as he recalled. His mouth moving in disgust and his eyes flickered with memories of the screams and deaths. "I just ran, I saw Dante, I saw Callie, I just told them to run and they followed. I told other people to run, I told a man, a woman, a three year old kid, anyone to just run. Some ran the other way, drawing them to them allowing for others and I to escape. We all ran, not just me, we all ran as they screamed."

"The first night, I counted ten of us. Ten out of forty people alive. Just me, Callie, Dante, a pregnant lady, a three year old, an old man, a sick man, a woman, a man, another guy. It was just us. Only us. We didn't where to go, so we just headed North. The three year old was the first to go, they tore her in half, the pregnant lady gave birth and miscarriage. She jumped from a building and killed herself. The old man just gave up. He just went another way, but we knew that he was a goner as soon as he left us. The sick man got bit. I had to put him down. The woman went mad, crazy as a bat from hell and left us, screaming and laughing as if everything was fine and dandy. The other guy died as a sacrifice. Finally, it was just me, Dante, Callie and a guy. Three days before we met you, he tried to kill us. He tried to rape Callie and guess who had to kill him."

Techlin pointed to himself, smiling a sort of mad smile, he gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that's right, me. I had to kill him." The smile went away slowly. Edd lowered his bow.

The Fighter sighed. "I knew I had to protect those two. I couldn't protect everyone else, but I sure as hell wanted to protect them as much as possible. In the time it took us to travel, they became my first friends in this damned world. I always thought I had to survive alone, but I know that I am wrong. I need those two. I need your group as well. I felt that I should let us come clean. "

Techlin moved forward, staring at Eddward. Nazz only looked on. Wondering just what was going to happen.

"In other words, I am saying I will follow you. You…I can tell, are going to be the one to survive this. I want to be there with you. I want to live. I'll follow you, but I will follow you as an honest man." Techlin said. Edd gave hardened eyes to Techlin's own. He sighed and turned.

"Come on. We'll settle this later. I appreciate your honesty, however. Though, just know that once we get everyone back, you'll tell them. Hopefully, they agree with your actions. " Eddward felt the time of the essence. He trusted the Fighter already, but he didn't know of the others.

Nazz felt content with the resolution and followed, patting a smiling Techlin on the back and followed behind the Leader. The Fighter could only follow in his footsteps. He felt the burden off his shoulders. He felt clean despite the accrue of dirt on his being as they continued forward through the trees with their leaves rustling with the wind and their movement.

**It took some time for them. **Edd stopped them for a second time. A Soulless was heard and they saw it, not too far, about ten feet to the northwest of them, the Leader thought. The guess was confirmed as it stumbled, the half of the face missing, showing bone and dried blood. It moaned and roamed until an arrow put it down and it lurched to side as it fell, dead. Edd took the arrow out and cleaned the tip with the rag of the Soulless. Edd, with the other two behind him, saw a building in the distance.

"A building?" Nazz asked quizzically. Her eyebrows quirked.

"Are there buildings this far out?" Techlin could not figure why someone would have a building so far out.

"I did not know there were some out of this far, but lets go check it out. Be on guard." They had their weapons ready and silently went to the building. As the got closer, they saw stumps on the grounds that increased in age and in numbers as they closed in. The day was getting shorter and the light of the day was disappearing.

Once they ran out of cover of the trees, replaced with stumps and some tall grass. They saw no one around, no Soulless as well. They did see the humongous building that lay in front of them.

"Telling from the stumps, and from its location, this must be the Old Manner Sawmill." Edd stated. He lowered his weapon, danger not in sight at the moment.

"How you know?" Nazz asked. Looking around, seeing the rusting building and old equipment strewn all over. A large sign was gray and the message indecipherable as it hanged on the side of the building, moving with the wind with creaking that echoed through the forest. Below it was the entrance, open and the inside dark. Graffiti was everywhere on the building.

Edd answered as they walked slowly to the entrance to investigate the inside. It would be dark soon and they needed to rest. It would be too dangerous to go through the forest at night in unknown territory.

"School. This was where the wood production scandal happened that cost First City millions of dollars. It's been abandoned for over forty years now." Edd looked around some more. He spotted something interesting, leaning against the wall with dried splatter of brown over it and trailing down to the head. A dead body.

"Well it must have had some residents here recently." Techlin said, spotting the same thing. The three moved and saw it was indeed a dead body, headshot. He was unharmed by the dead, though magots came crawling out of his eyeballs that had leaked the white stuff from the eye, frozen on his face. They examined it some more before they saw that there was a piece of paper in his pocket. Edd read its content that were hastily scribbled and fading.

_"__They got to me man. They got to me. I'm about to make a run for it, they can't get what they can't find, right? I'm sorry for all the trouble, but it's everyman for himself out here. I promise, if they catch me, I won't rat you out man. You my brother. See ya, hopefully when all this shit is blown over in a few years. _

_-Fred"_

"Well, I guess he got ratted out either way. Must have caught him." Nazz said and stared at the body. Wondering what they did that got them killed.

"What did he mean by 'they'? Who are 'they'?" Techlin asked.

"No idea, but it seems 'they' have long since left this place. Meaning that people used to be here. By his body, which is nearly frozen, it must have been a week or two." Edd looked and saw it. There were remnants of human life. Old fire pits, trash, cans, some broken tools and weapons here and there.

"Is this the camp?" Nazz wondered out loud.

"I think it may be. We have been traveling for a while and I am sure it was ten miles." Edd looked to the setting sun. The time was flying and Techlin spoke his thoughts.

"We need to find some place to hunker down, give this place a full search in the morning when we have light."

"Agreed," Edd got his weapon ready as they walked away from the murder scene and to the entrance. "let's look for place in here." They stood at the entrance.

The inside was still visible even with the decaying light. There were fire pits dotted across the large warehouse spacing, wood was placed on the side, rotting and the old equipment were torn down or build around to suit the earlier settlers' needs. Though, they spotted an observation deck that connected to a suspended office. They found their shelter. The three survivors made their way to the office, being careful as they made it to the stairs to the deck on the left of the building and in the back, close to the second entrance. The stairs creaked under their weight. They made it to the top and saw the warehouse in all its forsaken glory. The railing was still there so their minds were partially put at ease at not falling off. They made it to the office with little to no trouble. They moved into the room with weapons drawn, searching every nook and cranny for either Soulless or living. They saw the room nearly emptied out, save a desk where they saw another dead body drooped over. They went and saw the blood had spill all over the desk and frozen over, some of it dripped onto the floor and remained in small puddles.

"What's this guy's story?" Techlin asked as he got the body out with some difficulty as the blood stuck him to the metal desk. He was able to pry him off with snapping noise. Some came up with him and was flat while it lay against his face He took the liberty of dragging the body out. Nazz saw a piece of paper where a the body once lay. It had blood on it, but the jacket that the guy was wearing protected the contents, though barely. Nazz read the neat handwriting as best as she could.

_"__Mutiny-these assholes have the guts to actually try to take over. I'll make sure to have them executed. Letting that Dan-found the assholes and-will have no idea that we know-Dan helped us a lot-wonder what the hell he is doing lately-guy is a creep when he wants to-that one arm of his-well time for—"_

"Cuts off there?" A loud boom was heard that nearly gave the two heart attacks as they got their weapons drawn and ready. Techlin came in, dusting his hands.

"What was that?!" Nazz nearly yelled.

"Tossed him over the railing." Techlin simply answered. That was enough to ease them as they calmed their hearts. "Sorry for scaring yeah, the guy was just too heavy."

They settled to glare at the young boy, focusing on the letter.

"Well, at least now we know that this is where they were. We need to give a thorough search tomorrow, anything that can indicate their current location or their direction of interest." The two followers nodded. They got their sleeping bags out and set them on the ground. Techlin and Edd quickly went and got some rocks and dry wood, they even found a decent size metal sheet that they could set the fire on. Before long, they had the fire pit set up on the metal sheet and Nazz got the fire going strong. It crackled and gave the warmth and light as the temperature got colder and darkness took hold of the world. There was enough light to illuminate the entire wood and the smoke flowed out the cracks of the windows that gave them sight over the warehouse floor and the forest on their side. Nazz was cooking some canned ham for them all.

Edd kept watched at the door while Techlin stood to the side on his mat, reading the book that he got from the dead man from the store. His weapons were on the ground but close by his mat. He turned the page to see words.

_"__My journal, I have no idea why I am using this. Where have all the things gone in the world, where people came to the store with money and looking for clothes, where the cars were running down the street and honking at crazy drivers or dumbass walkers, where I wasn't starving or better yet not laying in a bar drunk to all hell. Fuckin punks and ass holes, the lot of them. I got this here trusted pistol, the Raging Bull. Weird as lookin thing here, but it may be the best gun ever. The force behind each shot is BAM, BAM, BAM, nothing like the likes I seen in these parts. God, fuck the world, especially that fucker Lon, that nigger has always been a thorn in my side. Might as well use this gun here, fuckin police, fuckin law, fuckin society is all dead and gone. Who will care if one less nigger was around? Not me, might as well celebrate tonight with the good ole booze. Fuck this life, fuck the world, and hell, fuck Lon too."_

"What you reading? Edd said. The coast was clear for now and the darkness was getting hard to see in. The fatigue was taking over as the smell of food overcame them.

"Found it on the scavenge run a day ago. And this revolver here," he passed the weird weapon and Edd examined it with curiosity. "on the person was the book as well. So I took it. Guy's a racist, using "nigger" a lot."

"Interesting," He handed the weapon back. "well, I guess it's an interesting story as any."

Edd sighed, "I miss my books. Once we get everyone back, we have to go and see if we can salvage anything from the wreckage."

Techlin nodded. Nazz called to them and said it was ready. They all got their share and they ate their meal in silence around the crackling fire. Once done, Edd told them their plan once more.

"Okay, so we take turns in shifts, I take the first, then Techlin, then Nazz. Three hour shifts. Once morning comes, we get searching for any clues, then once we find something we give one last sweep then we head on to where they may possibly be. Sounds good?" The two nodded. "Alright, you guys get your sleep."

"Night." Nazz said as she went to her mat. Techlin did so as well. He opted out of reading more of the journal, too tired to really do so. He was fast sleep.

Double D watched his family rest, wondering how the others are fairing. But something in his gut told him something has happened, something bad.

**The morning brought an unpleasant chill that awoke Nazz. **She bundled up. The fire was gone, the wood gone black. Techlin was awake and looking out the window, he seemed to be in thought. His ears were red from the cold, but he seemed unbothered by it.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tech was caught by surprised. He thought the young lady to be sleep.

"Weren't you sleeping?" He asked.

Nazz chuckled. "The cold has a nasty way of waking me up, where's Double D?"

"He went to the bathroom." The Fighter answered. Nazz joined him in watching the forest. The sky was cloudy yet again. The wind blew gently and the entire forest shifted to the direction, their sounds displaying the music that nature provided for her for years.

"Seeing nature like this is amazing." Nazz stated as she stared. Listening and absorbing, forgetting her stress from the days, even for a few minutes.

"Yeah, it is." Techlin simply said.

Nazz glanced at the young man. "What you thinking of?"

"*sigh* nothing really. Just wondering about the others. I hope they are okay." Nazz didn't say anything. What else could be said? They stayed in silence They heard footsteps and their weapons came ready. Only to see Edd come in their sight.

"Nazz, you are awake!" Edd said happily. The girl smiled and nodded. The light of the day was refreshing to them both, they all seem to rest well despite being in shifts. The three talked a little before they decided to split up and search for anything that could help them. They went to the ground floor and started. It was obvious about one thing: they knew how to clean up. As they combed the warehouse, they found only scraps, rusting cans, and bones. They saw some articles of clothing that held almost nothing to their liking. A few notes here and there. Affairs, planning, secret stashes where they found were empty. It wasn't long before they were done

"Anything?" Techlin asked as they regrouped in the center. Both shook their heads. They then made way to the outside, checking the perimeter and seeing anything. They saw nothing but the same thing they saw inside. Edd did notice some holes around that seemed to be to some gate that they transported all together. Besides that, they had absolutely nothing. They regrouped in the office.

"Damn it, this place is no good!" Nazz said as she laid on the ground in defeat, almost about to burst in tears. They were so close, yet they had nothing. Who knew how long they had until the worst happened.

"Double D, what should we do?" Techlin asked with hope retreating from him as well. Edd thought. He kept his pace and he looked around trying to figure something out. They needed to get their friends If they didn't then, they would surely be dead. He thought until his brain had started to gain a headache. He looked around, he went through the office for anything, anything that could give some clue, something. Suddenly, there was a gunshot. All three went on high alert. Edd stayed under cover and looked over the window and to the ground level. Nothing.

"Move down, we are leaving, we can't afford trouble with just three of us, especially here." Edd whispered. The two nodded. They gathered all their things and headed to the entrance. Once there, they stopped and looked around to see the coast clear. They made a mad dash to the forest and they heard another gunshot. They stopped. They paid attention to the sound, it decayed to South, so the North. They headed that way silently. With the forest as their cover, they could see what was going on. It could be a hint, a clue, something that could lead them to their friends. It was a chance they had to take. They soon made it the origin of the sound. Two Soulless were on the ground dead with five men standing over them. Scavengers, they assumed. The three waited. Silently. Hidden.

"Where are we going to go?" A female asked. She seemed the only one. Dressed in warm clothing and a gun in hand. A male, possibly the one in charge, spoke up.

"Not much here. May need to head to the city, that crazy bastard wouldn't follow us all the way." He said.

"Hopefully, that asshole needs to get his shit together. Sure, I signed up for survival, but taking kids, slaves, death matches? No way." That picked up the hidden three's interest.

Another one spoke up, it was a female, but she had thick jacket and mask that kept her gender concealed. "Dan was a monster, glad we left when we did. But we shouldn't be standing. Lets get out of here."

"Yeah, being so close is bad news bears for me man." Another man said. The supposed leader nodded.

"Sure, lets go. But first, we may want our guests to come out of hiding." The three went wide-eyed. Not knowing if they were referring to them.

"We know you're there, come out, or we just going to shoot until we hit something." Edd cursed. Three to five were not good odds. Even with the forest, one of them would get injured or killed. Edd hoped that it wouldn't be his last decision, but he stood up and saw all their guns pointing at him. Nazz revealed herself as well then so did Techlin with a scowl on his face.

The man in charge saw them. He had to take a guess at their ages. They were teens. Barely adults, it seemed.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Edd saw the man to be black. He seemed young and wore a wool coat and jeans with a rifle in hand. Boots caked in some mud were on him.

"None of your business." Nazz stated simply and rudely.

The female with blonde hair spoke next. "Watch it little girl, you aren't the one about to get shot."

"We aren't looking for trouble, we heard gunshots, we investigated." Edd stated calmly. He was held at gun point years ago when things started. It was one of the reasons they went to the cabin.

"Why investigate? Usually, the general idea is to go the opposite direction." A white man with no hair stated.

"Call us young and stupid for a reason." Techlin put the joke in. There was no laughter. Their bags were on their backs, Techlin noted. A scavenger group, maybe.

"With good reason," The woman with the mask stated. She was the first to lower her gun. "lets just get out of here, those gunshots should attract Dan's guys here or those damn things."

"You know someone named Dan?" Nazz spoke up. This could be the guy. They needed this. She hoped that they knew what they were looking for.

"What's it to you? Lost someone?" The black man asked. He and the other three still had their weapons up.

"We are looking for a guy, Dan Lee Benson." Nazz kept going. Edd was telling her to not say anything. These people could be with them for all they knew. Nazz didn't care. They were desperate and Edd nor Techlin didn't need to show it.

Their was a recognizable surprise on their faces. "Why the hell are you looking for him? Want to die or something?" Another white man with curly hair spoke up. He was bug-eyed and had an accent to his voice that they couldn't place and a goatee

"He has our friends." Nazz stated. "We are looking for him, we want to get them back."

They all quickly shook their heads.

"No way, little girl, you're crazy. We just got out of that shithole, you don't want to go there, your friends mostly dead or dying by now." The blonde woman said regretfully. She knew the horrors that man has inflicted and his 'games'.

"Yeah, you guys have no idea who you trying to find. There are the patrols, watchman, firepower, yall die before even getting to the damn fence!" The bald one exclaimed. He never liked anything Dan did, but protection was there and he didn't want to lose it.

"Wait, one damn second. " The girl with the mask took it off. Showing pale skin and autumn eyes. A sense of recognition came to her. "You….you…" She pointed to Edd. "you that kid, from the cabin, right?"

Edd was confused. Not once have he met her, but then he realized that on that day a while ago, when they first encountered Dan, they were surrounded. So the woman. She was there. She was part of it.

"….yes…I am." Edd said slowly. He hid his rage. He saw five people. He saw five problems.

"Woah, woah, guys, put your weapons down." The autumn eyed girl said. She moved to Edd who tensed up. What was she doing?

"What are…" He was suddenly hugged by a crying woman. Edd was terribly confused. So were both sides who just looked on at the sight. No idea how to process it through their mind. The scene was very weird for Edd who didn't know if he should get the woman off of him or to just stand rigid. It was a minute before she let go, tears still steaming.

"We…are so so sorry…we didn't think it…would go like that." She said between sobs. Edd was confused. "We just wanted to trade and that was all. When we went out that night, we didn't, we didn't-" Edd suddenly reacted and punched the woman across the face. The act stunned everyone before everyone got their weapons drawn. Edd was about to lunge until Techlin and Nazz held him back.

"Let me go! She was there! She was fucking there!" Edd yelled as he tried to finish the stunned woman who held her cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" The other woman hollered. They were aiming to kill. Soon the small clearing was fill with yelling from both sides.

"Edd, cool it!" Nazz exclaimed. She had her pistol out and aimed; she too was yelling at them to pull their weapons down. Eddward did not care. She was there, she participated in destroying everything they worked for, he needed to take his rage out on something and she was there, she was with him, she saw his family, she saw Eddy get beaten to near death. She had to pay.

"No, she need to die!" Techlin nor Nazz never heard him speak that. Techlin got on him, the surprise wait putting the Leader on the ground. He was pinned down. The yelling didn't stop. The blonde woman helped the pale skin up as they rubbed her cheek. She was checking to see if she was okay.

"Chill man! Can't have you getting crazy!" Techlin looked up to tell them all to be quiet and saw a barrel directly in his face. He didn't have time to curse before the trigger was pulled, he closed his eyes as he heard the shot rang out. His ears ranged and he felt disoriented. But he didn't feel anything. He assumed a headshot was insta-death. Not these feeling

_"__Heaven is cold." _Techlin thought as he opened his eyes, his vision was clear but his ears were still shot to all hell. The ringing didn't stop and he looked to see the autumn eyed woman and the black man arguing. He looked to his left to see Nazz with her pistol still up, she seemed to be a little shaken as her pistol stopped and her yells died down. Eddward Silver was still pinned by him, no longer struggling. He was still in the world of the living. To his right side, he saw a bullet hole in the ground. He looked up. The woman who got punched saved him. She redirected the weapon just in time. His hearing returned.

"-watch what the hell you are doing! You killing him is no better than that ass that we left behind! Besides, I deserved that." She rubbed her jaw and her friends backed up, wondering what she was thinking as she kneeled at the surprised boy, who saw what she did. "I'm sorry, I know, you must be more pissed than Satan on a bad day. I'm sorry, for what happened. Yes… I was there. But I didn't have no part in it. I promise."

Edd stared in disbelief. He refused to believe it. There was no way. The enemy apologizing? It had to be a trick.

_"__But her sincerity, it's the same as Techlin's."_ The Leader thought. He still refused. His friends were gone and she was there. She had to be guilty, right? Edd saw newly formed tears on her face.

"They did horrible things to you and your friends.*sob* I didn't know, I swear*sob* he-Dan, he is a fucking monster. I didn't think he would *sob* get so low. At first, I thought all that was going on could be *sob*ignored, but it couldn't. Not after*sob* what we saw." She broke down crying. Edd just stared. Those were real tears. The world froze. The tears, the tone, the crying. It was all real. Edd had looked to the ground in shame. He acted out. The stress was getting to him. He could tell, especially since he hit the woman. He just acted on impulse. All the pent up rage, all the anger, it was taking its toll on his thoughts.

"What the hell is going on Natz?" The black man said, wanting an answer to everyone's question. She had recovered from her sobbing, though the tears took a bit to slow down.

"The raid from a while ago, where got the food and…those kids…well, these three are a part of them. "The others looked aghast, not knowing what to think. They heard about the raid. "On the first day, when we ambushed them, I saw these three with their friends. They had a good set-up, I thought we were just going for trade, but we left with them to consider." Her tears were replaced with a sorrowful look.

"Dan had set up some meeting in another place that I don't know where is, only his trusted guards could go. Then the other night a few days ago, when they went to go to meeting, they came back…with them. With their friends." Len gained a surprised look. Understanding came upon him and the others. They lowered their weapons completely.

She pressed on. "But I didn't see all of them. There were more. These three were missing from the bunch and so was another guy. So…I thought…I thought…" Natz said as she barely could look up.

"I thought they were killed. I asked Dan…he said they fired on them first, but the fear in their eyes, the way they all looked, I knew he was lying." The autumn eyed woman said with regret. "But I only see three, so…so that means the other one must have died, right?"

The question was open to the three. They didn't know what to think. They had someone in front of them. Crying, guilt racking her very being, it seemed, and she was apologizing and explaining herself. None of them knew what to think or do. Nazz was about to answer but Eddward beat her to it.

"He's alive." Edd whispered while looking at the ground, Techlin still had him pinned down. Nazz lowered her weapon after they did. It seemed they were done fighting.

"What?" She said as the tears dried up with cold weather.

"I said, he's alive, the boy that isn't here. He was close to death. Dan, his people, they almost killed him." Edd said at normal volume, looking her in the eyes. "Tech, get off me. I'm cool now."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The Fighter complied and got off. They all went on the offensive, but Edd didn't moved. He looked guilty, actually as he sat up, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, the past few days been…tough." Edd said weakly. Embarrassed and disappointment building. The woman only smiled in understanding.

"I know, It's always tough." The woman known as Natz said. She got up and offered Eddward Silver a hand. He looked up slowly, seeing her smiling face beaming down on him. He took her hand and was helped up.

"Sorry about that guys, I just…lost it." Edd turned to the two. Techlin shrugged, knowing the feeling himself while Nazz looked at Edd strangely. Not once has she ever seen Edd act so violent, especially to a woman. From all she knew, Edd never did hit any girl before.

"You guys looking for him alright. Come on, lets get away from here before those things or Dan's guys come here." All agreed with Len's idea.

"We know a place not far from here." Techlin said. "We could be safe there for a while."

"Lead the way." The blonde woman said. Edd took point, though his posture was slacken and he seemed unfocused, obviously in thought.

**They all made it to the warehouse. **They went inside and into the office building. It was there that they introduced themselves. Natz was the autumn eyed and pale girl. The blonde woman was Tanny. Len was the black man. The bald one was Gren and the one with curls was Stephan.

The two groups sat separate from each other, staying away from the windows and everyone stared. The fire pit was there, nothing but a cool mass of black that gave off that smell as the chilly wind delivered it to their nostrils.

"So," Gren began awkwardly. "where you guys holding up, since your home was destroyed?"

The three were silent. Only staring. Not trusting. Edd decided to take control.

"Before we answer anything, how do we know you guys aren't with Dan, obviously, you know him. But why are you guys out here?"

The five members looked at one another and Len spoke up. "We escaped." He stated simnply.

"Escaped?" Techlin said confusingly.

"Yes, escape. "Tanny said. "We were tired of Dan's bullshit, the guy, he is crazy. Doesn't know anything but his stupid ass "games". Didn't give a rat's ass for us."

Stephan expanded on that. "We just…didn't want to be a part of that. Dan kept saying stuff about us making through the world, making it all new and pretty and how it really should be, but like Tanny said, the guy's nuts."

"What do you mean by games?" Nazz asked. They all cringed a little and looked shameful.

"*sigh* He has some gladiator shit going on, he just recently started capturing people, people we didn't even know, people just trying to survive. He kept the men in cages that we found at the place we are at, the Brooky Zoo, then he throws them in the lion's den. Makes them fight to the death." Len personally didn't witness anything after the first fight. He left the cheering masses as humans tore each other apart for entertainment.

The shock was evident. The three didn't know what to think. The actual idea terrified them once they realized that Ed, Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny would be the ones to fight. The horror they must be going through.

"What…what about the girls?" Techlin had an idea, but he didn't want it confirmed.

"Sex slaves." Gren answered simply.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, Sarah." Nazz said with tears. Realizing that Sarah could be one of them. She didn't know what she could be going through, they needed to get her back at all cost. Get them all.

"Some of his personal guards have slaves too, just fucking insane what he has set up there. Insane probably doesn't even fit the idea anymore." Len said. "We needed to get out, we all met up one day, knowing each other a little. We been planning to escape for a while. We just did a few days ago. Been hiding for a while in a small bunker I found. So we took some food, water, and ammo and we just hid there. Just came out today and were about to head out somewhere. Though we aren't locals."

Edd just absorbed it. Slaves, gladiator-style fights, sex slaves, he was trying to build an empire of some sorts. These people were good people. He could tell by the way they held themselves, the shame they showed at being a part of anything of that, the guilt, the fear, it was all there. These were good people. And he thought that they could help them out tremendously. But they had to see for themselves.

"We are at a place called the Sanctuary, " Edd began and gained their interest. "if you go Northwest of here for ten miles, you'll get there in half or day or so, depending on how fast you go."

"The Sanctuary? Sounds pretty fake if you ask me." Tanny said.

"How we know you aren't lying to us, eh?" Gren asked.

"Because we just want to get our friends back, we don't care about anything else, we don't have time to lie." Techlin said with urgency. The five people were still debating, not knowing what to do, but they decided to give them a chance. Even if it was fake, they would be further from _him_.

"Alright, don't trust but we'll head that way. Do they shoot on site?" Natz said as they stood and were getting ready to leave.

"No, but you guys should be prepared for anything. Dan has some bad blood with the group there, so just be careful, they may not let you in. But if you like, tell them Eddward Silver sent them to you. Eddward with two d's." Mr. Silver said.

"Eddward Silver with two d's got it." Len said. They were about to leave until Techlin stopped them.

"Where is the camp?" Techlin said. They still needed their info.

"You guys are serious?" Stephan said, shocked. They were greeted with silence. Their faces said it all.

"Go North from here, three miles out, you should be there." Natz said.

"Thank you." Eddward said gratefully. Natz smiled and her group left out, their boots hitting the catwalk and they grew more distant. The three sat in there. Waiting. After five minutes, they got their things, and headed out. Following the direction they needed to go.

**Their journey remained in silence**. Edd kept track of the miles in his head. They were very close. Very close. Edd saw something and held his fist up, the two stopped behind him. He crouched low and they did the same. They moved slowly. Edd saw the tripwire, almost blending in with scenery. He looked around and saw the trap to be darts, he went and disabled the machine by cutting the cord that would trigger the trap. He found another one, and he did the same. As they went, Edd would disable any other tripwire traps. There were a ram trap, and there were chomper traps similar to Ed's design. It was to their surprised they were nearly identical. And the thought crossed their mind that they had been watched far longer than they thought. To avoid detection, they went around any traps that would need to be reset. Their goal to be hidden and ghost, as if they were never there.

They were spread out evenly between each other. Nazz took the rear, not as skilled in a firefight or dealing with people if they were to come up the front. Edd detected voices and stopped. He quickly motioned for them to get low and in cover. Techlin hid behind a tree, Nazz crouched low next to a bush, and Edd went prone under some foliage. Two guard walk in front of them, chatting away, and armed.

"Man, Dan being a bitch lately with these patrols." One of them stated, obviously male.

"I know, but the guy has the suspicion shit is about to go down. Though twelve hour guard duty with double rotations is bull. Paranoid asshole."

"Yeah, that bitch." Their conversation continued until they wandered well pass the three. Edd looked and saw their retreating forms. He "psst" for them to come out. The three continued on, more cautious, more apprehensive, as they knew they were in enemy territory. A few minutes happened upon them until they stopped before a field. Edd gestured for them to move up on his position, blending with the tall, withering grass. Techlin and Edd were side by side. They saw what they expected. A camp. There was fenced walls all around, makeshift guard towers of rusting steel and parts, and they saw the other patrols, barely peeking through the forest foliage as they patrolled. Unaware of the three infiltrators. The Brooky Zoo was another abandoned place. The side they were facing had the fence and beyond that fence were the bars of walkways or cages, to prevent any animal from escaping.

Edd pulled out the binoculars he borrowed from the Sanctuary. He used it to get a better view, his journal out and he scribbled a detailed map of this side of the fortifications for tactical planning. Edd knew they would need the entire perimeter.

"What do we do?" Techlin whispered lowly. He remained vigilant, keeping the lookout for anyone that may come up on them.

" I need to scan the perimeter. Get as much info as possible." Eddward stated lowly. They needed all they could.

"Nazz, go search for all watchtowers and patrols. Give me a headcount of each patrol and watchtower with their locations." Edd ordered, she did so, starting to go left, using the forest as cover. "Techlin, look for any weaknesses and places that we could possibly exploit and keep an out for our primary target or a possible location that he could be.

"Got it." Techlin went right, leaving the leader alone to use his binoculars. A few minutes passed of him scribbling down notes and sketches until he saw something. Specifically, someone.

He still had that smile. That face. That one arm. It was Dan. He was laughing at something and Edd peered closer and saw another familiar face, Dante. He was shirtless and looked beaten up. He saw Dan punch him in the face with his one arm and that boiled his blood.

"My prey." Edd whispered with venom dripping as he hardened his gaze at that laughing man.

**AND WE ARE DONE!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHAOHAOH.**

**A long chapter indeed. A long one indeed. Wow, there must be so many mistakes here, but no care in the world. It has been a long time since I last wrote something this large. I hope that it wasn't too much.**

**But tell me guys, what do you think? Was the pace too slow or too fast, I felt I was rushing in some parts. The only reason this was so much was because I was planning to skip the entire warehouse section and going to them finding the camp right away, but I felt that there should be at least some type of tie in, you know, learn some things here and there and see what may be done. Just something, you know?**

**But I do want to give a shoutout to someone that is on Tumblr. Her/his name is bloochikineene, who has a tumblr by the title Ed Edd n Eddy Fanart by Bloochikin. She/he has an interesting art style that I enjoy immensely. The way she/he draws them is just so amazing, I love the way she/he looks, I love it. Please guys, look her/him up and give her/him chance, I don't know if she/he. You won't regret it. The art style fit me so well in the fact that I always had this image of the Eds as they get older and when I saw this, I felt an instant click as all the pieces came together when I saw this art and I just felt immensely pleased. Definitely, if you ever are curious of how I picture the Eds, this is where you should go. You can have your own image, not forcing you guys, just giving a shout out to where it is due.**

**Also does anyone know anyone that is doing fan animation series of Ed, Edd n' Eddy that is going on now or places where there are a lot of animation? That would be really appreciated.**

**But as always, give me your opinion, thoughts, advice, noticings, ideas, questions, all of it! Just gimme gimme gimme, I LOVE READING THEM, I hope you all have an awesome day, night, afternoon, or whatever!**

**See you guys, stay safe!**

**JohnTheMoon, out!**


	15. Episode Two VI:Hunter's Folly Finale Pt1

**HELLLLLKOC**

**Hi guys, back at it again with the OC chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the little break from zombies and stuff for a while. I needed to get Being Heroes a good jumpstart, if you guys want to give it a read, then just go there and enjoy. As for this story, let us continue from where we left off.**

**I do want to express some slight anger because this is one frustrating thing where my file didn't save for the original chapter. Yes, this Chapter was about ¾ of the way done but my computer decided to screw me over. So essentially, I have to rewrite it all and it is all just a big headache. Ugh, I personally have this thing where when this happens, I just give up on writing for a bit, but I'm getting right back at it again as to not let you guys wait too long.**

**Soooooo, let us go shall we?**

**Chapter 6: Episode Finale Part 1: The Hunter's Folly**

**Ed wondered what time it** may be outside. What time will their freedom start? Ed sighed. The pitch darkness signaled night. But was it midnight? Eight o' clock? Ed paid it no mind. Darkness was with them for a reason. It was to be their holy light. Ed recounted the plan; it will happen tonight. They had no clear layout of the area, but Jon Capler, who said that he had been locked up the longest and having been used as a slave, knows the general set up.

"I can find your friends, they shouldn't be too far, but I'll tell you guys, it may be hell. They may not be the same." The older man's words echoed in his head. His sister. All this time, he has been thinking of her, Dante and Callie. They were the only ones not grouped together with them.

"Sex slaves." The two words echoed the longest when Ed had heard. His blood started to boil and his fists clenched.

"That Dante kid most likely a slave for one of the officers. Don't know which one, but it will be hard to even find him. We'll see." Ed just sat and wondered.

Edd was here. He was somewhere close earlier before. Ed didn't know why or how, but he felt the Leader's presence, he knew that he knew.

"Edd did come." He said aloud to gain their attention. They were the only ones in the room. Rolf, Kevin, and Jon piped up at his voice.

"He did?" Jon asked confused.

"How? We didn't see or hear anything Ed-boy." Rolf stated matter of fact.

"Gut feeling. Just feel that he's around. Was anyway. Earlier today, around noon, I think."

Kevin grunted. "A gut feeling? Better hope you right."

"So, the plan's a go?" John asked excitedly and nervous.

Ed hardened his gaze at the double door. The keys jingled in his hand and he felt the bullet that had struck down Johnny. He got up and, through a little trial and error, got his cage door open with a soft click. He tossed it to Kevin next who jingled a little and moved the keys around before a click came again. They were tossed to Jon and he did the same, more quietly, but a click came. Rolf received them next. He accidently dropped it and cursed, but quickly undid his lock too. Ed was thrown the keys. He got it. All's well so far.

They waited.

Waited.

Waited.

The double door swung open and two guards walked in; the door closed behind them. Ed thanked any divine being watching. Things were on their side. They had the food.

"Alright, assholes. Time to eat." A guard, male, said. He and his friend carried firearms and gear. Ed was more hungry for that than the sloppy meals they received. The light they had were bright and shone on their faces. Ed covered his eyes when it came to him. He was going to the first to get his meal. He covered it and then he counted the steps. He'll realize the gate soon. The light got stronger with the sound of the footsteps.

Ed kept his eyes covered and he tensed up his muscles. The guard got to the cage and noticed a slight change in the cage door. It was slightly ajar.

"What the-" Ed came at him like a bull, quickly to subdue him. The food fell to the ground and Ed just got the body. He didn't want him to scream so when they landed, he landed two quick punches to his face and then narrowed to his mouth. Dazed. The guard didn't register Ed grabbing his head and slightly turning it to the right before jerking his head to left in a vicious snap of bone. It was over for him.

The other guard was caught by surprise by the sound and sight and was about to yell and run until Rolf had got a hold of him. Rolf wasn't as merciful as Ed and instead punched the guard over and over with his brute force, letting the anger control him for this moment. The face was bloody and swollen in moments after contact and the man didn't know what to do. He was unconscious and beaten. Rolf grabbed him by the neck. The guard gagged as he felt the life being squeezed. Rolf's farmer hands hardened and squeezed. Before long, the body went limp and the life of the man was gone.

"Grab all their stuff," Ed ordered. They all moved as planned. They were going to grab all the gear from the guards. Two of them were going to wear it and act as escorts. Ed and Jon fit them. They took all the gear they had. Bullet proof vests, pants, shirts, boots, one had a helmet that Jon wore since he would be the most recognizable. Ed took the SMG of one and Jon took the assault rifle of another. They hid the bodies, with nothing but their underwear on them, in the corner and out of the sight, along with their old clothes. Ed kept his jacket on but under. It was stuffy, but he would deal with it.

They doubled checked their stuff and made sure they were ready.

"You guys good?" Ed asked his two friends. They both nodded, the apprehension obvious, but the need to get out even more.

"Ready?" Jon looked at them. His ticket to freedom or death. Ed nodded. He continued. "Okay, we'll first head to the armory. They keep all the shit there, maybe they have your stuff or maybe not. But that is the first place we go. It will be best. Maybe find some guard uniforms for your friends there."

"Sounds good, we'll follow your lead," Ed stated. Jon nodded. They headed to the door. Rolf and Kevin were between them with Ed in back. The black man went through the door and they followed.

The first thing they saw was that they were in some sort exhibit. One made for the lions. The walls were high up. Ed and company all realized it was also where the fights were held. Where they killed other innocent people for amusement. The trash and the blood were still present on the battlefield. There were torches abound the "arena" that lit the area up nicely. Jon lead the way to some stairs and pretty soon, they found themselves in the camp. It was indeed an entire zoo. Dozens of people walked around with weapons, chatter, and a smell in the air. There were a few operational search lights on some outposts and guard towers. Tents were set up everywhere. This was a huge camp.

"Stay close and act cool," Jon said simply. They proceeded to walk among the enemy. The wind a chilly nip and the two unprotected having to bare the cold upfront.

Kevin and Rolf felt their sweat accrue, despite the temperature, and the apprehension took hold as they saw all the people with weapons and tents and they walked around happily gleeful. As if their torment was just simply an enjoyment to them as they live, free from restraint and from the arena and from being used as sex slaves. They received a few curious stares, but no one paid mind. Prisoners, Kevin figured, must be moved a lot more than they thought. They walked past a few other tents before they passed a big one.

"Officer's," Jon whispered in disdain. The scorn took hold as he gripped his rifle tighter, but they kept walking. Rolf and Kevin took a peek and saw a surprising sight. Dante was kneeling on the ground, cleaning up something off the ground as a man stood above him, dressed heavily and with a cocky grin on his face; Kevin noticed a lustful tint in his eyes and grin as well.

"Dante," Ed whispered at the sight. He wanted to rush in and save him; however, the abundance of enemies made that task a simplistic dream_. "Just wait, my friend."_

They all passed the tent.

They kept proceeding to the armory until they were stopped by someone.

"Hey, where you guys going with them?" A lady, dressed in a green winter jacket that covered her torso and jeans with boots. Her skin was dark and her hair black and a wooden bat over her shoulder held by her left hand.

"Uhhh," Ed started to say, not knowing what was going to happen. Jon saved him.

"Just letting them get their legs open a little. Some guys said that the stink from the Den was getting too bad. They cleaning her out again. Might as well let these little fuckers freeze a little." Jon stated without a hitch in his throat.

"Oh really? Remembered when that happen the first time. Sucked ass getting that job." The woman said with a laugh and her breath was seen in white puffs. Her gaze landed on Rolf and she gave him a look-over. "You know, I could take the blue hair one off your hands, seems like he wants to be a little more free from those clothes." Rolf froze.

"Uhh, well…" Jon was at lost.

"You don't want him," Ed said suddenly. The women gave Ed a side glance and turned fully towards him. "He has aids and some other shit or something. Saw him eating his own shit for food this morning. Trust me, you don't want him."

The woman looked at Rolf in disgust.

"Thanks man. Owe you a beer next time." The woman walked off. They took a low sigh.

"Nice Ed. Now come on, we should be there soon." Jon said hushed. They continued and after three minutes, the saw the armory and a few guards walking around. Dan didn't want anyone to get in. The hid behind a tent. Jon scanned it.

"Three guards, all armed and vigil. How we going to get through them, is the real question." Jon said and looked over his shoulder at the three.

"Is there a back entrance?" Rolf wondered aloud in a low tone.

"Don't know. This seems to be the old reptile exhibit or something." Ed said after taking a look at it. There had to be a back door. Ed then spotted it. The exhibit's building, while large had a corner that leads to the outside of the fence.

"Found something?" Kevin asked, seeing his face concentrated.

"Maybe, come on, let's find out," Ed said.

**Nazz looked over her shoulder**. The camp they spotted, the camp their friends were held, was now becoming nothing more than a distance, a destination. She sighed. The pit of guilt burrowing deeper within her. Techlin and Edd were trekking on with quick steps.

Edd was leading and he pushed a branch out of his way as he went pass yet another bush. They were done scouting. Seen all that they could see. Now, with the time of the utmost essence, they worked their way through the forest and their solemn march through the dead leaves in a dead world.

The Leader sighed and looked behind to see Techlin's gaze was down and Nazz looking back at him with a soft, unsure smile. They had been going to for a while.

"Maybe we should rest," Edd told them and they came to a stop. The wind and rustling of the fallen leaves filled the air as they took their seats on the ground. Nazz leaned against a tree with her knees up to her chest. Techlin was to her right and laying back against the tree. Edd sat with his leg crossed on a few leaves and dirt. They said nothing. Just felt the cold wind and listened to the sounds of the forest to speak in their stead.

They were in their own thoughts. Not knowing what to say to lift the silence.

"You know, I feel like we left them," Nazz said lowly. It was still audible to the two others.

Techlin glanced at her. "No, we didn't. We are coming back for them. Leaving them is never seeing them again."

"Techlin's right, Nazz," Double D stated. "we couldn't even try to save them. Outnumbered and outgunned drastically."

"I know, I know, but…I know it has just been a few days, but a lot could happen. A lot could happen to Rolf, Johnny, Ed, Callie, Sarah, and Kevin." Nazz wasn't up to crying. She was out of tears.

Edd and Techlin couldn't disagree. Especially since the one who took them had it out for them. The silence came back. Moments, moments, moments dripped on and the sun was held high signaling the possibility of noon or past. Night would be with them by the time they arrived, Edd thought. He kept listening to the sound of the wind and branches and leaves shake. Then the rise of an unearthly, but familiar sound started to crowd his senses.

"Shit, Double D, Nazz!" Techlin whispered excitedly as he spotted the cause of the sound Edd heard. Edd stood and ducked back again. A horde. But a horde mixed with Soulless and two Alphas.

"Stay quiet," Edd whispered. A bead of sweat slides down his cheek. This was bad, he thought, no way out and they were completely surrounded. They couldn't use any weapons unless they wanted to get swarmed. The horde was moving in, slowly. The Alphas' fists were crushing the ground beneath them and Edd looked around, looking for an opening. He had an idea. Soulless, by creation, are made blind. Ed figured that what causes them to seek flesh is a parasite that overloads the brain, essentially overloading it to the point of death and once it takes home, it takes over the brain and feeds off the body's natural energy. It also severely overloads the senses of the person, which is why infected usually go through bleeding from ears and nose and mouth with extreme aggravation, and eyes, being an eternal sense, is reduced to simple orbs where the parasite itself lives. Ed called it a parasite, he didn't know If it was a fungus or virus, but it was something. It assumes the primal nature of the human being and seeks out energy the fastest way possible: meat.

Their hearing, due to this loss and the natural process of the human body's primal function, is drastically increased along with the taste and cravings for meals. So, if they were quiet. If they were to not cause a lot. They could get by. He moved towards them cautiously. "Stay close, straight line." They didn't hesitate and followed behind. Edd saw the horde. They were literally among the Soulless, in the thick of the dead.

The growls, moans and steps were everywhere. Edd took a careful step with his right. They continued to walk around them, oblivious of their meal. Edd took another step with his left. The wind gave a strong gust, the leaves crunched and blew. They started to moan and growl louder, they were becoming restless. The three were still. They didn't move. Barely breathing. The wind stopped. The horde kept moving. Edd saw the Alphas, they were approaching. They towered over them and their fists were huge and loud. Their tail moved naturally. Edd took a step forward, his foot landed leaves and crunched. His eyes enlarged, as much as the other two. Edd slowly turned and saw the Alpha staring directly at him, its face mere meters away. Edd felt the breath it gave out on his face from its nose. It was mouthless and its eyes: not a soul in sight. It cocked its head to the side before rising, subsequently, it's stomach was in full view for Double D and it's stomach opened to show it's teeth and the disgusting bowels that it held. Squirming and red and a wretched smell of blood and acid. Edd held his breath as the Alpha moved along. Edd looked at the other two behind him. They too were petrified by the sight of Edd nearly dying.

They waited a moment before continuing their one step walk. The horde was still walking around them and they took their sweet time. Seconds to moments, moments to minutes as the horde thinned and the three were left free from death for the day.

"Come on, let's head back. Double time. If we get the info to Shaun by the start of the night. We could make a raid happen." Edd stated. That was the plan. Techlin and Nazz nodded. They started to make a run. The horde long past them, unbeknownst, the horde stalked slowly toward the camp of Dan.

**Kevin pushed the door ajar **slightly and stared inside. Nothing in sight. He listened, his hunter's ears didn't pick up anything. He pushed the door open wider and stepped in. The other three followed him. The exhibit was dark, but there were torches on the wall that lit the area up nicely in a dark, medieval type of tone.

"…open fucking sesame," Ed said. They finally found a way into the reptile exhibit. They had to take an underground entrance that was deeper down with old cages and decaying animals that died from starvation. The exhibit was empty of animals. They all came in and Jon, being last, closed the door gently. They all crouched and stalked towards a corner. Ed had taken the lead and peeked around the corner. Three guards. They were walking around, seeming bored.

"…this bull. All these dumb weapons and Dan wants us protecting them? Just give everyone a gun or two and we won't need to do this stupid job." A guard said to another. She seemed fairly young and whiny.

"Well, what if someone wanted to steal some weapons, go on a bloody rampage? Trust me, it is a good job to have. Besides, if shit goes down outside, we have all the fire power to hold back anyone. Only one way in." A guard stated. He had a Russian tone to him

"I never thought about it that way, but still, this is complete bull." The girl replied.

"Would you two shut the hell up? Damn, arguing more than my fucking grandma with an atheist on Easter Sunday?" A deeper, rougher voice said. The other were quieted.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jon whispered hastily; he wondered what was going on. He moved next to Ed.

"What?" Ed was confused about his intentions.

Jon had a gleam of something else in his eyes: hope. "I know those voices, I know who they are."

"Weren't you held here long? Of course some voices would seem familiar." Rolf reasoned and Jon gave him a look.

"I know these voices. I know them." Jon stated.

"And we know you." A random voice said and they all froze as they turned to see a fourth man with a cool voice pointing his gun at them.

"Fuck," Ed said loudly.

The man that caught them called out to his friends. "Guys, come here, found something." He motioned the barrel of his gun for them to go out into the open. They moved. The three guards they overheard saw them and instantly got their weapons drawn out.

"Who the fuck are they? How they get in?" That same deep and rough voice belonged to a white man with brown short hair.

"Thought you said there was only one entrance?" The girl, with blonde hair, said to the older man. He was an older individual man with an impressive build and brown hair.

"I thought so. I did not really know. It is our third day here. Surprised he even put us new blood in here." He replied.

"So, two people, hostages, I presume, and two guards. I wonder what may be going on," The one that caught them said. His voice was controlled and focused, clear and neutral. " Bronco, go get Dan."

"On it." The Russian stated.

"Wait!" Jon exclaimed. The Russian stopped and turned. All eyes were on the black man. He had a frown on his face.

"What? Going to beg?" The white man in front of them said.

"No, but, you guys drag a lot of ass," This perked everyone's interest. The rough and deep voiced man moved his gun up and pointed at his head.

"What was that, punk?" He replied.

"You guys drag ass. It has been about a year. You guys must have given up looking for me," Jon started. The four were strangely confused at what the man was talking about. Jon removed the helmet. The guard holding the gun lowered and his jaw went slack.

The girl looked shocked and a lump caught in her throat. Jon, for the first time to Ed, Kevin, and Rolf, was smiling. The Russian simply stared before smirking. Jon turned and saw a dark skinned man with his hair in dreads and deep yellow eyes who simply didn't say anything. He smiled moments after.

"Cori…" Jon started. " it is good to see you…my brother."

**ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE!**

**YEP! LEAVING PART One of the episode finale right there. I bet some of you saw this, but none of you at all saw this either. Mhm. I know, I know, I know. What is going on? Mr. Moon, what the hell is going on?**

**Well for you older fans of mine who were with me in WOTD, you'll definitely know who these interesting characters are. Just felt that I give this little memento to hold you all down until the finale.**

**Yep. Things are going down. So, for all of you guys out there. Leave a review, leave a fav, leave a PM, but I hope you all enjoy this long awaited Chapter as much as I had the joy of writing it.**

**See you guys in the next one.**

**JohnTheMoon, out!**


End file.
